Two of a kind
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Tori doesn't believe in love her life has been filled with one night stands and empty relationships but things change for Tori when she gets transferred to Hollywood Arts and meets Jade West who doesn't believe in love either. G!P Jori
1. Chapter 1

Tori POV

Girls Girls Girls the story of my life. I find them, fuck them, and dump them then I move on to the next. I never fall in love, love is for suckers in bad Romance novels. I could never give my heart to a woman I rather not deal with all that lovey dovey shit so I just feed them hard dick and bubblegum. My mother and sister always tell me that my horrible ways will catch up to me one day and someone I'd least suspect will swoop in and steal my heart what a load of horse shit. No matter how hard they try no one will ever steal this heart because I'm Victoria Fucking Vega and I dont play that shit. But let me explain to you about myself I was born Intersex which means I look like a female, I have breasts, but when I drop trou I'm hung like a fucking horse. Yes ladies and gentlemen I have a dick and believe me I know how to use it. Many girls have fallen prey to la monstruo ( The Monster) and some have fallen so deep in love that I pretty much get stalked on a regular basis but it's gotten bad as of late so my parents are pulling me out of Sherwood High and sending me to Hollywood Arts with my older sister Trina. I honestly can't wait to see what these performer chicks can do I hear some of them can really sing but all im interested in is how well they'll sing on my microphone if you know what I mean.

Today is my last day at Sherwood and I'm in the auditorium getting head from this blonde bimbo named Vanessa as the principal gives a speech about who the fuck knows and who gives a shit. Vanessa was sucking the soul out of my body and I was getting closer to the edge. A few more pumps into her mouth and I was shooting my load down her throat and just in time to because the principal just released us. Vanessa stood up and adjusted her skirt and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as I buttoned up my Levi fitted jeans and smoothed out my red longline shirt and walked out of the auditorium. I was walking to fourth period when a voice stopped me.

" Tori!" The voice Screamed making me roll my eyes and turn around.

" What can I do you for Mona?" I asked

" Is it true that you're leaving?" Mona asked

" Yup it is Im on to bigger and better things" I said

" Oh well I was hoping that you could come over after school " Mona says

I scoffed and shook my head.

" Mona I thought you understood that what we did was a one time thing" I said

" I know we agreed that it was a one time thing but Tori I really have feelings for you hell I might even love you" Mona says

" Well Mona im sorry to break it to you but I dont do love and I don't do feelings we fucked it was great but it didn't mean anything to me" I said

" You used me " she says

Here we go.

" How could you be so heartless you go around playing on girls emotions and then after you're done you just throw them away like trash. You mark my words Tori Vega you'll reap what you sow one of these days " Mona says

" Yea Mona and when that day comes Ill make sure to call you first" I said

" You're going to meet your match someone who's going to make you fall deep in love and then drop your sorry ass like a bad habit." She says

" Yea Yea later Mona" I said walking to my next class

Mona was wrong that'll never happen I'll never fall in love and that's that.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. I said my goodbyes to all of my friends , exs, and potential one night stands and jumped into my black Camaro and headed home. After I parked my car in the driveway I got out and walked up the path to my front door. When I opened it I saw my sister Trina on the couch making out with some dread head kid.

" Isn't that what rooms are made for?" I asked startling Trina and the boy.

" Jesus Tori I didn't hear you come in" Trina says

" I never knew that making out can make you deaf Trina" I said

" Shut up Andre this is my sister Tori she'll be coming to Hollywood Arts with us starting tomorrow " Trina says

" Nice to meet you Tori and man Im digging those threads" Andre says

" Really you like them?" I asked getting a nod from Andre

" Of course he likes them you know Andre Tori is the female Justin Bieber" Trina says

" The Biebs wishes he looked this good in these clothes" I said making Andre laugh

" Yea Yea so how was your last day at Sherwood?" She asked

" Bittersweet I guess until Mona came and killed my vibe" I said

" What did she tell you this time ?" Trina asked

" Something about me falling in love and meeting my match or some shit like that I wasn't really paying attention" I said

" Well im telling you now Tori the shit you did at Sherwood is not going to fly at Hollywood Arts " Trina says

" And why not?" I asked

" Because I said so you're not coming to school with me to be the whore of Babylon Tori I want you to stay focused" she says

" Aww Trina leave her alone she'll be fine I'll make sure she doesn't get into anything" Andre says giving me a wink.

" Alright but if she gets into anything im holding you responsible " Trina says giving Andre a quick kiss.

" You got it baby" He says

Trina , Andre , and I hung out for a while until Andre had to leave and tend to his grandmother who im told is bat shit crazy. So I decided to grab something to eat and head upstairs. I put my phone on the charger and turned on the tv I watched old reruns of Friends until I dozed off and went to sleep. Morning came and Trina barged into my room waking me out of my peaceful slumber to let me know it was time to get ready for school I nodded and walked into the bathroom to relieve myself and after that I hopped into the shower. After I was done I dried off and walked back into my room and slipped on a sports bra and a pair of black boxer briefs before going into my closet to find something to wear. It was my first day at a new school so I had to look my best so I grabbed a white longline shirt that had rips across the chest and a pair of leather skinny jeans then I threw on a pair of white airforce 1s. I decided to leave my hair down after it dried a little giving it a wet and wavy look then threw on my black and white obey snap back. I raced down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a muffin and a sunny delight before heading out the door to my car then I drove the two blocks it took to get to Hollywood Arts. I pulled into the school's parking lot and parked my car next to Trina's Mustang and got out. I walked towards the entrance and opened the double doors I was instantly freaked out I had never seen so many fucking colors in my life and the kids in the hall way were running around with all kinds of instruments and projects some where singing and dancing what the hell was this.

" Tori!" Trina yelled from next to her locker.

" Uh Trina what's going on here?" I asked

" Welcome to Hollywood Arts Tori the best performing arts school in Hollywood" She says

I nodded and continued to look around and when I did I saw a geeky looking kid with a ventriloquist dummy and they looked like they were having an argument. The next person I saw was a hot girl with red hair eating a bag of treats walking next to a fluffy haired boy. And the last person I saw nearly stopped my heart she was beyond gorgeous with long black hair that had blue streaks in it ,she was wearing a black corset like top that showed off the most glorious tits that I had ever seen under a leather jacket , a ruffled skirt ,black leggings and black combat boots. She was fucking gorgeous.

" Well Well what do we have here?" She asked looking at me

" Jade this is my sister Tori Tori this is Jade West, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, And Robbie Shapiro" Trina says

" Nice to meet you all" I said

" Like wise" Jade says with a smirk

" So what school did you go to before coming here Tori?" Beck asked

" Sherwood" I said

" Gotta love Sherwood next to Northridge their whore population is top rank" Jade says making the rest laugh.

" What's your first class?" Jade asked

" Uh Sikowitz " I said looking at my schedule.

" Aww your with us Tori " Andre says

" That's cool" I said

" Now come along Tori we'll take you to class" Jade says with a sexy smirk

" Tori" Trina says with a bit of concern in her voice.

" Dont worry Trina she's in good hands like All state" Jade says making us laugh.

" That's what im worried about" Trina mumbled

" Well see ya later sis" I said as Jade arm locked with me and dragged me to class.

Trina rolled her eyes and walked to her first period class.

We entered the classroom and I looked around and saw the weirdest looking man sitting on a stage drinking from a coconut.

" Awww I see we have a new student and what might your name be?" He asked

" Victoria Vega but everyone calls me Tori" I said

" You wouldn't happen to be related to Katrina Vega would you?" He asked

" Uh yea she's my older sister " I said

" Good Gahndi and you're still sane?" He asked making the class laugh.

" Yea I guess so" I said

" Good welcome to my class" he said

I nodded and took a seat next to Andre.

" Alright class lets do some alphabet improv and since Tori is new were going to show her how its done so Jade , Beck, Cat , Andre, and Toro to the stage.

" Toro?" I asked to no one in particular as I hopped on the stage.

" Alright Dre start it off" Beck says

" Amazing morning we're having " Andre says

" Better than yesterday I'll tell you that" Beck says

" Can we pick flowers?" Cat asked

" Definitely" I said

" Egg plants would be better " Jade says

"Fruit would be way better " Andre says

" Grapes are awesome" Beck says

" Had some earlier" Cat says

" I want Ice Cream" I said.

" Juice would be better" Jade says

" Kangaroos like juice" Andre says

" Licorice they definitely like Licorice" Beck says

" Mice eat muffins" Cat says

" Nasty creatures they are " I said

" Octopuses are nasty creatures too" Jade says

" Are not! Shit" Andre says

" The letter was P you're out Andre" Sikowitz said

" I know" Andre says going back to his seat

" Penguins are pretty" Beck says

" Quite right" Cat says

" Raccoons like to box" I said

" Snakes like to skate" Jade says

" Turtles are ninjas" Beck says

" Really?" Cat says

" Cat the letter was U " Sikowitz says

" I know my life's the worst" Cat says going back to her seat.

" Unicorns like umbrellas" I said

" Vultures like violence" Jade says

" Witches work for warlocks" Beck says

" Xylophones are great" I said

" Yogurt is yummy" Jade says

" Zebras are zesty" Beck says

" Keep it going" Sikowitz said

" Allysa Milano is hot" I said

" Beyonce is hot " Jade says

" Cameron Diaz looks way better " Beck says

" Drew Barrymore would kick her ass" I said

" Elizabeth Gillies could take her" Jade says

" Fiona Apple would kill her" Beck says

" George Lopez would shoot her" I said

" Heather Locklear would sue him" Jade says

" No I mean damn it" Beck says

" The letter was I Beck" Sikowitz said

" Yes i know " he said

' Interesting turn of events " I said

" Just Us now" Jade said

" Knew it would come to this?" I asked

"Little bit " Jade says

" Maybe you planned it" I said

" No just worked out this way" Jade says

" Obviously you set this up " I said

" Probably" Jade says

" Quite the predicament you put us in " I said

" Right " She says

'So what do we do now?" I asked

" Tango" Jade says

" Unfortunately I dont know how" I said

" Very interesting " Jade says

" Will you teach me ?" I asked

" X marks the spot" she says

" You dont know how " I said

" Zip it" Jade says with a sexy smirk

" Alright girls that was great now return to your seats" Sikowitz said

" Hey Tori good job up there im impressed " Jade whispered to me.

I smiled and thanked her.

" So Tori what's the 411 on the Sherwood girls?" Beck asked

" Beck can't you think of something other than pussy" Jade says

" Can you Jade?" He asked getting the bird from Jade.

" Truth is they're no different from the skanks at Northridge" I said

" You've had sex with Northridge skanks?" Jade asked

" Maybe one or two" I said

" Did you need a shot of penicillin afterwards?" Cat asked

" No Cat only Beck gets shots of penicillin" Jade says making Beck give her an evil look

" Will I've never gotten a shot of penicillin but I know not to sleep with them ever again Northridge girls are way too clingy" I said

" There's nothing wrong with a little cling if you're doing it right" Jade says giving me a wink.

La Monstruo twitched again and I decided to look away from the sexy vixen.

For the rest of class we learned about many different ways to act and then Sikowitz gave us an assignment before letting us go. I followed Jade and Cat to second period and that's when realization hit me I had gym second period and I would have to change in front of the other girls who know nothing about my condition. Fuck my life.

" What's the matter Tori you look annoyed ?" Cat asked

" I really don't like gym" I said.

" None of us do but since its a requirement we have to take it" Jade says

I nodded and walked into the gym. Jade showed me where the gym teacher's office was while she and Cat went to go change. I would have loved to see Jade change into her pe clothes I thought to myself feeling that familiar twitch in my pants shit I had to stop thinking about those things or monstruo would wake up.

" So you're the new girl?" Ms Mack the gym teacher asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

" Uh yes I'm Tori Vega" I said

" Well Tori Vega Im Ms Mack and I'll be your gym teacher for the rest of the year . You are to dress out everyday and make sure you participate atleast 70% of the time do you understand?" She asked

" Yes Ma'am " I said

" Do you have any questions?" She asked

" Umm I'm very self conscious and I dont feel comfortable changing in front of the other girls so I was wondering if I could maybe change in one of the stalls" I said

" That's fine with me as long as you aren't late for my class." She says

" I won't be" I said

" Well since this is your first day you can sit this one out but tomorrow I want you dressed and ready to go" Ms Mack said

" Thank you Ms Mack " I said smiling internally.

I went into the gym and sat down on the bleachers and watched all the girls play volleyball and let me tell you it was definitely a sight to see La monstruo twitched the whole time as I watched breasts and asses bounce and move from left to right I could hardly stand it.

" Having fun ?" Jade asked snapping me out of my trance.

" Aren't you supposed to be playing ?" I asked

" Yes but I dont feel like it what's your excuse?" She asked

" She gave me the day off because im new" I said

" Mack is really going soft my first day she made me run laps" Jade says

" Well maybe she likes me" I said

" Or maybe she's setting you up for something strenuous" Jade says

" Could be" I said

" So whats your story Tori Vega why are you really here?" She asked

" Because I was a bad ass at my other school so before they kicked me out I left " I said

" Really?" Jade asked raising a studded eyebrow at me

" No I was being a whore so my mom made me come here so Trina can keep an eye on me" I said

" Well thats believable " Jade says with a smirk

" Yea" I said just as the bell rang.

" Welp we better get out of here before Mrs Mack realizes I didn't dress out" Jade says

I nodded and walked out of the gym with the sexy goth.

" So what do you have next Vega ?" She asked

" Vega?" I asked

" Think of it as my new pet name for you" Jade says with a sexy smirk

" Ok and Chemistry " I said.

" Who's the teacher Patterson or Oswald?" She asked

" Oswald " I said

" Good luck you're going to need it Oswald is a 1000 years old and he's deaf and blind you're not going to learn shit in his class" Jade says

" Well that's just fucking great" I said

" See ya later Vega good luck" Jade says as she walked off to class

I couldn't help but stare at how her hips swayed as she walked away. Dammit Tori stay focused.

Jade was right Oswald's class was snoozeville USA and he almost caught himself on fire lighting the bunsen burner. I was happy as hell when the bell rang. I raced down the hall and went to my plain locker to get my math book and that's when I noticed Cat and Jade going into the Janitor's Closet.

What the fuck were they doing? I thought to myself.

Normally I would have just gone to class but my curiosity got the best of me and I wanted to find out what Jade and Cat were up to. I walked over to the Janitor's Closet and peeked into the tiny window and what I saw instantly made my dick hard. Cat had Jade pressed against the wall with one of her nipples in her mouth sucking the light brown nub like an infant and from the looks of it she was also fucking the shit out of her. La Monstruo was threatening to break through my pants I had to get the fuck out of here but I couldn't move and I damn sure couldn't look away. I stood there and watched as Cat brought Jade to the highest of heights and then the unthinkable happened Jade opened her eyes and looked directly at me goddammit It's my first day of school and I'm already getting busted for being a peeping Tom. Surprisingly she didn't look shocked or scared that I would rat them out instead she looked into my eyes and gave me the sexiest goddamn smirk that I had ever seen anyone give another human being but if I kept staring at Jade I was going to cum all over my pants so I high tailed it the fuck out of there and found the nearest restroom. I checked each stall to make sure the coast was clear and went into the biggest one and released la monstruo from its confines. I leaned against the stall and pictured myself fucking Jade in that Janitor's Closet instead of Cat as I stroked La monstruo.

Me pressing Jade against the wall and kissing her senseless.

" Fuck"

Ripping her top open exposing her huge orbs to my hungry eyes.

" Shit"

Attaching my lips to one of her nipples and sucking the hardened nub before switching over to the other.

" Ahhh"

Tearing off her skirt and panties placing her legs on my shoulders as I eat her pussy.

" Mmmm Uhhh"

Her moaning my name as my tongue brings her to a climax.

" Ahhhh mmmm fuck"

I place her on her feet but she quickly drops to her knees and releases La monstruo from its confines before she engulfs him into her hot wet mouth.

" Fuck Oh god "

She deep throats me holding on to my ass making me fuck her throat.

" Uhhh mmmm "

Im getting close but she doesn't care because she's bobbing up and down my dick like a pro making me hold the back of her head.

" Fuck Im close" I said to myself.

A couple of more pumps and I cumming into her sweet mouth but she isn't done she gets up and turns around and holds on to the wall so that her ass was tooted up into the air begging me to fuck her I obliged her by ramming La monstruo into her tight dripping hole making her moan loud as I fuck her.

" Holy Shiiiiitttttt" I Screamed as I came all over my hand and getting some on the floor

God I hope no one heard me.

I quickly washed up and looked down at my watch I was now 20 minutes late to my fourth period class so I finished up and ran out of the bathroom and down the hall to my class . I opened the door and walked in making the whole class stare and to my surprise Jade was one of the students that were staring at me.

" Umm may I help you?" The teacher asked

" I'm Tori Vega I'm your new student" I said nervously

" You're kind of late there Tori" He said

" Im sorry I got lost" I said

" Ok just don't let it happen again now take your seat in front of miss West over there" He said

Well isn't this just fucking swell I'm going to have a permanent boner in this class thanks to Mr. Alexander sitting me in front of Jade. I walk to my seat trying to avoid making eye contact with Jade as much as possible. I seat down and try to focus on what he's saying but then he got the brilliant idea to make us watch a movie and when the lights went off that's when Jade made her move.

" So did you enjoy the show Vega?" She whispered into my ear sending a chill up my spine.

" I don't know what you're talking about Jade" I whispered back.

" Don't play games with me Vega remember I saw you watching and by the looks of it enjoying what you saw so your into voyeurism Vega? You like watch other people fuck? " She asked making La monstruo twitch.

" No" I said

" I think you do Vega but I don't mind I like an audience from time to time" Jade says

Fuck I was definitely taking another trip to the bathroom after this.

" So are you and Cat together?" I asked

" No Cat has a boyfriend we just fuck from time to time why do you ask?" She asked

" I just thought you were together considering you two were fucking eachothers brains out in that Janitor's Closet" I said

" Like I said we fuck from time to time nothing more nothing less what about you ever had a fuck buddy?" She asked

" Yes one back at Sherwood her name was Allison we fucked eachother for two months and after that shit got weird she caught feelings so I ended it" I said

" Yea it kind of defeats the purpose of being fuck buddies once they catch feelings" Jade says

" Yea" I said in agreement

Jade and I talked for the rest of class and when the bell rang we walked to lunch together where the rest of the gang including my sister was sitting at the table waiting for us.

" Heeey Sister how's your first day of school going?" Trina asked

" Great " I said

" That's what's up Tori what's your next class?" Andre asked

" Song Writing " I said

" What teacher ?" Beck asked

" Mrs. Kincaid" I said

" Great you're with us " Cat says

" Cool" I said

" Well let's go to the grub truck and get you something to eat Tor" Trina says

" Ok" I said

Trina and Jade followed me over to the grub truck and ordered their food. Jade got a salad and Trina got pizza So I ordered a burrito. We returned back to the table were we engaged in conversation about nothing really. After we finished the bell rang indicating that it was time for fifth period. One more class after this and then I was free I thought to myself as I walked insisde the classroom but that burrito I ate had a different plan. My stomach rumbled like thunder and I started to feel nauseous.

" You ok Vega?" Jade asked

" No my stomach feels really funny" I said

" You think it was from the burrito you ate?" She asked

" Could be " I said

Jade nodded and took her seat.

My stomach was doing flips and I felt like I was going to puke. I started to sweat.

" Hey Tori you don't look so good man " Beck says

" We have a new student let's welcome Tori Vega to the class come on up Tori" She says as the class applauded

When I stood up I felt dizzy like the room was spinning but I managed to get to the front of the class without puking.

"So Tori tell us a little about yourself " Mrs Kincaid says

" Alright Im Tori Vega and ..(rumble) Uh I'm Tori Vega ( rumble) Tori Vega (Big Rumble) I GOTTA GO!" I yelled as I ran out the classroom to the nearest restroom leaving Mrs Kincaid shocked and making the class erupt into fits of laughter.

After relieving myself I decided to skip the rest of school and go home. After swallowing half a bottle of Pepto Bismal I layed on the couch and went to sleep. When I woke up 10 pairs of eyes were staring at me scaring the fuck out of me.

" What the hell?" I asked

" Hey Tor we came over to make sure that you were ok " Cat says

" Yea Tori everyone said you ran out of Mrs Kincaid's class like a bat out of hell and you never came back" Trina says

" Are you alright ?" Beck asked

" Of course she isn't Beckett she ate a tainted burrito from Festus's truck" Jade says

" No really guys im ok I took pepto Bismal so I should be good" I said sitting up not realizing I had a stiffy under the blanket I was under.

" Vega is that a remote under there or you're just happy to see me" Jade joked

" Oh my god!" I yelled running upstairs.

" What's wrong with her" Cat says

" Nothing I'll go check on her " Trina says as she raced up the stairs to my room.

" Tori are you ok?" She asked opening my door.

" Yea I'm fine " I said to her

" Want me to tell them to leave?" Trina asked

" No but I think I should tell them about my little buddy here keeping a secret like this is a terrible way to start off a friendship" I said

" Are you sure I mean what if they freak?" She asked

" Well they didn't freak at Sherwood why should they " I said

" Alright then baby sis lead the way" Trina says following me out of the room and down the stairs

" Hey guys I'm sorry I freaked out and ran out of here " i said apologetically

" It's cool you good though?" Andre asked

" Yea im good but I have to tell you guys something " I said

" What is it Tori?" Beck asked

" Guys I was born Intersex which means I look like a female but because of a congenital defect I was born with male anatomy. I said

" So what are you saying Tori?" Cat asked

" I have a dick" I said bluntly

The boys eyes went wide, Cat covered her mouth, and Jade raised a studded eyebrow at me.

" like seriously" Beck says

" Yea" I said

" Like you're working with a hot dog instead of a Pizza" Andre says

" Yes" I said getting kind of annoyed

" Well that explains why you were late to Mr Alexander's class" Jade says making a jerking off gesture with her hands.

I face palmed and shook my head.

" You were late to Mr. Alexander's class why?" Trina asked

" I had to go to the bathroom" I said

" For twenty minutes? Your tank must have been really full Vega" Jade says with a smirk

" Shut up Jade" I said as I gave her a warning look.

" Well Tori I'll be the first to say im cool with it" Beck says

" I'll second that" Andre says

" Me too Tori" Cat says

We all looked to Jade who was picking the nail polish off her nails.

" Mmmhmm Jade" Beck clearing his throat

" What?" She asked

" We just told Tori that we were cool with her having a penis" Cat says

" Ok so what do you want from me?" Jade asked

" Are you cool with it or not Jade" Beck says

" Yea I'm cool with it just watch where you point that thing Vega" Jade says getting up and giving me a wink.

" Thanks guys I'm really glad you understand" I said

" No problem Tori " Andre says as the rest follow him out the door

" See you tomorrow Tori" Beck says

" Later Tori" Cat says

" Bye Vega" Jade says

' Uh Jade?" I asked

" Yes?" She asked

" Thank you for not ratting me out to Trina about earlier" I said

" No problem I guess now that I know about your little buddy there I'll have to be a little more discreet with my indiscretions next time see ya at school" Jade says as she walked to her car.

I closed the door behind me and when I turned around Trina was looking at me with a weird look.

" What Trina?" I asked

" I know that look " Trina says

" What look?" I asked

" The I want to fuck her look" Trina says

" I wasnt giving her that look Trina you're imagining shit" I said

" Tori look I'll admit Jade is fucking hot but she's not someone you want to trifle with" Trina says

" And why is that?" I asked

" Well first of all she's the fucking Queen of Hollywood Arts everyone knows that Jade is going to make it she's a triple threat she can act, sing, and write scripts. Second her parents are loaded they have enough money to put out your lights, and third you're too much alike Jade believes in having a good time with no strings attached like you do she doesn't believe in love Tori but she has a terrible habit of making people fall in love with her before she drops them like a sack of potatoes" Trina says

" Well its a good thing that I dont believe in love either because then that would definitely be a problem " I said

" Just be careful sis" Trina says

" Don't worry Trina I got this" I said

Trina and I talked a little bit before we made dinner for ourselves since Mom and Dad probably wouldn't be home until later on tonight. I washed the dishes then headed up the stairs to take a shower. After I was done I dried off and walked back into my room and slipped on a wife beaterand some basketball shorts and slipped into bed anticipating school the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

My alarm clock went off at about a quarter to 6 and I had to admit I was excited about my second day of school and what interesting shit I would get into today but mostly I was excited to see Jade. I know Trina told me not to get involved with her but when I have I ever listened to Trina. I went into my closet to find something to wear and I decided to where a black and blue flannel shirt, Black skinny jeans" A pair of black and blue Jordan retro 1s. After I got dressed I braided my hair into two French braids and went down stairs to grab a muffin and headed out the door. When I pulled into the school's parking lot I saw Jade leaning against her Black Mercedes Benz so I hurried and got out of my car so that I could talk to her before we went inside the school.

" Well hey there" I said making Jade look up at me.

" Hey Vega looking good there" Jade says giving me a once over.

" As do you how come you're not inside?" I asked

" I rather finish my coffee first so that I don't go inside and gut everyone with my scissors " Jade says

" Well I wouldn't want that so carry on " I said getting a nod from Jade.

We spoke a while longer giving Jade enough time to finish her coffee before we walked through the double doors of Hollywood Arts to start another school day. Jade and I parted ways to go get the things we needed out of our lockers and as I was getting ready to close it a blonde girl approached me.

" Hey Tori " She says

" Hey umm" I said

" Melanie I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party this weekend its going to be totally cool" She says handing me a flyer

" Alright sounds legit I'll be there" I said

" Good see you then" she says walking away and swaying her hips.

I couldn't help but stare at how her ass moved in her shorts but I was snapped out of it because without warning Jade came over and scared the shit out of me by slamming my locker shut.

" Jade what the hell?" I asked

" If you keep staring at her ass we're going to be late to class" Jade says

" Hey that rhymed " I said laughing

" Shut up Vega " Jade says

Oh she's jealous how cute I could have some fun with this.

We walked into Sikowitz's class and took our seats me by Andre and Jade by Cat.

" Alright class today we're going to do an acting exercise Toro! Megan! to the stage!" Sikowitz yelled.

I walked over to the stage and took a look at Megan who was staring at me with a pair of the sexiest hazel eyes that I had ever seen. Megan was beautiful she looked like that Logan Browning girl from Hit The Floor.

" Alright you two Megan you're going to be playing the part of Tori's girlfriend and you've just found out that's she's been cheating, Tori you're playing the part of her girlfriend and you're trying to save your relationship even though you've been cheating now go" Sikowitz said

" I can't believe you Alex after everything we've been through you cheat on me and with my bestfriend no less" Megan says

" Kim listen I didn't mean for it to happen I screwed up and im so sorry I hurt you Anna meant nothing to me" I said

" Then why did you do it if she meant nothing?" She asked

" It was a moment of weakness you've been working so much lately and I've been so lonely without you. Anna mightve made me feel good for a moment but she's no you Kim she isn't who I want to wake up to every morning and go to sleep with every night, she isn't the one who can make me smile without even trying ,She isn't who makes my heart do back flips with just a simple kiss, but you are Kim i love you so much and I apologize for everything I've done and I promise if you stay with me that it will never happen again" I said

" You hurt me deeply Alex and for that I should leave you but I have to admit that I have been neglecting you I pushed you to do this I forgot about your needs and I forgot to give you the Love and attention you deserve. I chose to take on extra work and not spend time with you and for that I'm sorry but if you ever cheat on me again Alex I'll leave you and I wont look back" She says

" Thank you for giving us another chance I wont ever do something like this again because I dont want to lose you ..ever" I said leaning in to kiss Megan

" And Scene good Job girls " Sikowitz said

We returned to our seats and Sikowitz continued his lesson plan letting us know that we had a project coming up and that he would choose our partners and then he let us go 30 minutes early because he didn't have anything elae for us to do.

" Hey Tori good job in there" Megan says

" Thank you you did an awesome job yourself" I said to her.

After talking to Megan about our acting scene we ended up going somewhere private to talk which resulted in me fucking the shit out of her in the upstairs bathroom that no one really goes to. Megan told me she heard rumors about me from a girl from Sherwood and wanted to know if they were true so instead of telling her I decided to show her so we are.

" God Tori you feel so fucking good " she moaned out

" Like wise " I said as I pumped in and out of her.

I continued to fuck Megan from the back while she was bent over the sink watching herself in the mirror in front of us.

" Shit Tori im going to cum" she says

"Fuck me too" I said stroking her faster and harder.

A few seconds later we were both cumming hard. I pulled out of her slowly and removed the condom wrapping it in toilet paper and throwing it in the trash.

" That was great I really needed that" Megan says adjusting her shirt and smoothing out her skirt

" Well you're very welcome" I said zipping up my jeans.

She gave me a quick kiss before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her. I turned the water on and placed my hands under the spout and thow the water on my face not hearing one of the stall doors open.

" Wow Vega you sure know how to put on a show mmm magnificent" Jade says

" What the hell how long have you been in here?" I asked

" Long enough to watch you fuck Megan on the sink you happen to be washing your face in you really should start making sure that this bathroom is completely empty Vega " Jade says

" So you're stalking me now?" I asked with a smirk

" No I saw you two eye fucking eachother on stage and I knew it wouldn't be long before you two fucked for real so I decided to take in a show I mean you did watch Cat and I fucking so it's only right that I watch you" Jade says

" Jade you have problems" I said

" Yea maybe" She says with a smirk

" So are we even?" I asked

" Guess we are" Jade says walking to the door.

" Hey Vega" She says

" Yea Jade?" I asked

" La monstruo is definitely a good name for your friend there see you in gym" Jade says as she exited the bathroom.

I smirked " She wants me " I said heading to gym.

Today Ms Mack gave me my gym clothes so I went into the bathroom to change making sure to put my gym shorts under my sweats so la monstruo wouldn't be bouncing around everywhere.

" Today ladies we're going to be playing Basketball so I'm going to split you into teams" Ms Mack says

Great I love basketball I used to play freshman year at Sherwood.

" West and Vega you're team captains" Ms Mack

Shit I'm playing against Jade this could be interesting.

" On Vega's team we have Morris , Davidson, Gutierrez, Edwards, and Johnson "

" On West's team we have Valentine, Lawrence, Piper, Martin, and Rodriguez " Ms Mack said

" Now let's play some ball" Ms Mack says

"I'm going to kick your ass Vega" Jade says

" In your fucking dreams West" I said jumping up and catching the ball.

I dribbled the ball down the court and passed it to Gutierrez who actually plays for the basketball and she took the shot and made it giving us two points. We ran back down the court giving each other high fives as we waited for Jade to pass the ball to one of her team mates. Jade passes the ball to Martin and she comes dribbling the court so I get in front of her and steal the ball passing it to Morris who hits a lay-up into the hoop giving us two more points.

" Time Out !" Jade yelled and she sounded pissed.

" What the hell are you guys doing out there? They're kicking our asses now I want you guys to stop being lazy and show some effort , teamwork, and some god damn defense or I'll stab you all with my fucking scissors you got that? " Jade says

The team nervously nodded their heads and got back on the court. Jade threw the ball to Lawrence who started dribbling down the court my teammate Davidson is on her ass trying to block her but she slips past her and throws the ball to Jade who hits the shot and makes it.

Oh so now she wants to play well alright.

" Time Out" I said calling my team in

" I guess Jade whip her girls into shape but no problem you guys get out there and show them no fucking mercy" I said as we broke apart to finish the game for the last 30 minutes of class.

We played a great game we showed no mercy and most importantly we kicked Jade's ass.

" Good game Vega " Jade says as we entered the locker room.

" Yup good game West" I said going into the bathroom and locking the door.

I was slipping out of my gym shorts when I felt a hand caress the small of my back I quickly turned around and Jade was leaning against the door.

" Jade what are you doing in here I thought I locked the door" I said giving her a weird look

Jade smirked and pulled out scissors that she kept hidden in her bra and waved them at me.

" I should've known" I said.

" Nice ass Vega " She says

" Thanks " I said pulling up my jeans but before I could button and zip them up Jade pushes me against the wall and stares into my eyes.

Jade eyes leave mine and scans over my lips,down to my open flannel shirt, over my sports bra covered breasts, and down to my toned and muscular stomach. Jade's hand moves across my stomach and heads down to the opening of my jeans where she slips her hand inside and starts to caress la monstruo through my boxers.

" Jade what are you doing?" I asked

" I'm congratulating you Vega" she said

" On winning the basketball game?" I asked

" No on being a worthy opponent I heard all about you from the skanks at Sherwood and so far your reputation has proceeded you" Jade says as she continued to rub me.

" You really think so?" I said enjoying the feeling

" Mmmhmm we're two of a kind you and me we dont believe in love , we toy with hearts without an ounce of remorse , we're both very competitive, and let's not forget sexy and alluring" Jade says

" Uh mmm yea" I said

" You like this dont you Vega having me touch you in the most intimate of ways?" She asked

" I do" I said

" Good" Jade says stopping her menistrations.

" Why did you stop?" I asked slightly annoyed.

" Because you're not ready for me yet Vega but when you are I promise you wont regret it" Jade says

" How do you know I'm not ready now?" I asked

" You're still fucking peasants Vega but when your ready to sit on the throne next to a queen you'll know" She says walking out of the bathroom.

I looked down at La monstruo and realized I just got blue balled by Jade West.

After getting dressed I ran out of the bathroom and out of the gym to look for Jade but she was no where to be found. So I gave up my search and headed to Mr. Oswald's class. I sat at my desk and thought about what Jade said what the fuck did she mean by when I'm ready to sit on a throne next to a queen I'll know ? I was lost I mean what the fuck did she want from me?.

" Hey Tori " Melanie says

" What's up Mel" I said

" Nothing much Oswald made us lab partners since Mike is completely traumatized because of that Bunsen Burner incident" She says.

" Ok Cool" I said not really giving a shit about what she was talking about.

" I see you're getting really chummy with Jade West" Melanie says

" So what if I am" I said

" Tori Jade isn't a very nice person she has teenage tragedy written all over her sure she can sing , act , and write plays but she's also an insane bitch and a heartless whore but if I had an upbringing like hers I'd probably be the same way." Melanie says

" What do you mean?" I asked

" Well Jade's parents don't give a shit about her she's always left alone in that big ass mansion they live in she's practically raising herself because her Father is one of the top Lawyers in the country and her Mother is one of the top accountants in the country so they're always going on trips but the real reason Jade is the way she is is because her parents never wanted her they got married because Jade's mom got pregnant so they treat her like shit and keep her account filled so she won't bother them it's sad really." Melanie says

Hearing Melanie say all of those things about Jade angered me but made me think about my own home life. My parents were hardly ever home because my dad's a lieutenant for the LAPD and my mom is a registered nurse but when they were home all they do is argue most of the time about me. My father and I are close but my mother depises me because I was the child who was born a freak so she's closer to Trina. I've never met my mother's parents or sisters but Trina has she tells me they're very uppity and snobby people but I've meet my father's parents , brothers, and sisters and we're super close. Maybe Jade and I really were two of a kind.

After Oswald's class Melanie wanted to walk me to Mr. Alexander's class but I declined I wanted to hurry up and get there so that I could talk to Jade . I was maybe two doors away when I felt myself being dragged into the Janitor's Closet. I looked around but couldn't see because the lights were off but when they came on I was met by a pair of beautiful grayish blue eyes and a sexy smirk.

" Hey Vega I see you got yourself a new girlfriend" she says

" Girlfriend?" I asked

" Melanie Brooks" Jade says

" She's not my girlfriend Jade I'm not sure if like her enough to even fuck her" I said

" Why because you found out the horrible reality of my life from her?" Jade asked

" How do you know about that?" I asked

" I run this place Tori I have eyes and ears everywhere I can't say that I blame her though I did break her heart" Jade says

" Wait a minute you and Melanie?" I asked

" Dated , fucked , she dumped me, she hates me, end of story" Jade says

" Jesus we are two of a kind" I said

" That we are Vega" Jade says

" So what did you mean earlier when you said when I'm ready to sit on the throne next to a queen I'll know?" I asked

Jade scoffs

" Vega you know what I meant but I know you're not ready for that type of commitment and quite frankly neither am I but we can't deny there's a strong sexual attraction between us you want me just as much as I want you and it's only the second day so we have time to think about what it is that we want " Jade says.

" So you want a relationship with me?" I asked

" I wouldn't say a relationship it'll be more like a partnership that way it leaves room for possibilities " Jade says

" Ok so in the meantime?" I asked

" Do whatever you want fuck who ever you want so you can get it out of your system and I'll do the same" Jade says.

" I guess that's fair" I said

" Yea well class is almost over wanna head to the Asphalt?" She asked

" Yea but no burritos" I said making Jade laugh

It felt so easy talking to Jade after we got our lunch we decided not to sit at the table with the others we went and sat next to a tree by the football field and enjoyed eachothers company. I learned that Jade's parents had moved out of the family house and into a condo and left Jade there by herself but they pay all the bills and the mortgage. I told Jade about my mother and how much she hates me. I never told anyone about my life but for some odd reason I felt comfortable talking to Jade about it and if nothing ever happens between she and I would be content with her being my bestfriend. The bell rang so Jade and I headed to song writing with the rest of the gang.

" Alright class today you're going to write a song about love" Mrs Kincaid says

" Great now I have to dig deep inside to write a song about something I dont believe in" Jade says

" I think if you listen to someone else's corny love story you'll get an idea of what you should write" I said

" Good thinking Vega tell Trina I'll be by later to use her as my muse so I'll have enough info to write a sad love song about heartache and sorrow" Jade says

" Are you serious?" I asked laughing

" Sure I am " Jade says

" You really are crazy" I said getting a smirk from Jade.

Six period came and went I was so ready to go home. I hopped into my car and pulled out of the school's parking lot and headed home. When I got there I noticed another car was parked next to Trina's Mustang it was a Mercedes Jade's Mercedes. I ran to the door and opened it and sure enough Jade was sitting on the couch nursing a coffee.

" Bout time you showed up Vega" I said

" How the hell did you get here so fast when your last is on the other side of the campus?" I asked

" Easy didn't go to 6th period" Jade says

" So you've been here the whole time?" I asked

" No I went home , went to Sky Bucks, then came here I haven't been here long" Jade says

" Here you go Jade it's enough material in here to write a whole album about pain and heartache" Trina says coming down the stairs and handing Jade a notebook.

" So you were serious?" I asked laughing

" I told you I was " Jade says

" What's so funny ?" Trina asked

" Nothing you ready to get started Jade?" I asked

" Lead the way Vega" Jade says getting off the couch

" Just let me grab a few things and I'll meet you up there " I said

" Ok" Jade says walking up the stairs to my room.

" Tori No funny business " Trina says

" Whatever Trina" I said grabbing the snacks and heading upstairs

When I opened my door Jade was laying on my bed on her side with one hand holding up her head and the other resting peacefully on her thigh did I mention she had on a skirt with no stockings or leggings underneath? I was trying my hardest not follow the trail of her legs la monstruo twitched.

" Good you brought snacks" Jade says

" Uh yea here" I said handing some to her.

" I was thinking maybe we should do a duet Trina told me you're quite the songwriter and truth is I suck at writing songs that's why I write plays for a living" Jade says

" That's cool we can do that , Hey Jade were you serious about us being partners?" I asked

" Yes why you reneging already Vega?" She asked with a smirk.

" No im not reneging I just want to know what the partnership will consist of" I said

" Well it's kind of the same rules as an open relationship we belong to eachother but we do our own thing a relationship without the high expectations" Jade says

" What if one of us gets tired of doing our own thing and just wants a normal relationship?" I asked

" We'll talk about it when the time comes until then we'll enjoy ourselves" Jade says

" Any rules or regulations?" I asked

" No kissing, you fuck them and dump them, no sleepovers , and no matter what you're doing or who you're doing you always come home to me" Jade says.

" Ok sounds fair enough" I said

" Anything else Vega?" She asked

" When do you wanna start?" I asked

" Now, so get your ass over here" Jade says

I scoot closer to her and look in her eyes Jade is so fucking beautiful I thought to myself.

" We're not going past kissing Vega" Jade warned.

" Fine with me" I said leaning in.

Jade leaned in and captured my lips in a sweet kiss but it didn't take long before we deepened it her tongue massaged mine while her hand gripped the back of my head.

I didn't know if it was from all the excitement or the fact that I was kissing Jade but I swear I was seeing fireworks. I've kissed other girls before but I've never felt anything like this and quite frankly this shit was starting to scare me.

" Hold on Jade " I said breaking the kiss.

" What's the matter?" She asked

" Nothing it's just I'm starting to get a little excited here" I said looking down at La monstruo

" Oh " Jade says taking a look at a semi hard la monstruo.

I thought for sure that Jade would want to stop now on the count of la monstruo waking up but boy was I wrong. Jade pushed me down onto the bed and started unbuttoning my jeans.

" Jade what are you doing I thought you said we weren't going past kissing?" I asked

" Well the rules have changed since kissing excites you apparently" Jade says

Kissing you excites me I thought to myself.

Once Jade had my jeans unbuttoned and unzipped she reached inside and started stroking la monstruo fuck it felt amazing her soft hand massaging my junk made me want to fuck her right then and there but I had to refrain from doing that until she was ready but for now I'd take what I could get. Jade leaned forward and captured my lips again making me moan into her mouth as she continued to stroke me. La monstruo was at full capacity and needed to be freed from it's confines I guess Jade noticed that too because the next thing I knew she had pulled my underwear and jeans down not far but enough to let my little buddy free.

" Jesus Vega you are big I guess the legends are true" she says with a smirk as she continued to stroke me.

" Uh thanks " I said enjoying the feeling of her hand gliding up and down my shaft.

" I bet you've brought many girls to an Earth shaking orgasm with this thing haven't you Vega?" Jade asked speeding up her menistrations.

" Fuck I wouldn't say many but yes yes I have" I said.

" I can just picture myself now Vega becoming a screaming withering mess as your huge cock stretches my tight wet pussy out taking all of you inside me" Jade says

" Mmmm Uhhh Fuck Jade" I moaned out

" You pounding into me like a Jack hammer making me arch my back and scream your name" she says

"Fuck" I moaned as she kept stroking.

" Me flipping us so that im on top riding you like a fucking cowgirl feeling so full from you being inside god the very thought of it all makes me wet" Jade says

I didn't know how much more of this I could take the things Jade was saying made me want to strip her and fuck the living day lights out of her but I had to keep telling myself not yet but the more Jade talked made it the situation worse. This beautiful fucking girl literally had me in the palm of her hand stroking my dick and I wasn't fucking her afterwards made me question who the fuck I was for a minute I had never been in a situation like this but for some odd reason I liked it it felt good letting someone else be in control and I'm really happy that the person in control was Jade.

" I can feel you fighting it Vega its ok to let go I want you to cum nice and hard for me can you do that for me baby?" She asked

Fuck me that was all it took to have me shooting off like a rocket Jade definitely knew what she was doing.

" Feel better now Vega?" She asked handing me a towel to clean myself up

" Much" I said

" Well you'll feel way better than that once you're inside me" Jade says leaning down kissing me passionately.

" You think so?" I asked breaking the kiss

" I know so but that's for another time I have to get going I have to go grocery shopping before I head home so I'll see you tomorrow" She says

" Awww" I said giving a sad puppy dog face.

Jade smiles and gives me another kiss before walking over to the door.

" Til tomorrow Vega" Jade says and then she was gone.

I finished the rest of my homework, took a shower , and headed to bed early.

Six o clock hit me faster than usual this morning fucking day light savings time. I got up and walked into my bathroom turning on the sink , putting my hands under the faucet , and threw some water on my face. After finishing up my morning regimen I went back into my room and went to my closet. I grabbed a pair of tan cargo pants that scrunch up at the bottom, a white t-shirt, my tan and white Areopostale hoodie, and a pair of all white Adidas. I got dressed, threw my hair in a bun, and headed downstairs. I decided to skip breakfast and head straight to school . I pulled into the parking lot and sure enough Jade was sitting on the trunk of her car drinking a cup of coffee.

" Hey there pretty lady" I said walking up to her.

" Well hello sexy " Jade says hopping off the trunk and wrapping her arms around me.

" How are you this morning ?" I asked

" Better since last night was a total shit show " **Jade says**

" Why what happened?" I asked

" My parents came to visit nough said" Jade says

" Sorry you had to go through that Jade" I said

" Im used to my parents being assholes ready to go inside?" She asked

I nodded my head yes and walked towards the entrance. Once we were inside Jade went to her locker and I went to mine.

"Hey Tori " Melanie says walking up to me.

" Hey Melanie what's up?" I asked

" Do you think you can meet me in the Black Box during study hall?" She asked

" Uh sure " I said

" Ok well see you then" Melanie says rushing off to class.

I turned back around to grab my books and got scared to death when I noticed Jade was standing right beside me.

" Jesus Jade you almost gave me a heart attack" I said

" You know she wants to you to meet her in the Black Box because she wants to fuck you " Jade says

" Seriously?" I asked

" Absolutely she pulled the same shit on me when I dated her" Jade says

" So should I go ?" I asked

" Bet your ass you should and just to make things interesting I'll come with you" Jade says

" So you're coming to watch me fuck her? You really are voyeuristic " I said

" Well I want to see what im getting myself into " Jade says with a sexy smirk

The day went by fast Jade and I exchanged a few kisses and slight touches throughout the day but now it was time for me to meet Melanie in the Black Box. I opened the double doors and looked inside and sure enough Melanie was sitting on the stage waiting for me.

" Hey Tori for a moment there I thought you weren't going to show" Melanie says

" Well im here" I said

" Well I have a bit of a surprise for you" she said

" And what might that be?" I asked feeling someone wrap their arms around me.

" You remember Megan right?" Melanie asked

" How could I forget" I said

" Hi Tori" Megan whispered into my ear sending a chill up my spine.

" A nice little threesome would do you some good Tori" Melanie says

" But a foursome will do you so much better" Jade says walking over to us.

" What are you doing her West?" Melanie asked with an annoyed tone.

" Oh stop it Melanie you know you still carry a wet puss and hard tits for me" Jade says

" In your dreams West " Melanie says

" In my dreams and In your reality Brooks" Jade says

" Girls I didn't come here to see you two fight I came to fuck and that's what I want to do so can you put your bullshit aside so we can do this" Megan says

" Fine with me Megs" Melanie says

" Fine but we're not going to do this here we're going to my place" Jade says

" Why your place why not mine?" Melanie asked

" Because everyone knows that blonde ditzy step mother of yours doesn't do shit but lay around all day eating bon bons watching daytime Tv at your house and I don't want to have to explain to her why we aren't in school and what we're doing there" Jade says

" Jade's house it is then" Megan says

" Tori is that ok with you ?" Melanie asked

But I couldn't answer her or anyone for that matter I was in complete shock I couldn't believe it I was about to get it on with not just one but 3 women I've done some shit in my life but never anything like this. I finally realized what Jade meant by partnership we could be together without all the extra shit a relationship consists of. Jade figures if she keeps it interesting for me there wouldn't be a reason for me to be with another girl because she's still giving me free reign to do whatever the fuck I want but when we're together I belong to her and she's belongs to me Jade is a fucking genius.

" Earth to Vega Hello lights on anyone home" Jade says

" Tori" Melanie says

" She's in a trance" Megan says

" VEGA!" Jade yelled

" Wha what ?" I asked

" Jesus Tori you were in a fucking trance are you with us or not?" Jade asked

" Yea im with it" I said

" Alright well let's get going but before someone gets wise Vega you're riding with me we'll come back for your car later." Jade says

I nodded and followed her to her car and got in.

" Are you ready for this Vega?" Jade asked turning on the ignition.

" As I'll ever be" I said

" Good just remember our deal no kissing I'm the only one who gets to kiss you" Jade says leaning in to give me a quick kiss before pulling out of the parking lot.

When we pulled up to Jade's house I realized that her house wasn't too far from mine it would definitely be easy to sneak out for late night booty calls.

" Alright Vega Let's go" Jade says getting out of the car.

Melanie and Megan hadn't gotten here yet so that gave Jade and I a moment to be alone. When Jade let me inside of her house I was in complete aww Jade house was magnificent you could tell that her parents spent a pretty penny on everything in here.

" You want a drink Vega?" Jade asked holding a bottle of bourbon in her hand.

" Sure" I said

" I didn't take you for a dark liquor drinker " Jade says

" What did you take me as then?" I asked

" A vodka or tequila type of girl" Jade says

" Nope I hate light liquor and just because im half Latina doesn't mean I like tequila it actually makes my stomach hurt when I drink it" I said

" You know what it does that to me too I remember going to a party in The San Fernando Valley with Cat we must've taken 25 shots each of Tequila I was beyond juiced the last thing I remember was Cat holding my hair as I gave my life up to the toliet" Jade says handing me the drink.

" Yea im actually a whiskey kind of girl " I said

" A whisky girl huh a woman right after my own heart play your cards right and I just might marry you Vega" Jade says making us both laugh

The door bell rang letting us know that Melanie and Megan had arrived.

" Its open!" Jade yelled

" Well I hope you two didn't start without us" Melanie says

" Nope just having a drink with Vega would you like one ?" Jade asked

" I would " Megan says

" Yea I'll take one too with Allison living with us I can never keep a bottle to myself " Melanie says making us laugh

" So not only is she a ditz but she's booze bag too jesus I'd have myself committed if I lived in your house what do you want to drink?" Jade asked Melanie

" Trust me sweetie im half way there Vodka rocks please" Melanie says

" How can you drink Vodka its fucking disgusting " Megan says

" And Bourbon isn't that shit is potent enough to make you grow hair on your chest" Melanie says making the rest of us laugh.

" Here you go Blondie" Jade says handing Melanie her drink.

" It's not poisoned is it ?" Melanie asked

" If I wanted to poison you I would've done it along time ago now fucking enjoy" Jade says

" So it is true you two really do hate eachother" I said

" I dont hate Jade Tori she's just an asshole " Melanie says

" And I dont hate Melanie but she is a pain in my ass " Jade says swallowing the last of her bourbon.

" I don't know about you guys but I'm going to smoke " Megan says drinking the last of her bourbon.

" Hold up girl I want to smoke too before we get it in " Melanie says

" Tori ? Jade?" " Megan asked

" Sure why the hell not might as well unwind before we get into some fun shit" Jade says

" Alright let's go" I said following them out to Jade's patio.

Megan lit the joint and took three good puffs of it before she passed it to me. I had only smoked weed a handful of times with my friends from Sherwood I never really liked it much but I didn't want to be the loser who didn't hit the joint so I took a couple of puffs and passed it to Jade who took a few hits before passing it to Melanie.

" So Tori is it really true that you dont believe in love ?" Megan asked

" Its not that I dont believe in it because anything is possible I just dont get why everyone is in a rush to fall into to it" I said.

" People are idiots I mean we're fucking 16 what the hell do we know about love these are supposed to be the best years of our lives where we find ourselves, have fun , screw up , and make mistakes we have two years of high school left why ruin it with by falling in love with someone you'll probably dump after graduation I just think we're way too young to show someone that much dedication and commitment" Melanie said

" And plus love these days isn't as eternal as they say it is " Megan says

" Right I think we should wait until we're absolutely sure that we're ready because I refuse to end up like Nancy did" Melanie says

" Who's Nancy?" I asked

" You ever hear on the news about a girl who committed suicide by jumping off a 12 story building?" Jade asked

" I think I remember hearing something about that what happened?" I asked

" Love is what happened to Nancy she was a protege a Jack of all trades if anyone was going to make it in the industry It would've been her but she fell in love with the wrong guy and it cost her life fucking jocks they only want one thing " Melanie says

" That's really sad" I said

" Well enough of this sad shit its time fuck so let's go" Jade says going into the house.

" Woooo im ready let's go!" Megan yelled following Jade.

Melanie and I followed suit behind Jade and Megan heading up the stairs to Jade's room and what a room it was Jade had a California king bed in the middle of her spacious room , a flat screen tv was mounted on the wall , she had a desk where her laptop was sitting, Chester draws were on each side of her bed , a chase lounge , and connected to her room was a huge bathroom.

" Well that we're all here Melanie and Megan why don't you two start us off" Jade says

The girls nodded and turned to face one another before capturing each others lips in a passionate kiss just looking at them moaning , groping, and kissing made me hard as rock and I guess Jade noticed because before I knew it she was kissing me senseless. I kissed Jade with everything I had in me La monstruo was at full attention and I was ready to give Jade , Melanie, and Megan the best orgasms of their lives.

" Are you ready for me Vega?" Jade asked in a husky but sexy voice

" Yes" I said in a sultry tone

Jade grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me over to the bed and pushed me down onto it now all three girls were above me staring at me with lust filled eyes.

" Girls Strip" Jade says

The girls nodded and began to remove their clothing god they both have incredible bodies but I was more interested in what Jade was hiding under all of those clothes but instead stripping like the other two she went into her closet and when she came out I realized what she had been doing. Jade walked over to the bed in her bra and thong holding what looked like a 10 inch dildo complete with harness.

" Come on Vega clothes off" Jade says

She didn't have to tell me twice I stripped down to my sports bra and boxer briefs showing off my magnificent hard on to their hungry gaze.

" God Tori your cock is huge" Melanie said dropping to her knees and pulling La monstruo out of my boxers.

I put on a cocky smirk when I looked up at Jade who was watching Melanie bob up and down on la monstruo like a bobble head toy . Jade put the 10 inch and harness down on the bed and walked over to her chase lounge where a very naked Megan was waiting to service her. I watched as Jade was stripped of her thong and pushed down on the small couch where Megan spread her legs wide before diving in and attacking Jade's pussy. I pumped in and out of Melanie's mouth at a fast pace as I watched Megan devour Jade's pussy. The sound of Jade's moans turned me on to the point of no return I wanted to be the one to make Jade scream out in pleasure. Megan's long tongue slithered like a snake through grass to Jade's sensitive clit down to her tight entrance making Jade grip her head and buck into her mouth . My mind was all over the place I was getting one of the best blow jobs I had ever recieved while watching my partner getting ate out by the girl I fucked in the upstairs bathroom the day before. Melanie's warm mouth and tight throat suctioned around la monstruo like a fucking vacuum cleaner making it hard for me to move but it felt so fucking good that i didn't care. Jade and I locked eyes for a brief moment and the sexiest goddamn smirk she has ever given me appeared on her face as she mouthed the words cum with me. I started pumping faster into Melanie's mouth I was close and by the looks of it Jade was too her beautiful face contorted before she let out the loudest sexiest moan that I had ever heard as she tumbled over the edge.

":Ahhhh mmmm fuck Uhhhhhhhh!" I Screamed as I shot my load down Melanie's throat.

" Mmmm Tori so tasty" Melanie says wiping the reminder of my cum off her face.

" Let me taste " Megan says Kissing Melanie and tasting me on her tongue.

Jade watched with a shit eating grin on her face as the two girls swapped spit and the rest of my cum.

" Now that's sexy don't you think Vega?" Jade asked

" Abso fucking lutely" I said

" Ready for a little tag team?" Jade says putting on the 10in and harness.

" You know it " I said staring at La monstruo who was fully hard again.

" Well why dont we do a little eating first before we fuck their brains out" Jade says

Getting a smirk and nod from me.

We broke up the kiss between the two girls and pushed them down onto Jade's bed where the landed with a plop. Both girls looked so ready as Jade and I pulled them to the edge of the bed and spread their legs wide.

" Dig in Vega" Jade says with a smirk

" Don't forget to say your grace Jade" I said

" Haha" Jade laughed before we both dropped to our knees.

Jade and I took one last look at eachother before our faces disappeared into the snatches of these two beautiful girls.

" Oh my god Tori yes" Melanie moaned

" Oh shit Jade" Megan moaned.

My tongue circled around Melanie's hidden pebble making her moan loud I suctioned my lips around it and began to lick and flick at her clit making Melanie grab a hold of my head. I kept that up for a few more minutes before trailing my tongue down to her entrance slowly pushing it inside her tight wet hole.

" Holy shit Tori Omg !" She Screamed as my tongue tickled her sweet spot.

Jade was doing just as good as I was. Her pierced tongue moved around every nuck and cranny of Megan's pussy making the girl buck into Jade's face.

" Ahhhh mmmm fuck Jade yes " Megan moaned as the dark haired Vixen proceeded to eat her pussy like Dessert.

Jade pulled her tongue out causing Megan to look at her weird but Jade didn't care because before I knew it Jade was pulling at my hair making me pull my tongue out of Melanie who was equally skeeved.

" Tag your it" Jade says making me look at her weird

" Switch Vega get your ass over here" Jade says

I nodded realizing what she wanted me to do so I switched places with her so that I could have a taste of Megan. Jade wasted no time attaching her mouth to Melanie's pussy the sound of Jade's mouth slurping up Melanie's juices Ignited a fire in me making me attack Megan's pussy with so much force it made my fucking head spin. The girls loud moans surrounded the room like a Symphony Orchestra and Jade and I couldn't have been more proud of ourselves. Megan's walls were starting to tighten around my tongue she was close so I pushed my tongue as far as it would let me and flicked it upward hitting her g spot causing her how body to constract and then the bough broke.

" Holyfucking shit Oh my god Tori fuck yes im cumming!" Megan Screamed as she squirted all over my face and tongue.

I guess all the excitement of her bestfriend cuming pushed Melanie over the edge because the next thing we knew Jade hair, face , and mouth was covered with Melanie's cum.

" God dammit Vega It's raining in here" Jade says laughing

" I know you looked like you were drowning for a minute" I said

" Well it's a good thing I know how to swim huh ?" She asked

" yup but now it's time to really show them what we're made of" I said grabbing a condom out of my pocket and rolling it on La monstruo.

" Oh" Jade says adjusting the harness

" So girls are you ready?" I asked Melanie and Megan

" Oh Yea lets do this" Megan says

" Show me what I've been missing Jade" Melanie says

Jade and I leaned in and captured eachothers lips in a passionate kiss before we broke apart and lined ourselves up at the girls entrances.

" Ready Baby?" Jade asked

" Born Ready babe" I said

And that's when we slid inside the girls causing them to scream out in pleasure. God Megan felt so fucking good her walls gripped me just right I slow stroked her for a minute to get my rhythm right but after that I was pumping in and out of her like a fucking maniac. I could see Jade was handling her shit as well.

" Hey Jade up and over" I said flipping Megan over making her lay flat on her stomach as rammed her.

Jade followed suit and did the same thing with Melanie.

" Hey Vega Doggy" Jade says making Melanie get on her knees before pushing back inside her.

I did as Jade said making Megan get in the doggy position while I continued to fuck Megan relentlessly. Jade and I slapped eachother high fives as we fucked the two girls senseless. The screams of pleasure from the girls only spurred us on . By the time the girls were ready to cum again Jade and I had fucked them in every position you could think off or read in the Kama Sutra.

" Oh God I Cant Im going to Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Megan Screamed as she came.

" Holy fucking shit Oh my god Uhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh" Melanie Screamed.

I came a little while after I helped Megan ride hers out now we were all cuddled up in Jade's bed sweaty and saited . Jade laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist while the other girls snuggled into eachother and eventually we all fell alseep.

After a much needed nap I woke and stared down at a sleeping Jade who looked beautiful even with her mouth open I smiled but my smile faltered when I looked over at the clock on Jade's wall and realized that it was a quarter to 8 shit I was so dead Papi was definitely going to ground me for staying out this late on a school night. I slightly shook Jade to wake her much to her annoyance.

" What's the matter Vega?" Jade asked sleepily.

" Its almost 8 I have to go" I said

" Jesus we were sleep that long?" She asked

" Yes and If I don't get home like right now I'll be taking a dirt nap" I said

Jade nodded and got up and woke the girls up. We got dressed quickly and headed out the door to our respectable cars. Jade drove me back to Hollywood Arts to pick up my car she gave me a quick kiss and told me to text her when I made it home. I drove all the way home doing 60 in a 45 zone. I parked my car and ran to the front door. After unlocking it I tried to silently sneak in without someone noticing me but that was an epic fail because as soon as I closed the door and locked it the lights came on and a scary looking Trina was staring at me.

" Tori where the hell have you been?" She asked

" The real question is what the hell is that black shit on your face you look like the creature from the black lagoon " I said

" It's my new beauty mask but disregard Andre told me you never showed up to study hall so where were you?" She asked

" Trina I don't have to tell you about everything that goes on in my life and where I was is none of your business." I said

" It is my business Tori mom told me to make sure that you didn't fuck up anymore than you already have and I promised her I would" Trina says

" Yea because we wouldn't want good ol mommy dearest to be the subject of ridicule because God knows she would rather die than be embarrassed by something her freak of a daughter did" I said

" Tori come on that's not fair" Trina says

" You want to know what isn't fair Trina knowing that your own mother doesn't love you that's unfair knowing that she looks at me as nothing more than a freak of nature or how she tells everyone that im papi's child from a previous marriage because she's too ashamed to let people know im her daughter that's unfair Trina she praises you and dumps on me she doesn't give a fuck about me Trina so I don't give a fuck about her or what she says" I said

" Tori im sorry I never knew she did all those things to you" Trina says

" It's fine im beyond over it" I said

" Beck told me you left with Jade and those other girls" Trina says

" Well if you already knew why did you ask me where I was?" I asked

" Because Tori I want you to be able to tell me things Im your big sis thats what im here for" Trina says.

" Ill keep that in mind " I said.

" So did you fuck her?" Trina says.

I shook my head no because it was the truth I only kissed and cuddled with Jade but I fucked Melanie and Megan but Trina didn't need to know all of that. We spoke for another 15 minutes before I decided to call it a night. I opened the door to my room , threw my back pack down, closed and locked my door , and headed towards my bathroom. I turned on the shower making sure it was the right temperature before shedding my clothes and getting in. I thought about everything that transpired today at Jade's house and instantly got turned on I grabbed la monstruo and gently stroked her. I thought about all the sexy faces and sounds Jade made while Megan ate her out

" Mmmmm" I moaned

How her back arched when she was ready to cum.

" Mmm uhh" i moaned

How she looked when she was fucking living shit out of Melanie

" Uh fuck" I moaned

And how she laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arm around me and fell asleep.

" Oh Fucccccckkkkk" I moaned as i reached my peak.

I finished my shower and grabbed my robe and put it on before walking back into my room. I plopped down on my bed and looked over at my phone I had one new message from Jade.

JADE WEST:

I thought I told you to text me when you got home you have me worried and shit

ME:

Sorry I got caught up talking to Trina forgive me?

JADE WEST:

I will forgive you this time but dont let it happen again I don't want anybody to think im going soft.

ME:

Haha Alright

JADE WEST:

I enjoyed myself today you have some pretty good moves Vega and hopefully next time we'll actually get to have sex with eachother lol

ME:

Haha Right.

JADE WEST:

Well gdnight Vega see you tomorrow

ME:

Gdnight Jade

I put my phone on the charger and got under my blankets falling straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

I have to admit that I set the whole thing with Melanie and Megan up to see if I could really trust Vega as my partner and I was impressed when she passed my test with flying colors. I heard about Tori from a girl from Sherwood named Tanner apparently she feels the same way about Tori as Melanie feels for me only difference is no matter how much Melanie says she hates me she still wont pass up the chance to fuck me but Tanner wants to see Vega completely destroyed. I won't let that happen though because as crazy as it sounds I think Vega and I could be good for each other. We can balance each other out and have a great fucking time doing it. I know your probably wondering where im going with this whole partnership thing with Vega I see it as way we can both have a good time and not have to worry about that whole Im cheating on you you're cheating on me thing because let's face it im a womanizer and so is Vega we've probably fucked more girls than most of the guys at school I dont see a reason for that to change we had a great fucking time today I know I enjoyed watching Vega fuck those girls mercilessly and the looks she gave me while Megan ate me out made my pussy quiver with anticipation but we didn't have sex and even though it kind of bummed me out I was glad that we didn't when Vega and I fuck I want it to be just us two that way I could have her all to myself.

After texting Vega goodnight I decided to take a shower and after 30 minutes of the shower head sending me to complete ecstasy I got out , threw my hair into a messy bun , grabbed some pjs , and headed to bed. My alarm clock went off at 6 o clock and I almost smashed it to smithereens whoever came up with this day light savings time bullshit should meet the sharp tips of my scissors. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before returning to my room and going into the closet to find something to wear. I decided to wear dark denim skinny jeans that hugged my ass and hips just right , A black form fitting sleeveless shirt that made my tits sit up perfectly, My black Doc Martens , and my leather jacket. I applied some dark make up and curled my hair , grabbed my gears of War bag and headed out the door. I stopped at sky bucks to grab some coffee before heading to Hollywood Arts. I pulled into the school's parking and parked my car next to Vega's. I got out and headed towards the entrance but when I opened the double doors I was hit by the worst fucking stench I had ever smelled in my life.I walked over to the lockers where the rest of the gang was standing and holding their noses.

" What in the blue fuck is that smell?" I asked

" That idiot Sinjin let skunks loose in the vents" Robbie says

" Why in the fuck would he do that ?" I asked

" Who knows it is Sinjin were talking about" Trina says

" I think I'm going to puke" Tori says holding her mouth

" I say we should get the fuck out of here" i said

" Don't you think you miss enough class Jade?" Beck asked

" No one asked you for your input Beckett " I said

" It's true though Jade we can't ditch today because we find out who our partners are for that project for Sikowitz's class " Cat says

" Oh right I forgot about that well we might as well head over there now" I said

" Well I guess I'll see you guys later " Trina says giving Andre a quick kiss before walking to her class.

 **Andre, Beck** , Robbie, and Cat walked in front of Tori and I as we headed to Sikowitz's classroom. We walked into Sikowitz's class and almost jumped out of our skin when we saw our weird teacher looking like the miner in My bloody Valentine.

 **"** Hello Children " Sikowitz said

" Sikowitz why on earth are you wearing that?" Cat asked

" It's helping to ward off the skunk smell by the way has anyone seen Sinjin?" He asked

" My guess is he's hiding so principal Helen won't suspend him for releasing those skunks in the vents" Robbie says

" Why would he even release them up there?" Sikowitz asked

" Because he's a twisted little fuck" I said

" Jade that's not nice " Sikowitz said

" Im not nice Sikowitz" I said with a smirk

" Anywho moving forward I'm going to announce your partners for the project that's due in three weeks Robbie you're with Beck , Cat you're with Andre , Jade you're with Tori , Megan you're with Ben , Alex you're with Destiny , and the rest of you pair with your neighbor class you are to do a scene where you change for the better ." Sikowitz said

" So partner my place or yours?" Tori asked

" Definitely mine" I said with a smirk.

After Sikowitz explained more to us about the project he pretty much got bored and let us go for the last 30 minutes of class. So Tori and I headed to the Janitor's Closet where Im currently being pinned against the wall and kissed senseless by a very sexy half Latina.

" Fuck Jade I've been thinking about you all night" Tori says breaking the kiss.

" Like wise Vega " I said reaching into her Joggers and grabbing a very hard la monstruo.

I guess Tori didn't want me to feel left out so she unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down some so her hand could slid inside my underwear.

" Mmmm fuck Vega " I moaned as Tori's slender fingers massaged my clit

" Jesus so wet Jade" Tori says continuing rubbing circles around my clit

" That's what you do to me Vega" I moaned out

I stroked La monstruo while Tori played with my pussy and using her other hand to grope and knead my tits through my shirt. I wanted Tori to fuck me into a stupor but a silent predator ruined that for me. One of the god damned skunks Sinjin released was slowly coming towards us so before it could spray us Vega and I bolted towards the door , opened it, then slammed it shut.

" Fuck that was close" Tori says

" When I find that fucker Sinjin Im going to make him pay for this" I said

" Kick his ass double for me too" Tori says

I was just about to reply to what Tori says when I realized that Tori was still hard and her dick print was clearly visible in her Joggers.

" Vega get over here" I said trying not to make it obvious to the people who were still lingering in the hall way

" What's up babe?" Tori asked

" La monstruo" I said making Tori look down at her fully hard member.

" Shit let's go to the bathroom " Tori says covering herself with a book she picked up.

We entered the bathroom and went into the big stall right after checking if all the rest were empty of course and locked it. I pushed Vega into the stall door and kissed her passionately before sliding down her body and pulling down her Joggers and boxers releasing La monstruo from its confines. As many times as I've seen Tori's dick it still surprises me everytime. I grab a hold of her fleshy staff and lick around her perfect mushroom top tip before engulfing her.

" Ahhhh fuck Jade" Tori moaned

I felt like a kid in a candy store and this sweet meat of Vega's was a peppermint stick to lick and suck as long as I wanted . I definitely wouldn't mind doing this every minute of every day worshipping this magnificent cock with my mouth until my jaw falls off because it would be totally worth it. Tori would never have to ask or beg me to do this because I'd do it willingly. I bobbed up and down on la monstruo coating it with my saliva and Vega couldn't have been more happier. She gripped the back of my head not hard enough to hurt me but just enough for me to deep throat her. Vega's moans were music to my ears as I continued to pleasure her in the best way possible.

" Mmmm Jade your mouth feels so fucking good I dont think im going to last much longer" Tori says

I let her fall out of my mouth for a moment to say" Then you cum for me Tori I want you coat my throat and fill my stomach with your baby batter until im too full to think straight " I said before putting her back into my mouth and gripping her ass so that she could fuck my throat.

I wanted her cum so badly to be filled completely with that baby making juice. Tori continued to grip the back of my head as she pumped in and out of my mouth.

" Ahhhh mmmm fuck Uhhhhhhhh Jade shiiiiitttttt im cumming!" Tori yelled as she shot her hot load down mymy throat.

I happily swallowed ever last drop cleaning up any residual cum that was left.

" Fuck Jade that was fucking incredible" Tori says

" Glad you enjoyed it Vega but we have to get out of here and head to gym" I said

" Fine but I'm returning the favor later on today" she says

" Im definitely looking forward to that " I said walking with Tori out the bathroom.

Ms Mack was a complete bitch to us today she made us run 6 laps around the track , 50 push ups, 20 jumping Jacks, 30 sit ups , and 10 burpees . I was sore and irritated as hell going back to that locker room but I managed to get myself dressed. I looked for Tori in the bathroom where she usually changed but she wasn't there. I walked towards the gym's exit and saw Tori talking to some girl I had only seen a few times during the school year I think her name is Anna she's about my height with red hair and freckles she looks like an upgraded version of Pippi Longstocking. I wondered what they were talking about my guess is that she wants to hook up with Vega but by the looks of it Vega isn't interested. I walked up to them and interrupted their conversation.

" Hey Vega ready to go?" I asked

" Yea sure see ya later Anna" Tori says walking with me out of the gym.

" What was that about ?" I asked

" She wanted to go with me to Melanie's party tonight " Tori says.

" Fuck I forgot all about that" I said

":Yea are you going?" She asked

" I guess I will because if I dont Melanie will have my ass" I said

" Well it's set then we can go together" Tori said

" We sure can but before we do that we have some unfinished business to take care of Miss Vega" I said with a mischievous grin on my face.

" Oh I see well how about this after school I'll run home grab my outfit for the party then meet you back at your place so we can finish what we started" She said

" Ok sounds good to me" I said

" Great well I better book it if im going to make it to Oswald's class on time see ya later" Tori says giving me a quick kiss before going to class.

I was definitely getting used to our affection exchange.

I walked into my 3rd period class which was calculus with Mrs Newmar. I hated this class because it wasnt challenging enough for me I was a genius at math I pretty much tutored everyone in the group except Robbie who I share this class with but I didn't mind I'd just do what I always did in this class read ahead of everyone and solve all of the math problems and take a nap until the bell rang.

" Hey Jade " Robbie says

" What is it Shapiro?" I asked

" I know its none of my business but is something going on between you and Tori ?" He asked

" You're right Robbie it's none of your fucking business" I said

" Sheesh Jade ok sorry I asked" he said

I Scoffed and shook my head.

" So what if there was something going on between me and Vega what's it to you?" I asked

" It's just nice to see you smile for once Jade" he says with a smile before turning back to face the front.

He was right I am happy and I owe most of it to that half Latina.

Class ended and we all filed out the classroom room like ants. I walked over to my locker to put away my books when Melanie came up to me

" You're coming tonight right?" She asked

" Yea I'll be there " I said

" You think you can score us some party favors?" She asked

" Sure I'll call my guy and get back to you" I said

" Thanks Jade I owe you one" Melanie says

" You owe me several " I said as she walked away

The best thing about having rich parents is you get to meet alot of drug dealers and alcohol vendors that can pretty much get you anything under the sun. So I decided to call Ralph a dealer who's done hard time in Jail when the police busted up his meth lab but he still has the best shit that money can buy. I left a message on his machine telling him to meet me at Melanie's. My next class was Dance I liked this class because I could figure out new ways to deal with my rage and give my body a good work out as well. I walked into the dance studio and felt my phone vibrating it was Vega sending me an attachment

TORI:

Just giving you something to think about

My eyes went wide when I realized that Vega had just sent me a picture of her holding la monstruo she was definitely going to get it now. After class I went to go find Vega who kept sexting me and sending naughty pics that have me wetter than Niagara Falls. I was in need of a serious release and I was going to get it as soon as I found Vega. I was walking to the Asphalt when I ran into Trina.

" Trina have you seen Tori?" I asked

" No why?" Trina asked with an irritated tone.

" Because I'm looking for her" I said

" So you can get her to ditch with you again hear this Jade and hear me good stay away from my sister she's in enough shit and I dont need you to drag her down more you're a fucking disease Jade you spread like wild fire and infect everything around you leaving people sick and weak I'm not going to let you do that to my sister" Trina says

I Scoffed

" You dont know shit about me Trina and you definitely dont know your own sister because if you did you'd know that we're two of a kind Tori is just as ruthless as I am but Alright Trina I'll stay away from Vega but its no guarantee that she'll stay away from me" I said walking past her.

I couldn't believe Trina the fucking balls on this fucking girl telling me to stay away from Vega . I decided to skip the rest of school and head home I didn't feel like seeing anyone right now . I pulled into my drive way and hopped out the car. I walked up the path to my front door and opened it heading straight for my room . I dropped my Gears of War bag on the floor and laid across my bed and before I knew it I drifted off to sleep. A couple of hours later I felt my bed move and instantly sprang up to see a very concerned looking Tori staring at me.

" Vega? What are you doing here and how did you get in my house?" I asked groggily.

"Umm we have unfinished business and you're not the only one whose good with sharp objects" She says

" So you picked the lock ?" I asked

" No I used the spare key that was hidden under your welcome mat" She says

" Oh I forgot all about that just dont let anyone else know it's under there im not trying to get robbed" I said

" Ok but what happened at lunch I was looking for you but Cat said that you took off?" Tori asked

I was debating whether or not to tell Tori the truth about what happened today but I've never lied to her before and Im not going to start now.

" Let's just say that Trina isn't a fan of our newly formed friendship she told me to stay away from you because you're already in enough shit and I dont need to drag you down even further" I said

" Fucking Trina I told her to stay the hell out of my business " Tori said Angrily

" Tori she's your sister she's just trying to look out for you" I said

" Look out for me? Jade Trina's the reason I've gone through most of the shit I have since the end last year" She says

" What do you mean Vega?" I asked

" Remember my first day of school you asked me why I got transferred to Hollywood Arts and I said because I was being whore well that was only part of the truth the reason I left Sherwood is because of a girl named Tanner" She said

I perked up at that name because she was the girl who told me all about Vega.

" It was the end of Freshman year for me and the end of sophomore year for her we used to hang out with the same group of people you know the low lifes but it didn't matter because all I was interested in was Tanner. We used to ditch and hang out all of the time she was the first girl to find out about la monstruo she took my virginity and she was the first girl I fell in love with I thought nothing could ever tear us apart but I was wrong Tanner and I went to a party and got completely trashed we had sex and the condom broke but we were so fucked up that we didn't care three weeks later Tanner came over to my house and told me she was pregnant I was so fucking scared I didn't know what to do I was fucking 15 I wasn't ready to be a parent but I loved her so much that I was willing to step up and take care of my responsibility. Rumors started to spread around the school about Tanner's pregnancy and that's when I came out and told everyone about my pal here some people freaked but everyone else was cool with it. When I got home from school that day My parents and Trina were waiting for me my mother gave me the most nastiest look I'd ever seen her give me my dad's was more sympathetic and Trina was just flat out mad and that's when she said are the rumors true you knocked that Tanner girl up what was I thinking and why didn't I tell her and that's when my mother got up and slapped the holy hell out of me and told me how much of an embarrassment I was to her and that she wished I was never born which caused my dad to yell at her. The next day my mother went to Tanner's house and told her mother about the pregnancy and about me her parents flipped out and made Tanner get an abortion after it happened my mother went to visit Tanner at her house and told her that I hated her for killing our child and that I never really loved her and that she should move on Tanner believed her so when I came up to her at school she slapped me and called me a freak and told me she never wanted to see me again I was crushed I went home and took a bottle of pain killers Trina found me and called 911 and they pumped my stomach just in time but they kept me on suicide watch for three days and when I came home I was a different person I was colder heartless even the old Tori died in that hospital and a new one was born I told myself that I didn't need love and that's why I'm the way I am now" Tori said

My god I felt so bad for Tori her mother is a heatless bitch because of her Tori turned into a monster. I was speechless I didn't know what to say to her so I decided not to say anything I wrapped my arms around her letting her know that I understood and that I was here I never hugged anyone other than Cat but it felt good to be in Tori's embrace.

" So Jade I told you my story now tell me yours" She says

" There's not much to tell Tori I dont believe in love because I dont know what love is my parents never loved me hell they don't even deal with me they come by once a month to make sure I paid the bills and Mortgage with the money they send me , My father deposits 10 , 000 into my account for my personal use and groceries but I rarely use it so im probably a zillionaire by now. I don't have many friends because no one can really deal with my attitude and fits of rage, Cat's my Bestfriend but she's scared to death that she'll come over here one day and find me dead, Beck is sort of my bestfriend we dated last year he wanted me to commit myself to him but I refused and he broke up with me even though he told everyone I broke up with him , Andre and Robbie tolerate me for Cat's sake other than them I don't have anyone else " I said

" You have me too Jade I don't know where we're going with this whole partnership thing whether it's for the long haul or just for right now it doesn't matter because either way I'll be right here" Tori says

I smiled and thanked Tori for what she said because for some odd reason I believe Tori will be here for me whether she's my friend or otherwise.

" Hey Vega " I said

" Yea Jade?" She asked

" I believe we have some unfinished business to intend to " I said making Tori perk up

I know what your thinking we just shared our tales of emotional trauma now I'm ready to jump her bones what can I say im a horn dog sue me.

Tori leaned forward and captured my lips in a sweet kiss but passionate kiss that rendered me helpless Tori's a great kisser and I dont think I'll ever get tired of her soft lips. Tori laid me flat on my back and climbed on top of me not breaking our kiss . Tori's hands palmed each side of my face as she deepened the kiss and battled my tongue for dominance which she won but hey I didn't mind. Tori kissed down my jawline down to my neck where she sucked softly at my pulse point before going up to my earlobe gently tugging at it with her teeth if i wasnt wet before I was a goddamn geyser now. I let out a soft moan as she worked her way down to the top of my exposed cleavage. She ran her tongue over the top of my breasts sending electric currents through my body. I couldn't wait any longer my girls were in need of some serious attention. So I sat up and removed my shirt and unhooked my bra revealing my girls to Tori who eyes were wide as saucers I smirked and laid back down on the bed.

" What are you staring at Vega get to it " I said

" Your nipples are pierced " she said

" So they are" I said

" That is so fucking sexy" Tori says continuing to stare at them

" You know what else would be sexy Vega if you slide your tongue across them" I said getting impatient.

" That would be sexy but Jade your tits are so fucking beautiful I can't stop staring at them" Tori said

" Vega Im happy to know you're in awe of my tits but right now I'm about 5 seconds from forcibly breastfeeding you" I said

" Awww does Jadey's boobies need attention " Tori says

" Yes" I grumbled.

" Do you need Tori to lick and suck them?" She asked

" You are such an asshole" I said

" Well I'm willing to do that Jade once you say the magic word can you tell me the magic word Jade?" She asked

" Castration" I said getting annoyed

" Oh god no Jade that's not the magic word" Tori says

" OH FOR FUCK SAKES PLEASE VEGA PLEASE CAN YOU TOUCH THEM , LICK THEM, SUCK THEM , BITE THEM I DON'T GIVE A SHIT JUST FUCKING DO IT ALREADY!" I yelled

" Well if you insist " Tori says laughing.

I swear this girl was going to be the fucking death of me.

Tori gave me a quick kiss before kissing down to my breasts and boy I'll tell you it felt damn good when her lips finally suctioned around my nipple Tori definitely has a magnificent mouth the things she can do with it would drive any girl crazy.

" Mmmm fuck Vega that feels so fucking good" I moaned

Tori continued her assault on my breasts switching from one breast to the other .She filcked , licked, and sucked my nipples until I was almost ready to burst. Tori let my nipple go with a pop and climbed off the bed.

" What are you doing?" I asked

" What does it look like?" She asked stripping out of her shirt

Tori has an amazing body you can tell she works out.

" Im about to return the favor " she says

Tori grabbed a hold of my legs and pulled me to the edge of the bed and started unbuttoning my jeans . She pulled them down along with my thong and once they were completely off she threw them behind her back so that they landed on the floor. The look Vega had on her face was one of a predator she ran her hands up my legs slowly sending chills up my spine before spreading them so that she was face to face with my already dripping pussy.

" You smell delicious Jade" Tori says before diving head first into my crotch.

Now I've gotten head plenty of times but nothing could compare to what Tori was making me feel right now the girl was a fucking beast I've never felt anything like this before and after being with Tori I dont think anyone else will ever come close to making me feel the way she does.

" Awwww uhhhh mmmm fuck Tori Yes!" I Screamed as Tori's tongue worked me over.

I completely understand now why those girls were pissed when Tori stopped sleeping with them because if she did what she's doing to me now I would be pissed if she left me too. Tori's tongue was the shit that fairy tales were made of a mythical being sent to pleasure girls beyond their wildest dreams Tori's tongue was 24k gold and I had just hit the Jackpot.

" Uhhhh mmmm holy fucking shit " I moaned as Tori gently sucked on my clit.

God there has to be a law against feeling this good whoever taught Tori how to master the art of giving head needs a fucking award because Tori's skills are top rank . I was on cloud 9 with this beautiful girl between my legs eating my pussy like Thanksgiving dinner. And the best part about all of this is Tori's stamina she's been down there for 45 minutes I've came 3 times already but she keeps going and going like the energizer bunny personally after 20 minutes im done otherwise I feel like im getting lock jaw but Tori no her tongue keeps on moving faster and faster to the point of me feeling like my pussy is being attacked by sonic the hedgehog.

" Oh God Tori fuck I can't take anymore Im going to Holy fucking shit Oh my god Tori fuck yes im cumming!" I Screamed as I came all over Tori's face and tongue.

I take a minute to catch my breath before looking at Tori.

" Who the hell taught you how to do that ?" I asked

" Porn" Tori says licking her lips

" Porn taught you that?" I asked

" No I used to practice on fruit when I was like 13" Tori says laughing

" Well thank you fruit" I said making Tori laugh harder

"So I take it im going to be returning the favor alot" Tori says climbing back on top of me

" Oh yea" I said bringing her in for a kiss

Tori deepened the kiss and battled my tongue for dominance and this time I won. Tori grinded into me and I could feel a very hard la monstruo rubbing against me.

" Tori" I said breaking the kiss

" What's wrong am I hurting you?" She asked

" No you're not hurting me" I said

" Then what is it ?" She asked

" Im ready are you?" I asked

" We made it this far " Tori said

" Then take the rest of your clothes off and let's do this" I said

Tori nodded and hopped off the bed I watched as she took off her sports bra, shoes, jeans, and boxers . I smiled despite the fact that Tori was born with a penis she was gorgeous, beautiful tan skin , great body, a killer smile , with perfect cheek bones Tori was it any girl would be crazy not to want her.

" Well this it" Tori says rolling a condom on.

" Yup it is now get your sexy ass over here and show me why girls stalk you" I said laughing.

Tori walked over to the bed and climbed on top of me positioning herself between my legs and lining la monstruo with my entrance.

"You ready? She asked

I nodded and thats when I realized I hadn't had a penis inside of me since Beck . Tori pushed inside of me at a slow pace.

" Ahhhhh" I moaned as Tori began to slow stroke me.

" Are you ok am I hurting you?" She asked

" Yea im fine just haven't done this in a while keep going: I said

After a while I got used to Tori's size and width and started to get into it.

":Ahhhh mmmm fuck Uhhhhhhhh Vega yes right there fuck me!" I Screamed

" Yea is that what you want Jade for me to fuck you like the whore you are huh you're a whore aren't you Jade?" Tori asked

" Yes mmmm fuck yes Tori im a whore your whore Oh god fuck me Vega" I said

" Your goddamn right your my whore to fuck as I see fit" Tori says pounding into me like a Jack hammer.

" Uuhhh Umm yes Tori im yours to fuck as you see fit no matter what time or place Uhhh I'll always be ready to service you in any way I can Uhhh Fuck" I moaned out.

" Is that right so you're willing to be my little fuck doll to fuck whenever I want and however I want fuck I like the sound of that" Tori says putting my legs by head fucking the shit out of me.

" Oh uhhhhh ahhhh uhhh mmmm shit Me to baby I like the sound of it too" I moaned out

":God Jade feel so fucking good" Tori says

" Uhh you do too" I said

" Ride me?" She asked

" Uhh thought you'd never ask" I said flipping us so that i was on top.

" Uhhh Fuck Tori so fucking big you fill me up so fucking good" I said as I began to ride her.

" Ahhhh mmmm fuck Jade ride me baby" Tori moaned out

And I did just that I rode Tori like she was a fucking pony I dont think I could ever get tired of fucking her or her fucking me.

" Fuck Jade you're so fucking good at this" Tori says

" That's right Tori Im the best you'll ever have and the best youll ever get no other girl will ever ride you like I do" I said.

" Uhhh I wouldn't want them to I only want this with you fuck" she says

" Aww dont get soft on me Vega I want you to be the beast I know you can be" I said bouncing up and down on la monstruo.

" You want a beast huh well that's what you're going to get" Tori said

The next thing I knew Tori lifted me up like she had hind legs and started slamming inand out of me at a fast pace.

" Holy fucking shit Oh my god Tori" I moaned

I had never felt anything like this it was fucking insane.

" Someone looks impressed" Tori says continuing to slam into me

" Fucking right im impressed you beautiful fucking monster you're going to make me cum" I said

" well cum for me you magnificent bitch we'll cum together " Tori says

" Ahhhh mmmm fuck Uhhhhhhhh Vega" I moaned still riding her as she pounds into me.

" Mmmm fuck Jade" She moaned out

A couple more of Tori's powerful thrusts and I was cumming harder than I ever done in my life I was literally seeing fucking stars . Tori came a little while after she helped me ride out my orgasm.

" Jesus Vega you are incredible" I said

" You're pretty damn awesome yourself Jade" Tori says Kissing the top of my head

I layed in Vega's arms basking in our after glow but then I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7 o clock Melanie's party started at 9 .

" Shit Vega we have to get up and start getting ready for Melanie's party" I said

" Fuck we do shower with me?" Vega asked

I happily agreed and Igot into the shower with her. 45 minutes later we were getting out of the shower after Vega fucked me senseless against my shower wall we were finally getting ready for Melanie's party. I decided to wear a black ruffled skirt with no stockings or leggings underneath , a black midriff top that showed off my flat stomach, and black red bottom heels. I slightly curled my hair and put on some dark make up around my eyes and topped it off with blood red lipstick. Vega's outfit fit her style completely a black longline shirt, leather skinny jeans and black Gucci combat boots. She wore her hair down after straightening it letting her beautiful brunette hair fall to middle of her back. Tori was gorgeous I was proud to have her as my partner. After grabbing our leather jackets and Aviator sun glasses Tori and I headed out the door and out to my car. I texted Ralph Melanie's address he said he'd meet me there.

" Ready to go lover?" I asked putting the key into the ignition and starting the car.

" Let's do this beautiful" Tori says as we drove the 30 minute drive to Melanie's.

When we pulled up to Melanie's the party had already started loud techno music could be heard all the way down the street. Tori and I walked hand and hand into the house. People were already on the dance floor while others were in the kitchen with all of the drinks.

" Hey Hey " Cat says walking up to us.

" Hey Kitty Cat where's everyone?" I asked

" Robbie, Beck, Andre, and Trina are in the backyard with Melanie and Megan" Cat says

" Fuck Trina's here" Tori says shaking her head.

" Yea and she's pretty skeeved that you didn't come home but on another note Tori you're looking really good tonight" Cat says

" And you're looking damn good in that red dress Cat" Tori says taking Cat by the hand and twirling her around to get a better look of her in her dress.

I smirked liking where this could possibly go if I played my cards right I could have Vega and Cat in my bed tonight.

Cat took both us to the backyard where the rest of the gang was standing and conversating.

" Guess who I found" Cat says to the rest of the gang

" Hey Tori Hey Jade" Beck says

" looking good yall" Andre says

Trina rolled her eyes and continued to drink whatever was in her cup.

" I thought you said you weren't coming to this party Trina" Tori says angrily

" Well I was bored at home by myself so I decided to come" Trina says sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes and asked if I wanted a drink I said yes so she went into the house to make us a drink.

" I thought I told you to stay away from my sister":Trina says angrily

" I thought I told you that she wouldn't stay away from me" I said with a smirk

" You're pushing it Jade I told you to leave my sister alone and now you show up to this party with her I really would hate to have to kick your ass Jade" Trina says

" Trina please save that for the girls who talk shit about you Vega was right it's not your fucking business " I said

" It is my business when it comes to my sister Jade" trina says

" Whatever" I said not hearing Tori come from inside the house

" Hey you go Jade " Tori says

" Thanks baby" I said smirking at Trina who turned and walked away.

" What was that all about?" Tori asked

" Your sister hates me " I said

" I guess I don't care what Trina says I like you" Tori says

I gave her a quick kiss and finished my drink. My phone vibrated letting me know that a new text was sent. It was Ralph telling me he was outside so I grabbed Tori , Megan , and Melanie so they could follow me out to get the party favors from Ralph.

" This shit better be good Jade " Melanie says

" Trust me it is" I said walking towards Ralph

" Hey Ralph what you got in the bag?" I asked

" I got some weed , some coke, some Ecstasy, Mollys , Xanax, percocet , and if you're really crazy some special K" Ralph says

" Alright we'll take all of it" I said

" All of it!" Tori, Megan, and Melanie said

" It's a party you're supposed to get fucked up so pay the man Melanie so we can get to it" I said

Melanie reluctantly paid Ralph and walked with us back into her house.

" This shit better worth the 500 I just spent Jade" Melanie says

" It will be now lets get fucked up" I said

Tori , Melanie, Megan, Cat, Andre, Beck , Robbie, Trina , and I went up to Melanie's room to start our night.

Andre rolled up the weed , while Tori , Cat, and Trina popped a molly, Megan , Melanie, and I decided to be more adventurous and put a special K strip on our tongues, Beck and Robbie popped a percocet. We all sat down to smoke the joints that Andre rolled. We passed the joints around for a good 30 minutes and by then the other Drugs we took started to kick in so we went down stairs to hit the dance floor. I grabbed Tori boy was she fucked up she couldn't stop. laughing to save her life which made me laugh uncontrollably. The dj changed the song and it turned out to be the trap remix to the theme song for Ben 10 by J Squad . Now let me remind you people we're beyond fucked im talking high as three kites in the sky so as soon as the beat dropped we were all on the floor dancing like idiots and singing the words.

"It started when an alien device did what it didAnd stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid Now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid He's Ben 10" Tori , Andre , Megan, and Cat sang.

"So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise He'll turn into and alien before your very eyes He's slimy creepy fast and shiny he's every shape and size He's Ben 10" Trina, Melanie, and Beck sang

" Armed with the powers he's on the case Fighting off evil from earth and space He'll never stop qtill he makes them pay Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day He's Ben 10" Me and Robbie sang.

Normally I hated these kinds of songs but right now I didn't give a shit I was having fun. After dancing like fools Vega , Cat , and I ended up in the guest bathroom doing lines of coke .

" God I've never been this high in my life " Tori says

" Well welcome to the high life Vega" I said bursting into fits of laughter causing Cat to laugh with me.

" This party is pretty cool" Cat says

" Sure is Kitty" I said walking behind her and grabbing her small but perky breasts.

" Uhhh mmmm Jade" Cat says loving the feeling of my hands massaging her.

" Come here Vega " I said I

Tori comes over to me and I connect our lips letting go of Cat's right boob and using my now free right hand to unbutton Vega's Jeans. I grabbed a hold of her clothed member.

" Ahhh Fuck Jade" Tori says

I let my left hand creep under Cat's dress and started massaging her pussy through her underwear.

I w" Mmmm fuck Jade " Cat moaned

Tori grabbed my girls and started massaging them as I rubbed her.

" Ahhhh mmmm shit Tori" I said

" Fuck this I want you now " Tori said turning me around , picking me up, and sitting me on the sink.

" What about Cat baby?" I asked

" She's next" Tori says in a husky but sexy voice

Tori let her jeans and boxers hit the floor and rolled a condom on la monstruo before pulling my thong to the side and thrusting herself in to me.

" Uh Fuck Baby yes" I moaned out

Tori grabbed my legs and wrapped them around her as she pounds into me.

" Uhhhh mmmm Ahhhh" I moaned.

I looked over at Cat who was watching us intensely with her hand in her underwear. This was all so sexy Cat played with her pussy as Tori fucked me like a made woman . My head lulled back as she kissed my neck and sucked at my pulse making sure to leave a mark . I peeped over at Cat who had loosened the tie around her neck letting the top of her dress fall revealing her small but perky breasts my mouth watered at the sight. Cat stood and pulled the dress down her legs leaving her standing in nothing but her red thong.

" Mmm Tori baby look at Cat" I said many Tori look over at Cat.

" Fuck Cat you are sexy" Tori says

" So both of you " Cat says

" Baby she looks so ready mmmm fuck " I moaned out as Tori continued to fuck me.

" She does " Tori says

" Babe when your done with me I want you to show her why you're such a beast" I said

" You got it" Tori says ramming herself into me at a fast pace.

" God you two are so fucking hot together my pussy is getting wet just looking at you guys." Cat says

I smirked and pulled Tori in for a make out session while she continued to fuck my brains out. The sounds of my moans echoed through out the bathroom . Tori fucked me into orgasmic bliss and soon enough Cat would meet the same fate. Tori slid out of me and pulled off the used condom , grabbed a towel to wash herself off , and then grabbed a brand new condom. The anticipation of what Tori was going to do to Cat had me beyond excited. Tori was a fucking beast and Cat probably wouldn't walk right for a week after this.

" Come here Kitten " Tori says in a husky but sexy voice

Cat pretty much crawled over on all fours over to Tori before grabbing la monstruo putting it into her mouth inhaling Tori's dick like a pro.

" Fuck that's right kitty suck that dick worship it because you're in the presence of a goddess" I said

Cat bobbed up and down on la monstruo like a bobble head toy letting Tori slide all the way down her throat.

" Mmmm fuck Kitten" Tori moaned

" You like that baby fucking that beautiful mouth of hers until you cum and fill her tummy with that delicious baby batter of yours" I said

" Uhhh mmmm fuck" Tori says gripping Cat's head pumping in and out of her mouth.

I didn't know what it was about this scene that had me beyond turned on because normally I would've been pissed because I had to share Cat with someone but because it was Tori I didn't feel the need to get mad . Tori pumped in and out of Cat's mouth until she came in her mouth and all over her face and Tits. It was definitely time for Cat to share so I walked over to her and kissed her passionately deepening the kiss sharing Tori's sweet cum. Of course that didn't last long because Tori had gotten rock hard again and decided to make Cat her victim. Tori bended Cat over by the sink and slid inside of her making Cat moan loudly. I watched as Tori fucked my bestfriend into a stupor poor Cat she never had a chance . After Tori came for the third time we cleaned up and walked into the kitchen to hydrate ourselves.

" Where the hell have you guys been the party is almost over " Beck says

We stared at him like he was crazy before looking over at the clock seeing that it was almost 2 in the morning where the fuck did the time go?

" Tori you might want to go find Trina she was looking for you" Beck says

" Alright I'll see you in a little while babe" Tori says giving me a quick kiss making Beck look at us with a shocked look on his face.

" Babe ?" Beck asked.

" Yes Babe Beckett " I said

" so you and Tori are together?" He asked

" Looks that way doesn't it" I said

" I can't believe you Jade she hasn't been at the school for a whole week and you've managed to corrupt her you ought to be ashamed of yourself " Beck says

I scoffed.

" So what if I have Beckett what business is it of yours ?" I asked

" You're only going to hurt her Jade " Beck says

" I have no intention of hurting her Beckett contrary to your belief I really care about her" I said

" We'll see " Beck says walking out the kitchen

I rolled my eyes I didn't have time to deal with Beck's jealousy . I headed towards the front door with Cat in tow hearing a loud arguing coming from Melanie's driveway.

" Tori you're ruining your fucking life!" Trina yelled

" It's my life to ruin Trina when are you going to get that" Tori says

" I'm trying to look out for you " Trina says

" What you're trying to do is boss me the fuck around and what's this shit I hear about you telling Jade to stay away from me Trina?" Tori asked

" She needs to stay away from you Tori and you need to stay away from her the life you two are living is reckless it wont lead anything good" Trina says

" Who the hell are you to judge us Trina you forget before mom started taking you to that church you were one drug away from being an addict and you we're an alcoholic who slept with anyone who'd give you the time of day." Tori says

" But I changed Tori it's not too late for you " Trina says

" What are you talking about Trina you popped 3 pills , smoked Marijuana, and drank a 5th of Tequila you haven't changed you just wanted everyone to think you have. " Tori says

" Whatever Tori it doesn't matter how much I fuck up Mom will never hate me for it because she loves me and not you" Trina says getting into Tori's face.

The next thing that happened put us into shock Tori drew back her fist and socked Trina in the face making her flip over and land on the grass. Beck , Andre , and I grabbed Tori who was angrier than hell and put her inside of my car. Andre rushed back to pick up Trina who was knocked out cold? What the hell just happened? I thought to myself.

When I got into the car and turned on the engine Tori was silent and it stayed that way the whole ride back to my house. After pulling into the driveway Tori got out of the car and headed towards my front door. I walked up to the front door and unlocked it. I grabbed Tori's hand and led her upstairs to what used to be my parents room and headed for the bathroom to get into the Jacuzzi tub. I turned the water on to fill the tub up and when it was done I turned on the jets. I walked over to Tori and stripped her out of her clothes then guided her over to the tub helping her in before stripping out of my clothes and heading in. I grabbed Tori sitting her between my legs as I held her.

" She's right you know no matter what she does my mom will always love her my mother hates me she always has my father is the only one who truly cares about me." Tori says

" Trina cares about you too Tori" I said

" No she doesn't Jade Trina doesn't see me as her little sister she sees me as her burden because mom is always telling her to look after me so I dont do anything stupid that'll embarrass her" Tori says

"Tori you're not a burden and fuck anyone who says you are you're an amazing person Tori and that's all that matters" I said.

Tori smiled and snuggled into me. After sitting and talking for about an hour or so Tori and I got out and headed towards my room. After drying off we decided clothes were not an option and hopped into bed. I cuddled into Tori because of course she's the big spoon . La monstruo rubbed up against my ass as Tori got comfortable. I was way too tired to start anything right now so I relaxed in Tori's embrace and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV

What a night last night was. Jade and I finally fucked , we went to a party and got completely trashed , I had sex with Jade and Cat , and I gave Trina a knuckle sandwich. Now I'm in Jade's bed cuddling with her. I glanced at her as she slept Jade looked peaceful almost angelic. I twisted my body so that I could free my arm careful not to wake Jade and made my way to the bathroom. After relieving myself I hopped into the shower. I washed my body and hair before turning the water off ,grabbing a towel ,and drying off . I crept silently into the bedroom and noticed Jade wasn't in the bed anymore. I looked around the room and there was no sign of Jade. I walked over by the closet to grab my duffle bag and as soon as I bent down to open it Jade sprung out of the closet dressed like that psychotic chick from the Scissoring . I Screamed my fucking head off and Jade started laughing hysterically.

" God Vega you should have seen your face" Jade says still laughing her ass off

" That wasn't funny Jade you could've given me a heart attack" I said

" Well that'll teach you to get out of bed and take a shower without me and why are you up so early anyway?" She asked

" I gotta get going it's time to face the music " I said

" Oh no you're not" Jade says

" Look Jade I'm going to be in a shit load of trouble for punching Trina" I said

" The way I see it Trina had it coming she had no business making that scene at Melanie's she embarrassed you and herself and if you're going to be in trouble for defending yourself then so be it the worse your parents can do is put you out and if they do you could always come and stay here" Jade says

" Stay here? With you?" I asked

" Sure I'll even give you your own room I don't know what good that's going to do since you'll always be in here with me" Jade says

" You're really serious about this " I said

" Yes I am" Jade said

I stood up forgetting all about the towel that was wrapped around me , grabbed Jade's face kissing her with everything I had in me backing her up until we both landed on her bed.

" So I take that as a yes" Jade says breaking the kiss.

" Definitely" I said continuing the kiss

La monstruo started getting hard as I continued to kiss Jade and grind against her.

" Vega grab a condom" Jade says

I hopped off the bed and reached into my duffle bag and pulled out a condom quickly rolling it on La monstruo and getting back on top of Jade. I lined myself up at her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her getting a loud moan from Jade.

" Mmmm fuck Vega" Jade moaned

I sped up my menistrations stroking her faster and harder gripping her thighs as they wrap around me.

" Fuck you feel good Jade" I said

" Uhhh mmmm shit you do to" Jade moaned out

" Ride me baby " I said

Jade flipped us so that she was on top. Jade rode me slow at first before picking up speed riding me like I was Sea Biscuit .

" Mmmm fuck Jade god damnit" I moaned

She rode me into ecstasy both of us came long and hard screaming out eachothers name.

After jumping back in the shower with Jade this time we got out got dressed and decided to go to Cat's for a little while. We pulled up to Cat's house and headed up the path to her front door and Jade rang the door bell and when the door opened a blonde girl eating what looked like a baked ham was standing there.

" Well Well Jade fucking West " The girl said

" Puckett" Jade replied

" Who's this" She asked

" Tori this is Sam Puckett Cat's roommate Sam this is Tori" Jade says

" Nice to meet you " I said

" So you're the chick with the dick?" Sam asked

" Jesus Puckett " Jade says

" It's cool Jade and yes that would be me" I said

" Cool come on in Cat's in her room" Sam says

We walked inside and Sam closed the door behind us and followed us to Cat's room. I gotta tell ya walking into Cat's room felt like I was walking into It's a small world at Disneyland it was so colorful and surrounded by stuffed animals and dolls.

" Tori ! Jadey ! " Cat says locking us both in a bear hug.

" Down Cat down" Jade says

" So what are you two up to?" Cat asked

" Nothing much just stopped by to see how you were" Jade says

" Or to have another go around" Sam says

" Sam!" Cat yelled.

" What? You're the one who told me about you three fucking in that Melanie girl's bathroom" Sam

" Just couldn't keep it to yourself could you kitty" Jade says sarcastically.

" Well who else was I supposed to tell about it?" Cat asked

" How about No One!" Jade yelled

" It's ok Jade Cat made a mistake it's ok no harm done" I said

" So just how big are you Tori ?" Sam asked

" Jesus it doesn't end does it?" Jade asked getting frustrated.

" Its cool well soft im about an 8 fully hard 10 1/2 half inches" I said

" That's impressive can I see it?" Sam asked

" Puckett what the fuck is wrong with you who the hell do you think she is Dirk Diggler?" Jade asked

" West calm your tits I was just joking " Sam says

" Like hell you were Puckett" Jade says

" Well if you're tripping this hard over this than it must be good" Sam says.

Jade growled.

I sat back and just watched as Sam and Jade argued before turning over to look at Cat who was smoking one of those Vape things.

" Do those really work?" I asked

" Yea especially this one it has liquid THC in it wanna try?" Cat asked

" What the hell" I said taking the Vape from her.

The Vapor went into my lungs and immediately took affect. Jade and Sam were in eachothers faces arguing about Sam's foul mouth but the more Cat and I passed the vape back and forth to eachother their voices began to fade away. I looked over at Cat who was probably as stoned as I was and she had a very sneaky grin on her face I guess she was thinking the same thing I was we had to stop these feuding beauties before they killed eachother. Cat got up and I followed suit she went over to Sam and I went over to Jade. I spun Jade around and wrapped my arms around her and planted a kiss on her soft lips and Cat did the same with Sam. Jade deepened the kiss and battled my tongue for dominance which she won but hey I didn't mind I'd just do what I always did in this situation I grabbed her nice plump ass and gave it a squeeze making Jade let out a high pitched squeal. Cat and Sam were in a heated make out session with Cat's hands squeezing Sam's breasts .La monstruo twitched as I watched the scene in front of Jade and I as Jade kissed and sucked at my pulse point making sure to leave a mark. Jade hand reached down inside of my joggers and began to stroke me through my boxers. I let out a soft moan and Jade's lips touched my ear as she whispered.

" You like what you see Vega? You like how Cat is dominating Sam don't you ? Wouldn't you love to be apart of that fucking them both until they're both putty in your hands to see them completely undone don't want that baby?" Jade asked

Jade sure knew how to get a person going but she was definitely right I did want to see them completely undone but most importantly I wanted to be the one who made them that way. I gave Jade and nod and I could feel her smirk by my earlobe . I let go of Jade's waist and walked over to Cat and Sam who were still making out and pulled them apart. Cat and Sam gave me a weird look but soon realized what I was doing because they both walked over to me and began to kiss on my neck and both of them reached down to massage la monstruo through my sweats. I peeked over at Jade who had a satisfied smirk on her face before turning back to Sam and Cat who were still massaging me. I grabbed Sam and picked her up and placed her on Cat's bed and Cat went to sit down between Jade's lap on the love seat. I looked Sam in her eyes to make sure this was what she really wanted she gave me a nod and that's when I proceeded to take her clothes off. For a mean girl Sam had an awesome body nice full breasts that were probably the same size as Jade's if not bigger, a firm stomach, and a tight little ass that you bounce a quarter off. After stripping her completely I bent down and latched onto one of her nipples while pinching and tweaking the nipple of the other.

" Oh my God fuck!" Sam moaned

I licked, sucked, and bit the pink nub before switching over to her right nipple giving ot the same treatment. I let Sam's nipple go with a pop before I kissed down her body and spread her legs coming face to face with her glistening pussy . I looked over at Jade who was playing with Cat's nipples as she watched Sam and I. I dove head first into Sam's crotch as I began to eat her out.

" Gotdammit holy Jesus oh fuck !" Sam moaned out.

My tongue slithered all around her pussy like a serpent making sure to hit every sweet spot on the mean girl's body. I went up to her clit and gently sucked at the hidden pebble making Sam make a high pitched squealing sound.

" Fuck Tori your tongue is fucking magical!" Sam moaned out

My tongue did a couple more laps around her clit before I made my way towards her entrance pushing my tongue in as deep as it would go getting a loud scream from Sam. I maneuvered my tongue the best that I could inside the tight space hitting the blonde's g spot making her gush . Sam was sweet but she didn't taste as good as Jade did. I kept that up for a few more minutes before letting my tongue slide out of her and replacing it with three fingers.

" Holy fucking shit oh god !" The mean girl yelled.

I finger fucked Sam into a stupor making her cum hard all over my fingers but I wasn't done with her just yet. I looked over at Jade who had devilish grin on her face as she played with Cat's pussy through her thong. I let my pants drop to the floor and grabbed a condom out of my pocket and rolled it on la monstruo. I grabbed Sam's legs and flipped her over so that she was laying on her stomach with her ass in the air. I took one more look at Jade who gave me a nod so I reached down to massage the blondes wet pussy before lining myself up at her entrance and slowly pushing inside of her.

" Ahhhh Uhhh mmmm Fuck!" Sam moaned

Sam was so tight I could barely move but once I got my rhythm right I was dipping in and out of her like a spoon.

" God damn Tori you feel so good even better than Freddie Fuck and you're so fucking big " She says

I flipped her onto her back and slid back inside of her deep stroking her until I felt her walls tighten around me she was close so I decided to speed up the process by fucking her fast and hard.

" Fuck oh uhhhh ahhh mmmm im gonna Oh my God !" Sam screamed as she came.

" I bet that shut you up didn't it Puckett" Jade says

" Fuck you West " Sam says out of breath

" No that's what Vega just did to you and by the way that was fucking beautiful baby but you haven't came yet and we cant have that" Jade says

My baby was so thoughtful hmm my baby I like that Jade was my baby and I was hers I thought to myself.

" Come her baby " Jade says

I walked over to her and Cat holding a still hard la monstruo.

" Alright Cat sit on my face, Vega you fuck me " Jade says undressing

I did as I was told and lined myself up at her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her while Cat sat on Jade's face . Jade's moans as I stroked her came out as muffled croaks as Cat rode her face. I sped up my menistrations fucking Jade like I would never fuck her again and her tongue speeded up on Cat's pussy.

" Oh God Jadey I'm going to cum keep doing that yes uh mmm yea right there holy shit!" Cat moaned

Hearing Cat's moans only spurred me on she sounded so fucking sexy and watching Jade eat her out definitively had me on the road to cumsville.

" Mmmm uhhh oh fuck Jade im cu oh fuck im cumming!" Cat says as she cums squirting all over Jade's face and hair.

" Holy Fuck ummm uhhh shit Im cumming !" Jade says

" Goddammit fuuuuuuucccckkk!" I yelled as all three us came together.

" Now that's what I call a chain reaction" Sam says.

" I feel like I've just been drowned" Jade says making us all laugh.

After a couple more rounds with the girls Jade and I left and drove back to her house so that I could get my car and head to my house against Jade's better judgment. I pulled into my driveway and thank god no one was here or so I thought. I raced up the path to my front door, unlocking it , and going inside but before I could hit the light switch someone did it for me and that some one was no other than the woman who made me.

" So where have you been Victoria?" My mom asked

" Out with my friend" I said

" Oh would that friend be Jade West?" She asked

" Yes " I said

" I dont ask very much of you Tori but I've warned you way too many times about what would happen if you kept embarrassing me your clothes are packed you can keep the car since it's already paid off but I want you out of here tonight you're no longer welcome in my house you have 2 hours to get your things and get out" She said

My blood boiled and I just exploded.

" Im no longer welcome in your house? What the fuck are you talking about Mom this house doesn't belong to you this was Dad's mother's house and when she died she left it to dad not you!" I yelled

" I'm married to your father so that makes it mine Tori" She said

" Yea until he finds out that you've been fucking his partner Gary for the past two years" I said

" What did you say?" She says coming towards me.

" You heard me " I said not standing down.

" I want you out now you fucking freak of nature I should've gave you up for adoption or better yet drowned you" She said

" You think it hurts me when you call me a freak it doesn't and maybe you should've and then killed yourself you poor excuse of a mom fuck you Holly I hope Trina realizes how much of a hateful whore you really are" I said brushing past her and heading up the stairs.

I grabbed my belongings and put them in my car and after I made sure I had everything I hopped in my car and texted my dad and told him how much I loved him I even texted Trina and let her know what was going on. I wanted to text Jade but I decided against it I needed a moment to myself so I drove to the motel I used to go to when I was fucking an older woman back in freshman year. The man at the front desk recognized me and gave me the room key after I paid him. I headed up the stairs to the room I was going to sleep in for the night , opened the door , and sat my duffle bag down. After I got settled I took a shower and threw on a wife beater and some basketball shorts and laid down and turned the tv on. I was 30 minutes into Me , Myself, and Irene when my phone rang it was my dad so I answered.

" Hi Papi" I said

" Mija where are you? And are you ok ? Trina told me what happened" He said.

" I'm fine dad and im at the Brooks Motel on Sunset" I said

" Im leaving her Tori she has no right to treat you like that you're her flesh and blood for god sakes " He said

" It's cool Dad im fine really" I said to him before hearing a knock on the door.

" Hey dad I'll call you right back" I said

" Ok Mija i love you" He said

" Love you too papi" I said hanging up the phone.

The knock on the door became louder and louder and when I finally opened it standing on the other side of the door was a very pissed off Jade.

" Jade?" I said

" Get your shit and let's go Vega" She said.

" But how did you" I tried to get but was cut off by Jade.

" Get your shit and let's go now!" Jade yelled walking out of the door.

It was pretty clear to me now that Jade was beyond pissed but the question is how did she find out where I was. After I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to give the man back his key and explain to him what had gone down he refunded my money and told me to come by whenever I needed to . I thanked him and headed out to my car where Jade was parked and waiting for me. Once she saw me she started her car and told me to follow her back to her place I did what I was told and hopped into my car throwing my duffle bag into the passenger seat and followed Jade back to her place. When we got there I parked my car next to Jade's and got out. She helped me take my things into the house in complete silence. Yea she was mad. Jade put my things in a spare room and told me to get some sleep before exiting and going into her room and slamming the door. What the fuck just happened Jade had never made me sleep in a spare room before fuck she must be furious. I got into the enormous bed and fell fast asleep. The sun peeked through the window waking me out of my sleep but when I tried to sit up I realized that I couldn't both of my arms had been handcuffed to the bed and sitting on the chair next to the door was a very sexy looking Jade. I mean she'd give Jenna Jameson a run for her money with the outfit she was wearing. Jade was clad in a tight black lace lingerie dress with a lacy bra and thong set underneath. Her black hair was curled with a strip of green in it , she wore dark make up with blood red lipstick, and on her feet were black red bottoms with spikes around them.

" Good morning Vega " Jade says lighting up a cigar

" Uh Good morning to you too what's all this?" I asked

" You know what Vega I'm not sure yet I don't know if I want to use it for punishment or a good time but I'm leaning towards the first one" Jade says taking a puff of the cigar.

" Punishment ? Punishment for what?" I asked

" For not telling me about what your bitch of a mother did to you last night I had to hear it from a frantic Trina" Jade says

" Trina called you?" I asked

" Oh yea Trina called me she even told me what motel you'd be staying in too why didn't you call me Vega I told you yesterday morning before we left to go to Cat's if she put you out where you could come" Jade says

" I know Jade I know " I said

" Well if you knew Vega why didn't you call me I would've came back and helped you get your shit and brought you back here we could've fucked all night and then cuddled but noooo I had to get a call from Trina who was fresh off Andre's cock telling me that my girlfriend is in some rinky dink hotel on sunset" Jade says

" Wait a minute your girlfriend?" I asked with a smirk

" Jesus I said all that other shit and all you heard was girlfriend what am I going to do with you Vega?" Jade asked shaking her head.

" Well in the beginning of all this you said a partnership like I do what I want and you do what you want if I'm your girlfriend I cant do all of those things" I said

" I also said we'd leave room for possibilities too Tori god no more weed for you it's turning your brain into soup and I never said we couldn't have our fun still " Jade says laughing

" Oh ok just making sure but what about the love thing Jade?" I asked

" What about it?" She asked

" We don't believe in it so how do you think it will affect our relationship in the long run?" I asked

" It might affect it it might not the crazy shit about love is Vega everyone falls in it even people like us will we ever tell each if we have probably not but let's not worry about that for now let's just have fun for now and enjoy each other's company" Jade says

I nod.

" Well since that's over time for your punishment Vega" Jade says putting the cigar out and walking towards me.

" Jade look I apologize you really do you don't have to punish me" I said

" Vega stop it you're whining and you don't even know what the punishment is yet" Jade says

I looked at her as if she was a crazed maniac thought back on what my dad told me about the time mom punished him she blue balled him so bad that he could barely walk. Jade grabbed the duvet that was covering me and threw it off of the bed and onto the floor.

" Now let's get you out of these clothes" Jade says pulling my basketball shorts along with my boxers down and off of my legs exposing la monstruo to her psychotic gaze.

Jade grabbed a hold of my wife beater and tore it away from my body leaving me completely naked in front of her.

" Don't worry about the tank top Vega I'll buy you more haha" she laughed.

I just laid there thinking about everything that could go wrong with this situation I mean Jade was a mean girl but she's never been mean to me but then again I've never pissed her off before. Jade climbed on top of me and leaned forward and kissed me which I reciprocated. She moved over to my cheeks and kissed down my jawline over to my neck where she sucked at my pulse point. After Jade was done she kissed down my chest and latched onto one of my nipples making me let out a loud moan. She kept that up for a few more minutes before switching over to the other nipple giving it the treatment. When she was done with my breasts she kissed down my toned stomach and made her way down to La Monstruo who twitched with anticipation of what was to come. If this was what Jade's punishment felt like I think I want to get into trouble more often. Jade finally came face to face with la monstruo and grabbed a hold of him and licking around my mushroom tip.

" Mmmm fuck Jade" I moaned

She licked my tip all the way down my shaft before engulfing me into her mouth. God Jade was good at this no wonder why Beck always throws jealous fits because if she sucked his dick like she's sucking mine right I'd probably get jealous too boy is he an idiot.

" Ahhhh uhhhh Shit " I moaned as Jade continued to suck the life out of me.

I was getting close and I wished like hell that I wasn't handcuffed so that I could hold her head and pump into her mouth. Jade was bobbing up and down on me like a bobble head doll and right before I could cum I heard a dinging sound.

" What the hell was that?" I asked

" Cakes done be right back baby" Jade says hopping off the bed

" No no no no you have to finish babe I was so close" I said

" Well if I don't take the cake out now its going to burn and burned cake is gross be right back" Jade says running out of the room.

" Jade! No fuck the cake dammit" I said

I sat there with a full fucking erection and realized what Jade's punishment was she put the cake in the oven to bake while she seduced me and when it was done she'd completely leave me hanging literally and she handcuffed me so I'd have no way of relieving myself that sneaky bitch oh she is so going to get it as soon as Im freed from these fucking handcuffs. I sat there chained to this bed in extreme pain because for some fucked up reason la monstruo wouldn't go down god where the fuck was Jade she went to get that cake out the oven like 15 minutes ago.

" Hey baby did you miss me?" Jade says walking in holding the finished cake and sitting it down

" Fuck you and your cake Jade" I said out of frustration.

" Awww does little Tori need a release by the looks of it you do I've been gone for a good 15 20 minutes you would think your dick would've shrunk by now guess not" Jade says

I gave her the eviliest glare I could muster but it only made her laugh so I pouted.

" Awww Vega don't pout I came back to finish the job but now with this icing I can really show you something" Jade says walking over to me with a jar of icing.

" And just where do you think you're going to put that ?" I asked

" Just watch and feel Vega" Jade says opening the icing jar and putting some into her mouth.

Jade hovered over la monstruo before bending down and putting him into her mouth.

" Holy fucking shit that feels good" I said

Jade continued her menistrations and boy I'll tell you I've gained a new respect for icing. Jade let the juices from her mouth mixed with the icing flow down my shaft and drip down to my balls and then she let go of la monstruo for a moment going down and licking the icing mixed spit off of my balls then sucking them into her mouth.

" Uhhhh Ahhhh fuck Jade Oh god" I moaned

No other girl had ever done something like that to me before Jade was definitely a freak. She kept that up for a few more minutes before going back to la monstruo and putting him back in her mouth. Jade bobbed up and down on me until I couldn't take it anymore.

" Ahhh uhhh shit Im cumming " I said as I blasted off like a rocket.

Jade made sure to catch every drop of my cum and she swallowed me down and licked me clean.

" Now that was sweet what do you think Vega?" She asked.

" Vega?" She called out to me.

But if you haven't figured it out yet I was passed the fuck out Jade sucked me to sleep literally.

Jade shook her head and uncuffed me before crawling next to me and cuddling into my side eventually falling asleep .

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's Pov

After Vega pretty much passed out on me last night I crawled next to her and eventually fell asleep . Now here I am laying here with my eyes half lidded I'm still kind of exhausted from last night. I turned my head slightly and noticed that Vega wasn't there. I sat up wondering where the hell she had gone but it wasn't long before I found out. I felt myself being pulled down making my head hit the pillow before my legs were spread and felt Vega's lips wrap around my clit.

" Ahhhhhh" I moaned

Tori's tongue flicked the small pebble still sucking on it gently.

" Fuck Vega " I moaned

She kept that up for a few more minutes before ramming three fingers inside of me.

" Holy shit fuck Tori!" I moaned out

Tori continued to flick at my clit as her fingers moved in and out of me at a fast pace.

" God baby you're going to make me cum" I said

She moved her fingers even faster and that's when I lost it I came so fucking hard that I saw fireworks. Vega pulled her fingers out of me slowly after helping me ride out my orgasm. I laid there trying to get my breathing under control feeling Vega crawl next to me and lay her arm around my waist.

" Jesus Vega what the hell was that for?" I asked still mildly out of breath.

" Well since I passed out on you last night I figured I'd return the favor" she said

" That you did " I said reaching for La monstruo.

" Jade what are you doing?" She asked

" What does it look like im doing honey I'm returning the favor" I said moving the covers away exposing la monstruo.

" I dont know babe the last time you did this I passed out" Tori said

I giggled at that.

" Oh Vega dont be such a baby and plus if you pass out I'll just keep sucking until you wake up" I said with a smirk

" Woman you'll be the death of me" She says

" Oh I hope so" I said before wrapping my lips around her mushroom top tip.

" Ooooh" Vega moaned

I licked around her tip down to her shaft and taking a flicks at her balls before going back up and engulfing her.

" Ahhh fuck Jade" She moaned

I bobbed up and down on la monstruo taking as much as I could into my mouth coating it with my saliva. Tori began to buck into my mouth but I held her down getting a soft whimper from her. I smirk and continued my menistrations. I sucked la monstruo like I was mad at it feeling Tori twitch she was close. I bobbed up and down faster and grabbed a hold of her balls and before I knew Tori had shot off like a torpedo.

" Holy shiiitttt !" Tori screamed as she came.

I swallowed every drop of her and then licked her clean.

" Damm Jade" she said

" Yea I know shower?" I asked

I didn't have to tell her twice Tori rushed over to me and picked me up caveman style causing me to laugh hysterically taking us inside of my bathroom. We didn't do too much in the shower besides kiss and wash eachothers bodies before getting out and drying off. I grabbed a pair of Tori's boxer briefs and slipped them on along with one of her black wife beaters.

" Wow I didn't think my underwear and tanks could look so good are you going to be wearing my tanks and boxers often?" She asked

" Pretty much welcome to having a girlfriend Vega we wear and steal all of your shit" I said making her laugh.

After Tori threw on a sports bra and some basketball shorts we went downstairs to get something to eat.

" So what do you want to eat?"I asked

Tori looked at me with a devilish grin before walking up to me and grabbing me by my waist getting a squeal out of me. Vega lifted me up and sat me on the counter positioning herself between my legs.

" Baby as much as I would love for you to fuck me on top of this counter we really have to eat something " I said

Tori pouted but nodded her head. I like when she pouts tell anyone I said that and I'll break your fucking legs. Tori sat down at our breakfast knook and started reading a text on her phone.

" So babe what do you want for breakfast?" I asked

" Pancakes!" Tori said excitedly

I smiled

" You love pancakes don't you Vega?" I asked with a smirk

" Yes I really do" she says still beaming

" Alright I'll whip up my famous chocolate chip pancakes just for you" I said as I went into the cabinet to get everything that I needed to make them.

After about 30 minutes the pancakes were done now Tori and I were sitting at the table enjoying our breakfast.

" Babe I realised something " Tori said

" What is it babe?" I asked

" We still haven't figured out what type of song to write for our project " Tori said

" Oh shit that's right I completely forgot about that when's it due?" I asked

" Tuesday" she said

" well we better get started now so we can rehearse it all day tomorrow " I said

Tori nodded and stuffed what was left of her pancakes in her mouth. After breakfast Tori and I cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs to my room to come up with ideas for our duet.

" Hey Jade I was thinking " Tori said

" Did you hurt yourself?" I asked with a smirk

" No you ass I was thinking since everybody is probably going to be writing love songs we should do a song about heartbreak" Tori said

" Sounds interesting go on" I said

" Ok now the concept of this song is about all the pain and sorrow you feel after a bad break up or several bad relationships" Tori says

" Well alright let's do it" I said

Tori and I spent the next two hours writing our song and after we crumpled up half the note book paper we finally had the perfect lyrics.

" Finally we're done " Tori said

" Yea thank god" I said right before doorbell rang.

" Who is that?" Tori asked

" I don't know no one ever really comes over" I said getting up to answer the door .

When I opened it I was pleasantly surprised to see Cat, Melanie, and Megan standing there with gift baskets and baked goods and shit.

" Hey Jade where's Tori we came over as soon as we found out" Cat said

" Found out what?" I asked confused

" Oh there she is guys Hey Tor we just heard that was so mean of your mom" Cat said wrapping her arms around Tori hugging her tight.

" If I was you I'd take her to court for child abuse or some shit" Melanie said handing Tori a gift basket.

" What? Wait a minute how did you guys find out ?" Tori asked

" One guess Trina" I said

" Oh my God " Tori said

" We saw her last night and she looked completely distraught and she told us what happened" Megan said

" Well I'm ok guys really Jade's been taking good care of me" Tori said

" I bet she is " Melanie said with a smirk

I smirked at Melanie before going over to the couch and sitting down next to Vega.

" That's right Melanie Im taking really good care of my Girlfriend " I said reaching for La monstruo giving it a gentle squeeze making Tori flinch and give me a warning look.

Cat and Megan laughed at Tori and I Melanie rolled her eyes before saying.

" Girlfriend!" She yelled

" Congrats Guys" Megan and Cat said in unison

" Yea Mel Jade and I are together " Tori said giving me a peck on my cheek earning a disgusted look from Melanie

" What's the matter Melanie see something you dont like?" I asked

" Get over yourself Jade" Melanie said

" I will when you do Melanie" I said

" You're such a child Jade" Melanie said

" No more than you are Melanie look at you you've been here all of 5 seconds and you're already about to throw a fucking temper tantrum" I said

" I dont know what the fuck I ever saw in you Jade you're a psychotic, selfish, sex crazed bitch ,and I can't fucking stand you" Melanie said

I scoffed and got in her face

" Like wise babe and even though I am those things the fact still remains the same I'm the best you ever had and the best you were ever blessed to get you stuck up bi polar little bitch " I said

Melanie's eyes went wide and that's when she charged at me knocking me to floor.

" Fuck you Jade I fucking hate you" She said trying to choke me.

But without warning Melanie was lifted up and thrown onto the couch by a very pissed off Vega.

" What the fuck is wrong with you guys carrying on like wild animals this shit ends now you and Jade make up " Tori said

" What!" Melanie and I said simultaneously.

" You heard me now get to it" Tori said sternly

" I rather get impaled" I said

" Jade if you dont make up with Melanie right now I'll hide your scissors where you'll never find them" Tori said with a smirk

" You wouldn't " I said

" Oh but I would now make up with Melanie now!" Vega said through gritted teeth.

I liked this forceful side of Tori's it turned me on and made me want to fuck the living daylights out of her.

I walked over to Melanie and extended my arms to her giving her a hug before pulling away and going back to the couch to sit next to Vega.

 **"** See now was that so hard ?" Tori asked

" It was like getting a tooth pulled" Melanie said

I scoffed.

" Tori I think you should punish Jade and Melanie for not getting along " Cat said

" Cat!" I yelled making Cat flinch and hide behind Tori.

" You know what Cat you're right I should punish them for not getting along " Tori said getting a scowl from me.

" Because of your ever growing feud which is completely stupid because you two get along long enough to fuck eachothers brains out you two will have to just sit there while Cat ,Megan ,and I have some fun." Tori said.

" Vega dont you dare exclude me" I said giving her the meanest glare I could muster .

" You excluded yourself by fighting with Melanie " Tori said

" We always fight that's nothing new " Melanie said

" Well that ends tonight" Tori says sitting down in the recliner.

" And how do you expect us to do that Vega?" I asked with a smirk

" You two will go into your room and talk things out " Tori said

" And if we dont?" Melanie asked

" You wont be able to participate later if you get my drift" Tori said

" Fine come on Jade let's go talk." Melanie said

I glared at Vega and walked towards the stairs I was so getting her back for this. I reached the top of the stairs and walked into my room where Melanie was already standing and closed the door behind me.

" So let's hurry up and make up so we can go back down stairs" Melanie said

" You do know that Vega has Megan and Cat listening by the door right?" I asked

" How do you know?" She asked

" Watch this CAT YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET AWAY FROM MY DOOR OR ILL BURN ALL YOUR STUFFED UP!" I screamed

" Eeeeekk" Cat yelled as she ran back down the stairs with Megan.

" See" I said

" So Tori's your girlfriend?" Melanie asked

" I thought we went over this already yes Tori and I are together whats the big fucking deal ?" I asked

" The big fucking deal is you've only known Tori for a short while now she's your girlfriend and you knew me for a whole god damn year before we hooked up and went on dates here and there I really thought we would go somewhere with it Jade" Melanie said

" Well that's what you get for thinking Melanie sure we had a decent time the sex was great but it wasnt enough for me to make you my girlfriend you know why because you're all about status everyone knows im the Queen of Hollywood Arts and by you being my girlfriend you'll be a queen too I don't need anybody riding my coat tails to the top Melanie and that's why I chose to be with Vega because she's already a King of three schools I might add she doesn't need me to boost her popularity we can rule side by side but Vega doesnt care about that kind of shit" I said

Melanie looked down for a moment before walking over to me.

" Well thanks for letting me know I never had a chance Jade" She said attaching her lips to mine .

I got lost in the kiss for a moment before I realized what I had made Vega promise me " No Kissing" I pulled back from the kiss and looked at Melanie who was trying to get control of her breathing. I pushed Melanie down on my bed if she wanted me to blow her back out that's what I was going to do but this was the last time I was done with Melanie If I kept fucking her it would only make things worse and I didn't need that. I climbed on top of her and latched on to her neck sucking hard enough to leave my mark you know give her a little momentum. I kissed her shoulder and collarbone squeezing her tits as I did so.

" Ahhh fuck Jade " She moaned.

Enough of this shit I wanted to hurry up and fuck her so I could get back downstairs to my girlfriend where I fucking belonged. I ripped opened Melanie's flannel and tore off her tank top and stared at her braless chest Melanie has great tits not better than mine but you know. I latched onto one of her nipples while pinching and tweaking the other.

" Ahhhh uhhh " She moaned

I kept that up for a few more minutes before kissing down her body stopping at the top of her Jean shorts. I unbuttoned them and pulled them down and off her legs no panties I see she had intentions of fucking. I spread her legs and dived in attacking her pussy with my tongue.

" Oh fuck yes !" She moaned out

I continued my menistrations going up to her clit and gently sucked on it and giving it quick flicks with the tip of my tongue. I glanced up at Melanie who had her head thrown back and without warning rammed three fingers inside of her.

" Ahhhhhh Ummmm uhhh" She moaned

I was going to make this quick so I speeded up the movements of my fingers and bit down gently on her clit making Melanie scream out high pitched squeal that would probably embarrass her if anyone besides me heard it . I filcked at her clit and continued to fuck her brains. Melanie's walls were closing in on my fingers letting me know that she was about to cum so I did what I always did to make her cum hard I talked shit.

" Cum for me Melanie you stuck up little whore I bet you couldn't wait to come over here so that I could fuck you huh ?" I asked

" Yes oh god yes Jade" she moaned

" You like it when I fuck you dont you Melanie ? You like begging me to just take you and give you your sweet release don't you Melanie because your my little whore" I said

" Oh my Goooood!" She screamed as she came all over my fingers.

" That was fun" I said licking my fingers clean

" Yea that was definitely fun come here" Melanie said

" Not this time Mel let's go downstairs" I said grabbing a tank and some cotton shorts and handing them to her

She nodded and threw the clothes that I gave her on and we walked hand in hand down the stairs. When we reached the bottom the sight before us made us stop in our tracks Megan and Cat were in the middle of my den floor in the 69 position while Tori sat on the couch with her hand inside of her basketball stroking her self as she watched our friends eat eachothers pussies simultaneously. Tori looked up at me with the sexiest fucking smile on her face and signal to me with her finger to come to her. I walked without an hesitation I wanted my girlfriend and I wanted her now. I straddled Tori and placed my hands on each sides of her face and attached my lips to hers. Tori and I made out for a few minutes before she broke the kiss.

" You taste like Melanie I take it you two made up" She said

" Yea we did " I said

" Lose the tank and boxers " Tori said

I didn't need to be told twice I pulled off the tank letting my huge breasts flop out in front of Tori's hungry gaze and I slipped out of the boxers and walked over to her straddling her again .Tori latched onto one of my nipples as I held her head keeping her there. She switched over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment before lifting me up and off of so that she could take off her sports bra and basketball shorts she then grabbed a condom from the draw right beside her and slipped it on.

" Get Over here Melanie " Tori said much to my surprise.

" Baby sit on my face Melanie you ride me " Tori ordered

I straddled Tori's face as Melanie took the tank and shorts off before lowering herself down onto la monstruo.

" Mmmm fuck " Melanie said

Tori began to eat my pussy as Melanie rode her.

" Ahhh fuck baby" I moaned as her tongue maneuvered around my pussy.

" Fuck Tori your so fucking big" Melanie said

I looked over at Cat and Megan who were fingering eachother they both looked so sexy. But I was snapped out of my trance when I felt Tori's lips wrap around my clit.

" Ahhhh uhhh shit " I moaned

I looked back at Melanie who was riding the fuck out of Vega who must have been getting close because the grip she had on my ass was getting tighter. I rode Tori's tongue like a wave I was getting close but all of a sudden Tori sits up and moves me out of the way grabbing Melanie and throwing her onto the couch and ramming la monstruo into her making Melanie scream out. Normally I wouldve been pissed that she did something like this but looking at Tori fucking Melanie with no mercy pushed those thoughts aways . Melanie withered all over the place as Tori proceeded to take her to the highest of heights. Melanie came long and hard squirting her juices all over Tori who was pulling out of her slowly . Tori discarded the condom and put another one on. Tori then picked me up so that my legswrapped securely around her waist and placed herself inside of me. Tori walked me over to the wall and pressed me against it where she began to fuck the living daylights out me.

" Mmmm Ahhh Uhhh Tori oh my god fuck " I moaned out

Tori continued to pump in and out of me as my nails left angry marks on her back.

" Baby Im close fuck me faster and harder" I said just above a whisper.

Tori did as she was told and started to fuck me faster and harder against the wall.

" Oh God Fuck Tori Ahhh Uhhh " I moaned

" Baby Im close let's cum together Jade" Tori said

I bucked into Tori meeting her thrust for thrust until that familiar tug at my stomach made it's appearance.

" Ummmm Ahhhh Tori shit I'm cumming!" I screamed

" Oh my God baby fuck me too" Tori said

" Torrriiiii !" I screamed as my orgasm coursed through my body.

" Jaaaaadddeeee!" Tori screamed as she came.

We stayed there for a minute holding eachother listening to the beats of eachothers hearts.

" Damn that definitely got me going again " Megan said

I looked up and saw Megan, Cat, and Melanie staring at us I was so lost in Vega that I had completely forgotten they were even here.

" Enjoying the show ladies ?" Tori asked with a smirk

" Very much so" Melanie said

" Down for a 5 some?" Tori asked

" Oh yeah" I said giving Tori a quick kiss.

Tori let me down at first I was a little wobbly but I quickly recuperated. Tori and I marched over to the girls like hungry lioness stalking their prey. I grabbed Cat and Tori grabbed Megan and Melanie and that's when the real fun began pretty soon the room was filled with moans and screams of ecstasy.

" Oh my God Jade Fuck Me !" Cat screamed as I took her from the back with the 10in strap on.

I looked over at Tori who was fucking the shit out of Megan while Melanie rode Megan's face. I Still can't get over Tori's stamina she'd definitely put any guy I knew to shame. Megan's muffled moans and screams indicated that she was close and by the way Melanie was riding Megan's face she pretty close too. Tori looked over at me and bit her bottom lip which is completely sexy I couldn't wait to fuck her again.

" Oh my God Jade im gonna cum go faster" Cat said

I did as I was told and started to fuck Cat faster until her walls clenched around the rubber phallus. Cat's back arched as she came which is so sexy to me.

" God Jadey that was amazing " Cat said

" Glad you enjoyed it Kitty " I said

Tori was still pumping in and out of Megan who looked just about ready to pass out with Melanie's pussy in her mouth but after a few more minutes all three of them cumming long and hard. As the night went on we sexed eachother crazy with Me fucking Megan , Melanie, and Cat or Tori Fucking me ,Cat, Megan , and Melanie this one was definitely for the books. The girls left around nine after we all got into my jacuzzi tub. Tori and I went into my well our room and climbed into bed cuddling into eachother and falling fast asleep. The alarm went off around 6 and I literally had to force myself to get out of bed . Tori was already in the bathroom doing her daily regimen when I walked.

" Good morning beautiful" Tori said

" Good morning gorgeous " I said as I reached for my toothbrush.

We finished our daily routine and went back into the room to find something to wear. I decided to throw on some acid washed skinny jeans, a white tank , a burgundy, black , and white flannel, and my burgundy Doc Martens boots. I guess Tori wanted to match me because she threw on a burgundy long line shirt , some fitted Jeans, some all burgundy hi top Vans , and a burgundy and White Vans snap back. Normally I didn't like the whole couple's matching thing but I was willing to go along with it for Vega. We walked out of the house and went to Vega's car because today I didn't feel like driving, we stopped for coffee I was happy as hell when Vega bought me two cups because I was definitely going to need it, and then we pulled into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

" Hey Jade ?" Tori asked

" Yes babe" I said

" Are we going to tell everyone about us?" Tori asked

" I don't see why not I mean they're going to eventually find out but if you want to tell the rest of our friends we can" I said

" You're awesome" Tori said giving me a quick kiss and getting out the car.

Tori opened my door and held my other coffee as I grabbed my Gears Of War bag . After my first coffee was done I tossed it and grabbed the other from Tori making her laugh. I grabbed her hand as we walked into Hollywood Arts anticipating what the day would bring.

A/ N :

I'm going to stop this here next chapter will be about what happens during the day at Hollywood Arts and how Andre, Beck , and Robbie reacts to Jade's and Tori's relationship I'll tell you now Beck won't be happy. They'll definitely be some heated scenes so parental discretion is advised . If you guys have any ideas on the smut scenes feel free to review or pm me. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Tori's Pov

Jade and I walked hand in hand through the double doors of Hollywood Arts and the looks we received from all the students in the hallway were priceless. Some were in shock, some were confused, and the rest were pretty much cool with it. Jade let go of my hand so that she could go to her locker and grab her books as I did the same. When I closed my locker door I saw Trina rushing over to me and when she got close enough she wrapped her arms around me giving me the strongest hug she had ever given me.

" God Trina if this hug gets any tighter you're going to snap me in two" I said

" I'm sorry I just feel so bad for how mom treated you" Trina said

" Its ok Trina its not your fault that mom's a bitch" I said

" Hey Tori " Andre says giving me a hug

" Hey Dre" I said

" So its true huh you and Jade are together?" He asked

" Yup its true " I said

" Well congratulations" He said

" Why thank you " I said

" What did I miss?" Jade asked

" Nothing Andre just congratulated me on bagging the Queen of Hollywood Arts" I said with a smirk

" Oh he did, Did he well he should congratulate me on bagging the whore of Sherwood " Jade said winking at Andre making him and Trina laugh

" Really Babe?" I asked

" I'm kidding baby let's get to class" Jade says grabbing my hand

We walked into Sikowitz's class and took our seats. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and Jade interlaced our fingers as Sikowitz began to teach.

" Alright children I've got a new project for you that's due at the end of the month you are to do a skit " Sikowitz said

Everyone in the classroom moaned and groaned at his announcement.

" I know I know but I've already chosen your partners and they are as followed Jade and Andre , Cat and Robbie, Tori and Beck and the rest of you team up with the person beside you" Sikowitz said

Me and Beck partners? I could just see this going to shit very quickly.

" Hey Jade Hey Tori " Beck said

" Oliver" Jade says

" Hey Beck" I said

" So Tori it looks like were partners what time should I come to your house?" He asked

" You mean our house Tori lives with me Beck" Jade says

" Oh" He said

" But dont worry your pretty little head I won't be there I'm going to Andre's so you two will have the house to your selves for a couple of hours" Jade says

" Oh ok sounds good I guess I'll see you then Tori" Beck said

" Ok see you then " I said

The bell rang and Jade and I headed to the Janitors closet.

I pushed the raven haired beauty against the wall as my tongue battled hers for dominance. Her fingers made there way to the button of my jeans and quickly undid it pulling down the zipper. Jade broke the kiss and dropped down to her knees pulling La monstruo out through the opening of my boxers. My head lulled back in anticipation of what was to come. Jade's tongue licked around my mushroom tip getting a low groan out of me before engulfing me into her mouth.

" Ahh Uhh Jade " I moaned out

Jade looked up at me with the sexiest fucking smirk that I had ever seen before going back to her menistrations. Jade sucked La monstruo like a lollipop making me grind my pelvic into her mouth and hold the back of her head keeping her in place .

" Ahh Babe do you think Beck's mad that we're together?" I asked making Jade pause

" Tori I dont think bringing up my ex while I'm sucking your dick is a good idea it kind of kills the moment " Jade said

" Ok I'm sorry" I said

" We'll talk about it later because right now I'm going to suck your cock until all of that wonderful tasty cum of yours explodes into my mouth and slides down my throat into my tummy giving me my daily dose of protein" Jade says

" Fuck" I moaned as Jade engulfed me once more

Jade definitely made good on what she said. She sucked the soul out of me and swallowed me down as I came down her throat. Jade made sure she caught every drop before licking me clean of any residual cum. I took Jade by the hand and led her over to the Janitor's bench and sat her down on it I undid her jeans. Jade kicked off her boots so that I could pull her jeans and lacy boy shorts down. I spread her creamy thighs and dove head first into her snatch.

" Fuck Tori" Jade moaned

My tongue flicked at her clit making her buck into my mouth but I held her hips down to keep her from moving. I sucked gently at the small nub making Jade moan loudly and then I let my tongue slither down to her entrance. My tongue moved around the tight hole tasting the sweet juices that flowed from it.

" God Vega ahhh" Jade moaned

I finally pushed my tongue in as far as it would go being meet by a spray of juices. I wiggled it around a bit making Jade practically hump my face and grab my head to keep me in place. I speeded up the movements of my tongue feeling Jade gush onto it I took my thumb and rubbed circles around her clit making Jade's walls tighten around my tongue she was close. I moved my thumb faster and Jade came undone cumming all over my tongue. After I lapped up all of her juices up Jade and i got redressed and left the Janitors closet just in time for third period. I walked into to Oswald's cp andlass and took my seat next to Melanie who hugged and kissed me on the cheek.

" Mel I have to to ask you a question?" I asked

" Go head doll I'm all ears" Melanie said

" What's the deal with Beck?" I asked

" Besides being an absolute douche nothing why do you ask?" She asked

" " Because Sikowitz made us partners and Jade told him we lived together" I said

" Holy shit well he'll play that nice best friend role at first then the asshole will rear its ugly head because everyone knows he's still stuck on Jade" Melanie said

" But he broke up with her " I said

" Because she wouldn't give up her life style and commit to him and now she's pretty much committed to you and he's going to have a problem with that" Melanie said

I nodded not wanting to dwell on it any further. The bell rang and Melanie and I walked out of the classroom just in time to see Jade going into the Janitors closet. I hugged Melanie and ran down the hall to Janitors Closet when I looked inside I saw Jade standing there with her arms crossed looking annoyed as Beck looked as if he was going off on a rant. My blood boiled but I held it so I could listen to the conversation.

" What the fuck Jade she's living with you now?" Beck asked

" Yes I dont see how its any of your business though Beckett" Jade says

" You barely know her Jade" He said

" I know her enough once again what business is it of yours?" Jade asked

" Do you care about her?" Beck asked

" Yes I do " Jade said

I smirked

" Do you think it will last?" He asked

" It'll last as long as we want it to " Jade said crossing her arms

" Alright do you love her?" He asked

Jade's eyes went wide and her arms dropped my face mirrored Jade's expression.

I knew Jade didnt love me yet so I wouldn't feel hurt if she told him no but what she said stopped me dead in my tracks.

" Yes Beck I think I do" Jade said

" How the hell could you say that when you claim not to know what love is?" He asked

" I don't know Beck and you're right I don't know what love is but if it's what I'm starting to feel for Vega I want to know more" Jade says

I smiled

Beck looked Angry and on the verge of tears

" What's the matter Beck?" Jade asked

" Why couldn't you have just loved me Jade huh what makes her so fucking special?" He asked

Ummm 1. I'm sexy as hell and 2. I'm a girl with a 10in cock what's not special about me I thought to myself

" You wanna know what's so special about Tori, she lets me be myself she accepts me flaws and all Beck and she listens to what I have to say even its mean or crazy but on top of all that she doesn't judge me and she damn sure doesn't tell me I can't fuck other women" Jade says

You got that right baby because 9 times out of 10 were fucking them together

" I don't get you Beck you break up with me ,then you tell everyone I broke up with you, then you apologize and tell me you'll be my bestfriend but you pull me in here just to throw a temper tantrum" Jade says

" Because I miss you Jade and want you back I want you to stop all this foolishness and just be with me" Beck said

" Well I'm sorry Beck I cant do that you walked away from me once I'm not going to let you do it again and plus my girlfriend means alot more to me than you ever did now if you'll excuse me" Jade said turning towards the door.

I took off running up the stairs to the bathroom before Jade caught me spying on her and hid out there until the bell rung for lunch. When I walked out of the bathroom Jade was standing on the other side of the door with her arms crossed.

" Hey Babe what's up?"I asked

" Are you hiding from me Cat said you weren't in class"She said

" No I just didn't feel like going" I said

" Mmmhmm get in the bathroom " Jade says pushing me back into the restroom

" Why'd you push me back in here Jade?" I asked

" Because I know you were by the Janitors Closet listening to Beck and I's conversation" She said with a smirk

" Are you mad?" I asked

" Hell no because honestly I would've done the same thing did you like what you heard?" She asked

" I did" I said

" Good" She said wrapping her arms around my neck and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

" Did you really mean it or were you just trying to piss Beck off?" I asked

" Would you be mad if I said it was a combination of both?" She asked

" No.I wouldn't be " I said capturing her lips again

Jade deepened the kiss and squeezed me tighter as my hands gave her ass a gentle squeeze.

" Tori lets get out of here" Jade said breaking our kiss

We left out of the bathroom and headed straight to the parking lot. We hopped into my car and headed towards the freeway. The freeway was packed and at a standstill no cars are moving at all. I turned the ignition off and laid my head back on the seat.

" God what the hell is going on with this freeway ?" I asked

" It's an accident two trucks flipped over the wait is going to be atleast an hour and a half" Jade said

" Shit for all of this we could've stayed at school" I said getting frustrated

" True but since we're here we should use this time to our advantage you thinking what I'm thinking ?" She asked

" Backseat action" I said

" Damn Right" Jade says

" Let's Go hop in the back" I said

I didn't have to tell Jade twice she practically flew to the backseat. Now I've done some freaky shit in my day but ive never done anything like this. I was about to get busy with my sexy ass girlfriend on the freeway in the middle of traffic God I am so grateful that Papi got me limo quickly stripped out of her clothing leaving her in just her bra and lacy boy shorts.

" Come here" Jade beckoned to me with her finger

I quickly hopped into the backseat laying down so Jade could unbutton my she had them unbuttoned she pulled them down along with my boxers.

" Scoot up baby" Jade says

I did as I was told letting my head lean against the window and then for the second time today my cock was in Jade's mouth.

" Ahhh fuck Jade" I moaned

I swear Jade gives head like she made it up I don't think I'd ever get tired of her doing this. Jade sucked La monstruo to full capacity and then she stopped much to my dislike but after she reached for the condoms I kept hidden in the back of my seat I perked up. Jade tore open the wrapper and put it on me before sliding out of her boy shorts and lowering herself down on my shaft. We both let out satisfied moans as she began to ride me .

" Mmm fuck Vega" Jade moaned as she rode me slowly

" Mmm uhh Jade" I moan

Jade started to pick up speed riding me faster. I grabbed a hold of Jade's breasts getting a loud moan out of her so I took it a bit further by reaching behind her and unhooking her bra and pulling it off her shoulders releasing her beautiful girls. I sat up holding Jade by her waist still rocking into her and l latched onto one of her nipples.

" Mmmmm uhhh shit" Jade moaned

I switched over to her other nipple giving it the same treatment rocking into her faster.

" Fuck Vega suck harder im close" She said

I knew Jade's nipples were her trigger so I obliged her by sucking her nipple harder while pinching and tweaking the other.

" Fuck Tori yes just like that" Jade moaned as she rode me faster making the car rock

I switched over to her other nipple doing the same but this time I took it a bit further by gently biting down on the small nub.

" Holy Fuck baby keep doing that I'm going to cum" Jade moaned

" Ride me Jade fuck Im getting close too" I said letting go of her nipple

Jade's head lulled back as she rode the shit out of me I know people in back of us are wondering what the hell was going on but I didn't care the only thing that mattered to me was making my girl cum.

" Oh my God fuck Tori im cumming shit AHHHHHH!" Jade screamed as she came

" Oh shit Ahhhh uhhh shit fuck Jaaadddee!" I yelled as I fell over the edge.

Jade and I shook as our orgasms coursed through us. Jade wrapped her arms around me holding me in place and we stayed like that until Jade looked up to see traffic moving.

" Fuck Vega we gotta go traffics moving" Jade said hopping off of me.

" Shit ' I said pulling my boxers and pants up not bothering to button up and hopping into the front seat.

I turned on the ignition and moved with the flow of traffic.

" That was awesome babe" I said peaking over at Jade who was passed out in the backseat in nothing but her t-shirt.

I smiled and drove all the way home. Once we made it I parked my, got out, and went to the backseat to grab Jade. I carried her bridal style to the front door and unlocked it carrying her inside and up to our room. I walked into the room with Jade in my arms and laid her down on the bed then I crawled beside her wrapping my arm around her waist and letting sleep take me. I woke up about two hours later and Jade wasn't beside me anymore so I got up and headed downstairs to see where the black haired beauty had gone to. I found her sitting on the recliner reading sheet music I walked over to her making my presence now.

" Hey Sleepy head " Jade says

" Hey Babe what ya doing?" I asked

" Going over our song for tomorrow" She said

" Shit I forgot about that" I said

" Yea well I didn't you want to practice it now ?" She asked

I nodded and for the rest of the night we practiced our song

Morning came and Jade and I woke up and jumped in the shower after we were done we went back into the room to get dressed. Today was a lazy day for me I grabbed a pair of my black jogger sweats with the matching hoodie and a pair of all black hi top Vans. I threw my hair in a bun and waited for Jade to get dressed. When she came out of the closet (No Pun Intended ) she looked amazing in her black short corset dress that was ruffled at the bottom, black tights, black Doc Martens boots, and her leather jacket. She curled her raven locs and wore dark make up with blood red lipstick.

" Well don't you look sexy" I said

" Thank you, you look very comfortable" She said with a smile

" Thank you , I didn't feel like getting dressed up today but now that I see you im thinking about changing" I said

" Well we have about 30 minutes before we need to be at school so if you're going to change do it now " Jade said

I went into the closet and grabbed a pair of black fitted jeans and a black button up I kept my black vans on and quickly changed.

" Now you look sexy Vega " Jade says

" I didn't look sexy before?" I asked with a smirk

" Yes you did but now you look extra sexy" Jade says giving me a quick kiss

We walked out of the room , down the stairs , out of the front door, and into Jade's car. We went to Skybucks to grab coffee then we headed to Hollywood Arts. Jade and I walked through the double doors and went to our lockers but when I reached mine Anna the red head girl was waiting for me.

" Hey Anna " I said

" Hey Tori I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school?" Anna asked

" For what?" I asked

" You know what I want" She said with a smirk

" But I don't why dont you inform me" Jade said walking up besides me

" Umm this is between Tori and I so why don't you go back to wherever you came from" Anna said

My eyes went wide and I quickly looked at Jade who had a menacing smirk on her face.

" Well unfortunately I can't do that you see Tori's my girlfriend and you're about 5 minutes away from me putting my foot in your ass so im giving you to the count of 10 to get the hell out of here Pepper Ann before you shake hands with my scissors " Jade says pulling out her scissors.

Anna backed up slowly and ran off towards her first period class. Jade smirked admiring her handy work. I was laughing my ass off I didn't know why though nothing about the situation was funny but hey I was going with it.

" Was it entertaining enough for you babe?" Jade asked

" It was actually sad but the part that's killing me is the fact that you called her Pepper Ann" I said

" That's who she looks like Vega and she crossed the line by trying to get my girlfriend to come over her house to fuck" Jade says

" Yea she did I wouldn't have done it though" I said

" I know you wouldn't have now let's get to class" Jade says interlacing her fingers with mine

Something was a little off about Jade today normally she would've just laughed the whole thing off but she practically stabbed the girl for even approaching me. I was starting to think it was some truth to her confession to Beck maybe Jade did love me and when love came into play that meant the party was over. We walked into Sikowitz's class and took our seats. Beck and I started working on our project and it was getting irritating by the minute.

" We're going to do a scene on love gone wrong and what we learned from it" Beck said

" I'm sorry Beck but I'm not really feeling that concept " I said

" Why because you don't believe in love is that it Tori ?" He asked

" No because it's fucking stupid and I don't want to do it" I said

" Ok so what do you want to do it on the outcome of banging five girls in one night and the lesson is your dick can fall off?" He asked

" That's funny how about we do it on Jealous ex's who are still hung up on the person that they've done wrong " I said

Beck looked both angry and shocked.

" You think you're so fucking tough don't you Tori guess you weren't tough enough to keep that baby you made your ex get rid of huh ?" He asked

That did it. The next thing I knew Beck was on the floor with my fist connecting with his face. Everyone rushed over trying to pull me off the little fluffy haired prick. Andre finally got me off of him and Sikowitz's was in complete shock and Jade just looked pissed. Lane eventually came in and escorted us to Principal Helen's office.

" Now would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Principal Helen asked

" This freak jumped me" Beck said holding an Ice pack to his bloody lip

I scoffed

" Tori was that what happened?" She asked

" He crossed a line he shouldn't have" I said

" Tori fighting is not permitted on school grounds but since this is your first offense I'm giving you detention for a whole week after school " Helen said.

Beck smirked

" And as for you Mr Oliver you get a week of Saturday detention for provoking Miss Vega" Helen said

Now it was my turn to smirk.

" You're both dismissed " Helen said

I walked out of the office and headed to P.E. I went into the stall to get dressed but soon I heard footsteps approaching.

" Baby?" Jade asked

" Tori ?" Cat asked

" Yea" I said opening the stall door

" Are you ok what happened with Helen?" Jade asked

" Week of detention starting after school" I said

" Fucking Beck he just had to be prick" Jade says

" Want us to kick his ass Tori because we will" Cat said

I raised my eyebrow and gave Jade an amused look

" Hey it takes alot to piss this little red head off but when it does all hell can break loose" Jade says

" Im cool Cat really " I said

" Well since you're so cool why don'tyou let us heat you up?"Jade asked

" What did you have in my mind?" I asked

Jade bit her lip and looked over at Cat who had a sexy smirk on her face. Maybe I was wrong the party wasn't over it was just beginning. Cat walked over to me and instantly dropped to her knees pulling my gym shorts down and pulling La monstruo out of my boxers. My head lulled back in anticipation of what that lovely mouth was going to do to me . When her tongue flicked against my mushroom tip I almost lost it Cat's tongue was wonderful.

":Fuck Cat" I moaned

" Go head Cat make me proud babygirl show Vega what I've taught you " Jade said

And boy did she show my ass Cat made my dick disappear down her throat and I swear to you that I felt my tip tickle her tonsils.

" Holy fucking shit Cat Oh God" I moaned out

" Do you like that baby Cat's a fucking pro" Jade says

Cat sure is she sucked La monstruo like a lollipop and didn't gag one time.

" Shit Cat I'm going to cum" I said

" That's right baby cum down her pretty little throat and fill her tummy " Jade says

And that did it I shot my load down Cat's throat and she swallowed every drop.

" Good girl kitty" Jade said

Cat let La monstruo slide out of her mouth and got on her feet. I was still hard though and a little pissed from that shit that happened with Beck So I grabbed Jade and hoisted her up around my waist pressing her back against the wall and ripping her thong from her . I lined la monstruo up at her entrance before slowly pushing in.

" Ahhhh" We both moaned

I stroked Jade slowly connecting our lips and battling her tongue for dominance which I won. I picked up the pace giving Jade long and strong strokes.

" God baby you make me feel so good " Jade says

" Fuck that's my job baby Uhh to make you feel good Ahhh" I moaned

I fucked Jade fast and hard against the wall and with sex clouding my judgement I busted my load inside of her and that's when common sense kicked in I hurried up and slid out of Jade and let her down so she could quickly pee.

" Babe I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" I said

" It's ok Vega I don't think anything made it in there like that" Jade says

" That was hot guys " Cat said

' Thanks Kitty" I said

The bell rang indicating that it was time for third period.

" Shit missed P.E. again we really have to stop ditching class Jade" I said getting redressed into my street clothes

" I know baby" She said

" Cat lets go" I said

We snuck out of the stall unnoticed and headed to our third period classes. Oswald's class was very scary to say the least the poor man ended up being carried out on a gurney when an accident with hot rocks in a model volcano went wrong so for the next few weeks until he's recovered we'll have a substitute. I walked into fourth period and took a seat in front of my beautiful girlfriend.

" Hey Babe I heard about Oswald is he gonna live?" Jade asked

" Yea he's going to live I just think he's really messed up from those hot rocks from that volcano" I said

" Who the hell told him that was a safe idea?" She asked

I simply shrugged.

Mr. Alexander spoke to the class for 30 minutes, then he passed out homework. And then he talked some more. After the bell rang Jade and I walked out to the Asphalt to grab some lunch. We sat at our usual table minus Beck and talked as we ate. We talked about next period and how we we're nervous about peforming our songs but I think we'll all do fine. The bell rang and we headed towards class.

" Alright people today is the day are you ready to present your songs?" Mrs. Kincaid asked

The whole classroom groaned but she just laughed and called up the first student which was Andre. His song was really good, next was Cat who did Amazing, Robbie went next, Beck went, and some other people. Now it was time for Jade and I. We walked to the stage Jade sat at the piano and I grabbed a guitar and we both started to play a bluesy yet rock tempo. And then Jade began to sing.

" Shadows are fallin' all over town Another night and these blues got me down Oh, misery! I sure could use some company" Jade sang

"Since she's been gone I ain't been the same I carry the weight like an old ball and chain" I sang

" Guess its all meant to be For love to cause me misery" We both sang

"Oh misery! Oh misery! Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me Seems its my destiny For love to cause me misery" We Sang

"And, oh! I've been down this road before" We both sang

" With a passion that turns into pain" Jade sung

"And each I saw love walk out the door I swore never get caught again" We sang

"But ain't it true? It takes what it takes And sometime we get too smart to late" Jade sang

" One more heartache for me Another night of misery" I sang before our instrumental

"Oh! And oh misery! Oh misery!" we sang

" Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me" Jade sang

" Oh misery! Oh misery! Tell me why, why, why, why, why, why does this Heart make a fool of me" We sang

"Seems its my destiny For love to cause misery" Jade sang

"Guess its all meant to be For love to cause me misery, oh, no, yeah Misery" I sang ending our song

The class erupted in applause and Jade and I took our bows and headed off stage.

Everyone congratulated us on our song as we headed to our final period of the day. After class was over I headed to detention and told Jade to head home and that I would call her when it was over she didn't like that idea but she listened after a 5 minute make out session we parted ways. I dropped my backpack next to my chair and sat down for the most boring 2 hours of my life. After sitting there for almost an hour and a half Mr Roy the detention teacher let us go. Once I made it to the parking lot I pulled out my phone to call Jade but before I could dial it she pulled into the parking lot.

" Let's Go baby" Jade says

I smiled and hopped into the car and headed out of the Hollywood Arts parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade's Pov

After I picked Tori up from detention we decided to go to the grocery store to pick up a few things.

" Babe I'll be back I'm going to grab some cereal" Tori said

" Ok babe make sure you grab some lucky charms " I said

" Ewww gross" Tori said

" Hey that's how I feel about your Fruit loops" I said with a smirk

Tori laughed and headed towards the cereal aisle. I went to the produce section to grab some fruit and that's when I ran into Tanner.

" Well hello Jade" Tanner said

" Hello Tanner" I said

" Well I heard from your ex that you're dating my ex now " She said

" Correct" I said

" Wow Jade after everything I told you about her you still went after her" She said

" Everything you told me about Vega was bullshit Tanner it wasnt her fault" I said

" How the hell are you going to tell me it wasn't her fault she made me have an abortion Jade " Tanner said

" She didn't make you have an abortion Tanner your parents did because of Tori's evil bitch of a mother she wanted the child Tanner all those things her mother said that Tori said about you weren't true she loved you but because you believed what her mother said you hurt her and changed her into a cold hearted person but I'm glad you did because now I have her and I'm going to love her , care for her and no matter what obstacles we face or what we go through she's going to know that I'll never leave her side" I said

Tanner's face softened.

" You're in love with her" She said

" I am and if you or anyone tries to come between that I promise you the pain will be greater than anything you've ever felt" I said

Tanner peaked over my shoulder before saying

" Tori's a lucky girl to have someone like you to fight for her and care about her and dare I say love her Jade promise me that no matter what happens always believe in her and don't let anything come between you guys like I did " She said

" You got it " I said

" Well goodbye Jade" Tanner said

" Goodbye Tanner" I said watching the girl walk away and out of the store.

Apart of me felt bad for Tanner because she was misguided but another part of me was happy because if she didn't do what she did I would've never found Vega. I was snapped out of my reverie by a hand on my shoulder which belonged to my girlfriend.

" Hey beautiful " Tori said

" Hey Baby did you get your cereal?" I asked

' Yea I did" She said with a look and I smile that warmed my heart.

We continued our shopping and after I paid for everything we left. The ride back home was peaceful Tori cracked an occasional joke but other than that she was quiet as she looked out of the window with a goofy grin on her face.

" Vega what's with the grin?" I asked

" So what I can't grin now?" She asked smiling

" Never said that I just asked because you're staring out of the window grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland" I said

" I'm just happy Jade now leave it alone" Tori said going back to grinning and staring out of the window.

" Alright you weirdo" I said with a smile

We pulled into the driveway and got out. Tori carried the groceries inside of the house and after we put them away we cuddled up on the couch to watch movies.

" Hey babe The Cult of Chucky is on Netflix" Tori said

" Jesus Vega you and your Chucky obsession " I said

" I don't have an obsession I just love the franchise unlike you who's obsession with The Scissoring is borderline psychotic" Tori said

" Ah ah no talking bad about The Scissoring " I said pointing to rules on the wall

" Yea Yea " Tori said putting the movie on

We got 30 minutes into the movie before our cuddle session became a make out/ groping session. My tongue battled Vega's for dominance while her hands massaged my breasts through my shirt and my hand stroked La monstruo through her boxers and right when I was going to pull La monstruo out and suck it like I was mad at it the fucking doorbell rang.

" What the fuck!" I yelled in frustration before I got off of Vega to go answer the door .

And once I opened it I got even more pissed off because Beckett Oliver was standing on the other side of it.

" What the fuck do you want Oliver?" I asked

" I came to apologize " Beck said

" Well apologize " I said getting more irritated by the minute

" Not to you to Tori" He said

" Ugggghhhh Vega!" I yelled

" What!?" She yelled back

" You've got company " I said smirking at Beck

" Whoever it is better be fucking dying" Tori said as she approached the door

" What the fuck do you want Beck?" She asked irritated to the max

" I came to apologize Tori " he said

" Well apologize and get the hell out of here Jade and I have business to attend to" Tori said

" Well Tori im good God!" Beck yelled looking down at Tori's fully erect penis

I let off a small laugh as I looked at my ex's face

" What?" Tori asked

" Your my god " Beck said pointing to La monstruo

I couldn't hold it in longer I burst out laughing.

" Why are you looking at my dick kinda gay Beck " Tori said

" But that's the best part Vega Beck's a little bi-curious " I said through giggles

" Jade you promised to never tell anyone about that" Beck said

" Oops" I said continuing to laugh

" So you're a little curious Beck?" Tori said with a smirk on her face and rocking back and forth on her heels so that La monstruo bounced up and down as she did so.

Beck's eyes never left La monstruo Tori was such an asshole but that's why I loved her.

" I just got a brilliant Idea on how you can make this all up to Tori Beck" I said

" How ?" He asked

" You should let her fuck you" I said

" What the fuck no Jade " Beck said

" I mean it would satisfy your curiosity and it would help my baby get over your intrusion that fucked up our sexy time" I said looking at Vega who had a devilish grin on her face

" Come on Beck I'll be gentle " Tori said with a smirk

Beck pondered the thought for a minute before finally giving in .

" Alright but on one condition no one finds out about this it stays between us " Beck said

" Whatever you want "Tori and I said in unison

" Alright well how do you want to start Jade?" He asked

" Oh no Beck this is between you and Vega I'm going to watch" I said

Beck nodded his head in defeat.

Tori looked at me before going upstairs. Beck took his time stripping out of his clothes like I was really paying attention to him all of my focus was on Vega who had probably gone up to our room to grab the bag of tricks. A few minutes later Vega came back down and in her hands was the bag of tricks.

" So I see you didn't waste any time Beck " Tori said with a smirk on her face

" Let's just get this over with " Beck said

" Ooooh so eager " Tori said

I liked where this was going Beck would be completely at Tori's mercy and I was going to get a show and not to mention later on I was going to fuck my girlfriend until she blacks out its a win win.

" Alright Beck lets get you lubed up" Tori said pushing Beck down until he was on all fours.

After making Beck pull off his boxers Tori put on gloves and lubed up his asshole and put a ball gag on him and surprisingly Beck didnt protest. Tori then stripped out of her sweats and boxer briefs, rolled on a condom , and rubbed more lube on. Tori looked at me with a smirk before she lined herself up at Beck's backdoor entrance. I have seen some things in my life but never anything like im about to experience right now. Tori pushed herself inside Beck slowly and Beck let out a pain filled groan but after a few more pumps his groans turned into moans. Tori was pumping in and out of Beck at a fast pace. She moved in different positions fucking Beck with no mercy. The fluffy haired boy withered in pleasure taking all 10 in of Tori inside of his tight asshole.

" Now Beck doesn't this feel fucking amazing?" Tori asked

Beck nodded his head but Tori wanted to hear him so she snatched off the ball gag.

" Fuck Tori you feel fucking amazing " Beck panted out

Tori gave Beck long strong strokes making him scream out in pleasure. Tori bottomed out and started to twitch she was close. Beck met Tori thrust for thrust until they both shook and came.

" Damn Tori that was Incredible " Beck said getting to his feet

" Good im glad your enjoying but I need you to look up at that red light up there" Tori said making Beck look up.

" What the fuck is that?" he asked

" Insurance if you utter a word to Tanner or anyone else about Jade and I ever again I"ll leak this tape to everyone and edit it so good that no one will see me just you taking a big dick up your ass do you understand me?" Tori asked

" Yes yes I understand " Beck said as he shook and cried.

" Good now get your clothes and get the fuck out play times over lover boy" Tori said throwing Beck his clothes

Beck grabbed his clothes and high tailed it the fuck out of here.

" Baby ?" I asked

" Yes love?" Tori asked back

" Is that really a video camera up there?" I asked

" Of course not babe its the fucking security system" Tori said with a smirk

My eyes widened and I immediately burst up laughing because not only did Tori have Beck fooled but she had me fooled too but then Tori's eyes went wide and a look of disgust crossed her face.

" Babe I just fucked a guy" Tori said a little freaked

" So you did how did it feel?" I asked

" Like I'm going to be sick excuse me" Tori said running to the bathroom

I shook my head and laughed but then I stopped when I realized what I had just made Vega do. She didn't like boys at all but she just went along with it because she wanted Beck to shut up. That was stupid of me I realize sometimes I go too far and from now on its strictly girls.

" I feel better now" Tori said gurgling some mouth wash

" Baby I'm sorry I wasn't thinking when I suggested that do you forgive me?" I asked

" Of course I forgive you babe I mean I did go along with it I wasn't really thinking I just wanted him to stop talking shit about us to my ex" Tori said

" I know what you mean Beck can be a douche when he's hurt but it doesn't matter" I said

" I have a confession baby" Tori said looking up at me

" What is it?" I asked

" I heard you talking to Tanner earlier at the grocery store" She said

My eyes went wide again and my mouth got extremely dry.

" I love you too Jade so much" Tori said

I could've died right there. Tori loved me. I had tamed the wild shrew and made her mine.

" Do you really mean that Vega?" I asked

" Yes I really do I knew I did a while ago but I was too afraid to admit it because I thought if the I love you's came out our fun would be over" Tori said

" Baby look our fun will continue we're not married Vega we're still teenagers and plus our fun brings us closer together but I do love you " I said

" Well in that case " Tori says grabbing me by my waist

" Oh I see where this is going but none for you until you take a bath " I said

" What ? what for ?" She asked

" Umm your penis was just in my ex boyfriend's ass you probably have shit dick " I said

" I wore a condom " she said

" So what bath tub now Vega" I said

" Come here Jade" Tori said coming towards me

" Stay back Vega " I said trying to conceal my laughter and inching towards the stairs

" Come here you sexy psychotic woman you" Tori said chasing me up the stairs

I ran upstairs laughing the whole time as Vega chased me. Once she caught me she picked me up caveman style and carried me into the bathroom with her. Tori turned on the shower and stripped out of her clothes and stripped me out of mine before we both got in. We took time out to wash eachother up and once la monstruo was nice and clean I dropped to my knees and gave my woman the best damn blow job in the world. After Tori came I happily swallowed every drop of her but we didn't stop there Tori hoisted me up on her shoulders and ate my pussy against the shower wall but we didn't stop there after she let me down she wrapped my legs around her waist and slid la monstruo inside of me Tori fucked the holy hell out of me against that shower wall until I practically collapsed. After washing up for the second time we got out of the shower and went to bed.

The alarm clock went off at about 6am but today was late start which meant we didn't have to be at school until 9 today so I decided to take advantage of the situation. I grabbed a condom out of the drawer and rolled it on Tori's morning wood before I slid down onto her hard staff. I slowly started to ride her. I was mid way through with my rodeo when Tori's hands gripped and squeezed my ass flipping us over she was on top I don't know what the hell I unleashed this morning but I liked it Tori was pounding in and out of me like a mad woman Tori was so deep inside of me me that it felt like her dick was hitting my heart but I didn't care I took it like a fucking champ. Tori sped up some more making me scream out in pleasure.

" Fuck baby yes fuck me Im all yours !" I screamed

Tori did just that. I loved when she became that monster that fucking animal I'd grown to love. I came long and hard screaming Tori's name and few seconds later Vega had came to.

" So wanna go to breakfast?" She asked with a smile

" Vega I can barely move and you wanna get pancakes" I said with a smile

" Yup I'll carry you now come on" Vega said jumping off the bed

Vega and her fucking stamina.

We hopped into the shower and after we were done , we got dressed, and headed over to Ruby's diner. We walked into the dinner hand and hand and took our seats at an empty table.

" Oooh I can't wait " Tori said excitedly

" Vega what's your deal with pancakes?" I asked

" Well before my grandma passed away she used to make me and Trina pancakes whenever she came over they were the best pancakes in the world so after that I just kind of got stuck on em" Tori said

" Aww that's sweet Vega" I said with a smile

" Alright what can I get you guys ?" The male waitress asked

" I'll have the steak and eggs over easy and the cutie over here will have your small stack of pan cakes" I said with a smirk

" Anything to drink?" he asked

" Coffee black two sugars for me and a large orange juice for her" I said

" Alright I'll be back right back with your order gorgeous" He said with a wink before walking away

When I looked over at Vega she had a devilish grin on her face.

" Vega? whatcha thinking about?" I asked

" Nothing at all sweetheart " Tori said

15 minutes passed and the waiter came with our food.

" Alright Pancakes for you and steak and eggs over easy for you beautiful" He said to me with a smile

" Do you get paid to flirt what is it Walter?" Tori asked

" Umm no" Walter said

" Then what the fuck are you still doing here?" Tori asked with a mean tone

" I was just" Walter tried to get out but was cut off by Tori

" Flirting with my girlfriend" Tori said

" I didn't know " Walter said in a shaky tone

" Well now you do so why don't you run along and take some more orders before I kick your ass got it.. Walter?" Tori asked

Walter was so scared he backed up quickly tripping over himself crashing into a waiter who was carrying hot soup.

" Ahhhh!" Walter screamed

" Holy shit!" I yelled

Tori looked at the scene with a smug look on her face

" Vega" I said

" Hmm?" She asked

" The waiter just scaled himself " I said with a slight chuckle

" Are you saying it's my fault?" Tori asked

" Well you sort of did have something to do with it" I said with a smirk

" Hey it's not my fault that he's a clumsy little shit" Tori said rolling her eyes

" My My Vega I believe you're jealous " I said

" Jealous? jealous of what I already have you I just dont like annoying little bastards like him thinking it's ok to flirt with you and shit" Tori said

l looked at Vega with lust filled eyes Tori's jealousy had turned me on.

" Vega let's go home" I said in a husky but sexy tone

" But what about my pancakes?" She asked

" Get em to go let's go" I said

Tori grabbed two to go trays for our breakfast and followed me out to the car. When we made it home I practically mauled her I attacked her lips and dragged her out of the car. Tori lifted me up around her waist and carried me to the front door never breaking our kiss. Once we were inside Tori kicked the door closed and pressed me against it. Tori held me up with one arm and undid her jeans with the other and pulled them down along with her boxers before reaching under my skirt and tearing away my lacy thong. Tori lined herself up at my entrance and slowly pushed inside of me.

" Ahhh Uhhh Tori" I moaned out

Tori fucked me long and against that front door until I practically collapsed and when we both came she pulled out of me slowly and carried me upstairs to our room. There we stripped out of our clothes and laid in eachothers naked embrace. Guess there wasnt going to be school for us today .When I woke up Vega wasn't beside me but I smelled the most delicious smell coming from downstairs. I threw on my robe and headed downstairs. When I reached the kitchen I saw my sexy girlfriend by the stove so I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

" Hey sleepyhead" Tori said

' Hey beautiful what ya cooking?" I asked

" Baked Ziti" She said

" Oooh one of my favorites' I said

" Well then take a seat love its ready " Tori said taking it out of the oven.

After Tori sat the food on the table we dug in.

" Oh my God baby this is amazing who taught you how to make this?" I asked

" Barefoot Contessa" Tori said with a smirk

" That chick from the food network?" I asked

" Yup that's the one tell you the truth Jade watching the food network is how I learned how to cook mom would never teach me so I had to learn on my own" Tori said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

" Well thank God for the food network because I'm going to need this atleast 2 or 3 times a week" I said making Tori laugh

" Eat your food goofball " Tori said

Dinner was nice Vega and I talked while we ate and after I washed dishes we headed to bed because we definitely needed to be at school tomorrow for testing .

Tori and I walked through doors of Hollywood Arts early so we could find out our schedule for testing. I instantly got pissed off because Vega and I wouldn't be testing together but I'd be with Cat , Robbie, and Trina so atleast I'd have someone to talk to . Vega kissed me long and hard before heading to her testing room and I walked off to the library where I'd be testing.

" Hey Jade over here " Trina said waving me over

I never thought I'd see the day that Trina Vega would be inviting me to sit with her and honestly I never thought that I would ever go but hey life was funny like that.

" Hey Trina " I said as I sat down

" Hey Jade " She said

" Where's Cat?" I asked

" She got a hold of some bibble and it went to shit from there she had to be escorted out" Trina said

" Jesus her love for that fucking candy" I said

" Right so where's my sister I thought she was testing with us" Trina says

" Unfortunately she's not she's in the other testing room with your boyfriend " I said

" Jade I want to thank you for taking care of Tori it really means alot to me" she said

" You don't have to thank me Trina I love Tori and no matter what I'm going to be right by her side" I said

Trina's eyes widened at my declaration of love for her sister

" Did you just say that you love my sister?" Trina asked still in shock and disbelief

" Yes Trina I love your sister " I said as a matter of factly

" Does she know this?" She asked

" Oh yea she knows " I said with a smirk

Trina laughed and shook her head. We talked for a few more minutes before it was time to start our 3 hour testing block. By the time testing was done we were all tired and ready to go home which I think I'm going to do because we dont have anything after this. I texted Tori to see what she wanted to do and she replied with a sleep emoji . I smiled and told Trina I'd see her tomorrow and that we'd definitely do dinner next week. I walked out of class to see Tori at her locker talking to Andre.

" Hey Jade what's up?" Andre asked

" Hey Dre your girlfriend is looking for you" I said

" Well aight then Tori let me go find your sister see ya Jade" Andre said walking towards the library.

" Later Dre " Tori said

" Bye Andre" I said getting the peace sign from him

I walked up to Tori who was still leaning up against her locker and pressed myself against her making her wrap her arms around me.

" Hey beautiful " Tori said

" Hey lover how was testing?" I asked

" Boring I barely made it " She said

" I know the feeling I'm ready to go home and sleep" I said

" Me too I'm exhausted and my brain is fried I just wanna sleep" She said

" Alright sleepyhead let's go home" I said

We were walking towards the exit when I heard Trina yell that Cat found her bibble. My eyes went wide because Cat was coming at us at full speed and before I knew it Cat had knocked us over. I quickly got up and looked at the red head with hells fire in my eyes. Cat knew what she had done frightened by the look on my face she took off running in the other direction

" God damn it Cat give me the bibble!" I screamed as I took off running after the hyper red head

Tori had gotten to her feet and chased after me and Cat with Andre following close behind. I chased Cat down the hall and tackled her to the ground in Sikowitz's classroom.

" Give me the bibble Cat!" I screamed

" No It's Mine!" She screamed

" Give it to me!" I yelled

" No!" She screamed concealing the bag

I was just about to grab the accursed sweet when I felt myself being lifted into the air by my girlfriend no less and brought back down into the arms of Andre.

" Kitty if you give us the bibble I'll give you something better than candy" Tori said

" Like what?" She asked

" Come on and I'll show you" Tori said pulling the girl to her feet and leading her towards the door taking the bibble and handing it to me.

Andre looked at me puzzled but I knew what Tori was up to and it kind of pissed me off because I wouldn't be able to watch. A good 20 minutes later Cat returned with a goofy grin on her face and Tori was wiping her chin.

" Ready to go" Tori said

I nodded my head and took her hand following her out of the classroom and out to my car. We got in and headed home for much needed rest. We pulled into the driveway and got out. Tori opened the front door but was in shock when she looked in.

" Babe what's the matter why aren't you going in?" I asked looking at her weird

Tori just pointed at the cause of her shock. When I looked at what she was pointing I nearly jumped out of my skin standing there were my parents with confused looks on their faces.

" Well hello Jadelyn who's this?" My mother asked

" Fuck me" I said


	8. Chapter 8

Tori's Pov

I was fucking terrified Jade's parents were here why I dont know but I know I'm thinking about hauling ass and getting the fuck out of here. Jade looked annoyed as usual.

" Jadelyn I asked you a question " Her mother said

" This is my girlfriend Tori mother" Jade said

" Jesus another one" He father said shaking his head

Jade scowled and rolled her eyes

" So Tori you go to school with Jadelyn?" Her mother asked

" Yes ma'am I do" I said

" What do your parents do?" Her Father said

" Oh fuck sakes dad" Jade said

" It's ok Jade my father is the chief of police and my mother is a registered nurse Mr. West" I said

" David Vega is your Father?" He asked

" Yes" I said

" So the name Tori is short for Victoria right?" He asked

" What the fuck does it matter Dad?" Jade asked

" Well she does have quite the reputation I just want to know your intentions with my daughter" He said

" Look I know I have a reputation and alot of the things I've done I'm not proud of but I love Jade and I have no intention of hurting her" I said

Mr. West smiled.

" That's all I wanted to know let's go Jasmine take care you two" He said taking his wife by the hand and walking out of the front door.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding and ran my fingers through my hair feeling Jade's arms wrap around my waist and her head rest on my back.

" This is the first time I ever had to tell someone's parents how I felt and they accepted it" I said

" You did good baby I love you " Jade said

" I love you too " I said

" Oh yea how much?" She asked smirking into my back

" You're just going to have to find out " I said with a smirk of my own

" Hmm I like the sound of that but how about we add a little spice to our sexy time baby" Jade said

" What did you have in mind babe?" I asked before the door bell rang

Jade let go of me and went to go answer the door. I looked over at the door and saw our little red head compadre walk through the door.

" Hey baby Cat wants to make it up to us for knocking us down earlier you down?" Jade asked with a smirk

I smirked and took them both by the hand and led them up to the bedroom. I wanted to do something a little different with my girl and sexy friend. So while they were stripping out of their clothes I went into the closet and grabbed Jade's bag of tricks. I walked out of the closet with the bag and looked up at Jade and Cat who were laying in bed posing sexy for me. La monstruo instantly got hard . I sat down the bag and pulled down the zipper pulling out some handcuffs that were attached to long had been a naughty girl and it was time to get her punishment. I walked over to the naked red head holding the shackles.

" What are those for?" Cat asked

" you've been a bad kitty now it's time for your punishment" I said

" I don't like punishment Tori" Cat whined

" Too bad Cat now lay down " I said

Jade watched on in amusement with a smirk on her face as I placed the chains through the holes in Jade's bed post before I handcuffed Cat's wrists and ankles. Cat shook the chains and gave me a sad look but I kept up my cold demeanor.

" Jade get on the bed next to Cat" I ordered

" Yes Daddy" Jade said with a sexy smirk

La Monstro jumped at her words but I had to stay in character.

" Jade sit on Cat's face Cat you make her cum and then I'll think about letting you cum" I said

Cat nodded her head before Jade straddled her face. Cat put herself to work licking away at Jade's pussy and by the way Jade was moaning and grinding into her face gave her confirmation that she was doing a good job.

I watched and stroked La Monstro as I watched the display in front of me Jade riding Cat's face like a stallion had me ready to cum right then and there but I held my composure long enough to see my girl cum all over Cat's face. I walked over to the bed climbing in between Cat's legs. I rolled on a condom and lined myself up at her entrance and without warning rammed la Monstro inside of her.

" Ahhh shit" Cat moaned

I gave the red head deep long strokes and surprisingly she took every bit of it. I squeezed her small breasts as I pounded inside of her.

" Remember Cat don't cum until I tell you to" I said

" Uh uh Ahhh " Cat moaned

I continued my assault on her pussy digging her out to the best of my abilities but Cat was getting close and I wanted us to cum together .

" You better fucking hold that cum Cat you better fucking hold it!" I yelled

Jade who was on the other side of the bed watched on as I wreaked her friend with a look of concern or the look you get when you're about to get it next.

I was fucking the life out of Cat and she looked about ready to faint but I was almost there .

" Tori please let me cum I promise I'll be good" Cat Begged

I smirked and slammed my dick inside of her making Cat scream out.

" Tori I can't Oh my Gahhhhhhhhhh!" Cat yelled as she tumbled over the edge

" Dammit Cat holy shiiiittt!" I screamed as I came.

Jade jumped from the screams and looked at us both because we both passed out. I can only imagine that Jade was beyond pissed because Cat and I both passed out but I didn't expect her to dump a bucket of cold water on us.

" Ahhhhhhh!" We both screamed

" What the fuck Jade?" I asked

" This was supposed to be a group effort and you fucks pass out on me leaving me hot and bothered so now you assholes are gonna fix it RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Jade screamed

Cat and I looked at each other a bit terrified but I uncuffed her and we both walked up to Jade who was still seething but I knew what to do to get her not to be mad at me anymore. I lifted her up on my shoulders and placed her up against the wall and proceeded to eat her pussy.

" Ahhh uhh shit Vega " Jade moaned

Cat took the opportunity to slide under us and engulf la Monstro.

" Oh shit Cat" I moaned as she sucked me off

This was definitely a first for me but I'm enjoying the fuck out of it. Jade's nails were digging into my scalp as I tongue fucked her. Cat was putting in some major work on La Monstro deep throating the fuck out of me.

" Do circles baby I'm about to cum" Jade said

I did as I was told and licked her in a circular motion. Cat sped up her menistrations gripping my ass so I could slide all the way down her throat.

" Fuck Cat!" I moaned

It wasn't long before Jade and I were both screaming out our climaxes. Jade squirted her essence all over my face and I came long and hard down Cat's throat. I brought Jade down to her feet and captured her lips letting her taste herself until she broke the kiss and grabbed Cat.

" Vega sit over there" She said

I took my seat as I watched Jade practically throw Cat on the bed and spread her legs. I loved when Jade got super aggressive. Jade dived head first into Cat's pussy devouring the girl. Cat's loud moans could be heard all around the room as Jade continued her assault. I loved to watch Jade do her thing but I needed some of her so I got out of my seat and rolled on a condom and walked up to her and since her ass was already in the air it made it easy for me to slide inside of her.

" Ahh fuck" Jade moaned out

" Keep eating Jade " I said as I stroked her

Jade nodded and continued to eat out Cat. I wanted us to all cum together so I sped up my movements while Jade moved her tongue as fast as she could trying to keep up with my strokes. I knew it wouldn't be long for Jade because she was so wound up watching me and Cat earlier and I was right her walls started clenching around la Monstro making it hard for me to move and Cat was flailing around moaning her head off. I was getting close myself and if I plan this out right we'll all cum together. I stroked Jade at a fast speed until her back began to arch so instead of her eating Cat she rammed three fingers inside of the girls and that's when the bough broke Cat , Jade , I all came at the same time screaming out each other's names and obscenities of all kinds. We all laid on the wet duvet and lost ourselves in some sleep.

We woke up around 9 and took Cat back to her apartment in Venice because it was too late to ride her bike or call her Nona to come get her. Once we dropped Cat off we headed back to the house . I carried my sleeping girlfriend inside, walked up the stairs, and placed her on our freshly made bed. I climbed in right next to her and watched tv for a while until sleep found me.

The next day at school was kind of boring no one had too much going on because we were all still burned out from testing. Lunchtime came and we all headed out to the Asphalt to grab some lunch.

" Hey Tori what you up to this weekend?" Andre asked

" Nothing that I know of why what's up?" I asked

" Me and the boys are going out this weekend and wanted to know if you'd come with" He said

" When you say boys do you mean Beck and Robbie?" I asked

" Yea and Daniel and Scott too" He said

" Alright I'm in" I said

" Cool I'll hit you up with the details later" Andre said following me back to the table after we got some lunch.

Jade, Cat , Robbie, and Beck were already seated and eating their lunches when me and Dre joined them.

" So Tori you in ?" Beck asked

" Yea I'm in" I said

" Cool" Beck said

" In What?" Jade asked with a confused look on her face.

" I'm going out with the guys this weekend babe" I said

" Oh" She said continuing to eat her salad

I was kind of worried about that "Oh" Jade just gave me I didn't want her feeling some type of way about me hanging out with the guys I was definitely going to talk her about it when we got home. School ended and Jade and I walked out to my car and got in. Jade wasn't saying too much of anything and that scared me. I pulled into the driveway and parked my car. Jade got out first and walked towards the front door with me following suit. We walked into the house and I thought now would be the perfect time to talk to Jade.

" Babe can we talk?" I asked

" About what babe?" She asked

" Jade are you ok with me going out with the guys this weekend ?" I asked

" Of course I'm not " Jade said

" Why not? I asked

" Because I dont want you hanging out with those idiots Andre and Robbie fine I like them but Beck, Daniel, and Scotty are definitely a no" She said

" Because of what went down between Beck and I?" I asked

" Yes Beck is an ass and he doesn't let shit go easily and if he's around Scott and Daniel I know he'll pull something that could get you hurt or worse" Jade said

" I can take care of myself Jade" I said

" Fine then go just don't come back here with a story to tell" Jade said

" What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

" Just what it means " Jade said walking up the stairs

I shook my head and went outside I needed some air . Jade doesn't think I can handle Beck or his friends what a load of crap she just doesn't want me to go off fucking everything that moves which I never planned on doing in the first place oh well im still going I deserve a night to myself.

Jade's Pov

Vega can be really naive sometimes but if she doesn't want to listen to me she doesn't have to . I went upstairs and walked into my room. I stopped to grab a tank and some shorts out of my drawer before walking into my bathroom to shower. As I was washing my hair a thought crossed my mind I might've been a little hard on Vega . She never really gets to hang out by herself she's always with me fuck now I feel bad. When I walked into my room Tori was sitting on the bed playing a game on her phone. I crawled into bed beside and wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her chest. Vega wrapped her arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

" Vega listen I'm sorry for what I said downstairs I was being selfish and sometimes I have to realize you need your own life too " I said

" Baby you are my life" Tori said

I looked up at her and smiled.

" Really?" I asked

" Yea I love being here with you " She said

" So that means your staying home tomorrow night?" I asked

" No I'm still going out I just wanted you to know you're my life and I love you and shit haha" Tori said

" Hahaha you're an ass" I said slapping her arm

" Come here beautiful" Tori said leaning forward and capturing my lips

I happily reciprocated but when I tried to deepen the kiss Tori pulled away making me look at her with a confused look.

" Vega what the hell do you think your doing?" I asked

" Just because you're my life and shit doesn't excuse the fact that you hurt my feelings downstairs so for that no La Monstro for you tonight" Tori said

" Oh? Well we'll just see about that" I said making my way down her body

" Jade for real I mean it " She said as I unbuttoned her jeans

" Sure you do Vega " I said reaching into pants and pulling La Monstro out through the opening of her boxers

" This is totally rape Jade" Tori said

" Hehe press charges later Tori" I said before engulfing her into my mouth

" Holy Shit!" She yelled

I smirked around La Monstro before going back to my menistrations. I bobbed up and down on La Monstro just how she liked it. If she's going out tomorrow night I'm going to make sure I'm the only one on her mind.

" Oh my god Jade fuck!" She moaned

I loved sucking La Monstro the reaction I got from Tori made me wetter than the ocean and it made me feel accomplished because I guarantee no othere girl is going to make her dick disappear like me.

" Uhh Ahh damn babe" Tori moaned

I let La Monstro drop out of my mouth much to Tori's annoyance but I had another point to make. I looked down at her with a smirk before I pulled off my tank top letting my girls dangle in front of Tori's eyes and by the look on her face I knew I was going to get it. Tori sat up and pulled me onto her lap and latched on to my left nipple.

" Uhhh fuck" I moaned

Tori licked , flicked, bit and sucked my nipples as her hands squeezed my ass. My back arched giving her complete access to my girls. I could feel La Monstro's hardeness underneath so I grinded into her.

" Fuck baby yes bite them" I said as Tori's teeth pulled at my piercings

" Fuck this come here" Tori said flipping us so that she was on top.

Tori looked at me with raw lust I had awoken that beast I loved so much she was going to fuck the shit out of me. Tori pulled off my shorts , her shirt, sports bra ,and kicked off her sweats before ramming La Monstro inside of me.

" Oh fuck Tori" I moaned

" This is what you wanted huh Jade? For me to o fuck you hard and strong?" Tori asked as she pounded into me

" Yes oh god yes !" I screamed

Tori smirked and slammed into me harder making me feel her in my chest.

" Turn your ass over Jade and get on your fucking knees" Tori said

I did as I was told and got on all fours for my beast and that's when hell broke loose. Tori fucked me insanely pulling my hair and smacking my ass riding me like I was fucking pony.

" Fuck Tori I'm gonna cum" I said

Tori pounded into me faster and harder until I came screaming her name and a few seconds later Tori pulled out of me and came all over my ass.

" Fuck!" She yelled as her orgasm coursed through her.

I crawled off the bed trying to make my way to the bathroom for another shower but I realized that after that pounding I could barely move so I had Tori help me to the bathroom and once the shower turned on so were we. Tori and I fucked like wild animals all over my bathroom. We finally got in the shower about 45 minutes later and when we got out all we wanted to do was sleep. Tori was definitely going to think about me tomorrow night.


	9. Chapter 9

Tori's Pov

Tonight was definitely the night. The teen club was in full swing and I was dressed to kill. I had to admit that I missed Jade like crazy and when I left she was less than enthusiastic about it but like she said I needed my own life.

" This club is poppin I'm still surprised that Jade let you off the leash tonight Tori" Andre said making the others laugh

" Shut up Dre I'm surprised my sister let you go she does know you're here right?" I said making them laugh

" You're both pussy whipped " Scotty said

" And you're not ?Hannah practically drags you by your balls everywhere" Ryder said

" Fuck you man" Scotty says pushing Ryder playfully

" Damn I just spotted some honeys over there by the Dj booth let's go guys unless everybody is to pussy whipped to come" Ryder said

We all shrugged and followed him over there. I wasn't going to talk to any of them I promised Jade before I left that I wouldn't talk to any girls at all.

" Hey ladies" Ryder said

The girls instantly smiled at us. Andre and I played the back and didn't say too much. One thing I wasn't going to do was break my promise to Jade but these fucking girls were hot.

" Hi" a voice behind me spoke

" Uh hi" I said back

" I noticed you were just standing here not really saying anything so I decided to come over here and introduce myself I'm Maggie" She said

" Hi Maggie I'm Tori" I said shaking her hand

" Nice to meet you Tori would you like to dance?" She asked

" Uh sure" I said following her to the dance floor

One dance couldn't get me killed right?

Maggie and I danced to Calvin Harris's song Feels followed by Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato before I left her to go check on Andre.

" Hey Dre you good?" I asked

" Yea just texting your sister have you checked in with Jade yet?" He asked

" I'm about to right now" I said

I moved to a quiet place and opened my video chat and pressed Jade's name. It didn't take but a minute for my gorgeous baby to answer and when I saw her La Monstro instantly got hard. Jade was laying in bed with my black wife beater on and she was braless and I could clearly see her pierced nipples.

" Hey sexy what's up are you having fun?" She asked

" Yea it's pretty cool I miss you " I said

" I miss you too baby I can't wait for you to come home but until then I want you to have a good time" Jade said

" Ok babe I'll see you when I get there love you" I said

" Love you too Vega" Jade said blowing me a kiss

" Come on Tori" Beck said

I followed him over to everyone else so we could continue our night. After dancing around like idiots for the next three hours we decided to leave and head to Ryder's house. I kept getting a really bad feeling about this I almost told Andre to take me home but I didn't want to seem like I couldn't hang so I went along with it. Ryder's house was a typical family home with the exception of a basement. Andre and I took our seats on an old couch while Beck, Scotty, and Daniel sat in the other chairs. Ryder brought us down some beers and pulled out a baggy of weed. After he rolled enough joints to get us higher than a kite he lit one and passed it around. Andre opted not to smoke because he was driving my first hit made my head spin it must've been a really potent strand.

" So Tori I hear your smashing all the hot girls already " Ryder said

" No not really" I said

" Aww come on Tori don't be modest because you're with Jade" Ryder said

" Why does it matter to you Ryder?" I asked

" Because Tori every since you got here my stock has plummeted my line hasn't caught a fish in two weeks because all the girlies want to fuck the chick with the dick" Ryder said getting into my face

" Aww come on Ryder leave her alone" Beck said

I just stared at Ryder and I didn't know if it was because I was high already but I just started laughing at him I mean hysterical, knee slapping, holding your stomach laughing.

" What the fuck is so funny?" He asked

" The fact that you're salty as fuck is hilarious to me Ryder I mean really you're coming for me why ? I'm not the problem here they're plenty of girls that are probably still willing to date you but the thing is Ryder most of them know about your little problem how you keep giving girls the round of applause are you still taking antibiotics? So before you come for me make sure you have you situation together" I said

Ryder turned the color of a tomato embarrassed by my outburst and what made the situation worse was everyone who was in the room with us had fallen on the floor holding their stomachs from laughing so hard. A part of me felt fucked up but the other part of me was tired of pricks like Ryder blaming me for stealing all the girls now just for that I'm going to talk Jade into giving me a 6 some with that new foreign exchange student Giselle that every guy in school is trying to nail.

" Get the fuck out of my house you freak " Ryder said

It's something about hearing the name freak that really sets me off and before I knew I had drew back my fist and punched Ryder square in the face knocking him to the floor and as he laid there on the yelling in agony I just stood above him and shook my head before walking out of the basement with Beck and Andre. We were sitting in Andre's truck laughing about the whole ordeal.

" It's about time someone put Ryder in his place " Andre said

" Right " Beck said

We talked and laughed some more before Andre finally pulled in front of Jade's house excuse me our house Jade would probably smack me if I didn't say it was ours .

" Well later guys I'll see you Monday" I said

" Later Tori" Beck said

" Later Tor" Andre said as he pulled off

I quickly opened the gates and rushed to the front door and opened it. I couldn't wait to see Jade I missed her like crazy and on top of that I was horny. I raised up the stairs to our bedroom and waiting for me at the door was my love still clad in my wife beater. I rushed over to her picking her up so that her legs were wrapped around my midsection and kissed her passionately. I carried her over to the bed and laid her down and began stripping out of my clothes while Jade simply took off the wife beater revealing that gorgeous body of hers to my hungry gaze. When were both naked as the day we came into the world I positioned myself in between her legs and connected our lips again. I needed Jade badly and the moans that were coming out of her mouth were only spurring me on. I kissed down Jade's jawline down to her neck sucking hard on her skin causing Jade to gasp and moan. I made my way to her collarbone where I left another hickey before I moved on to her breasts. I gave them a good squeeze before I latched on to one her nipples.

" Ahhhh" Jade moaned

Normally when I was pleasuring her girl I would switch from left to right but I was so hungry for her body I wanted them both at the same time so I released the nipple I was sucking and pressed the girls together and sucked both nipples at the same time.

" Ahhh Oh my God fuck Tori" Jade moaned out

I just kept on going until Jade came. Yes my baby can cum from getting her nipples sucked. I kissed my way down her body reaching the top of her mound. I spread her legs and dived head first into her pussy licking her from her clit to her entrance.

" Uhhh fuck " Jade moaned

I let my tongue do a couple more laps before going up to her clit and sucking on it gently.

" Ahhh Tori" Jade moaned

I flicked at the small pebble making Jade buck into my mouth before letting my tongue slide down to her entrance and slowly pushing it inside her. I moved my tongue around the best I could since Jade's walls were tightening around it I still hit her spot getting rewarded with the sprays of her essence. I kept hitting her spot until Jade grabbed my head grinding faster into my face eventually squirting all over my face and hair.

" Vega I need you inside me now" Jade said breathlessly

I nodded, grabbed a condom, and rolled it on La Monstro. I entered Jade slowly making her moan loud as I began to stroke her. Jade pulled me in for a kiss and wrapped her legs me causing me to go deeper inside her.

" Fuck Jade I missed you so much tonight" I said

" I missed you too Vega Ahhh I wanted you so badly" She said

" I wanted you too baby Ahhh fuck" I moaned

" Mmmm Yea?" She moaned

" Yes Oh my God Jade you feel so fucking good" I said

" You do too baby God Vega fuck me" Jade said

I did as I was told and fucked her hard and fast going deeper than I have ever gone before.

" Ahhhh uhhhh fuck Tori I can feel you in my stomach you're so deep" she said

I fucked Jade like I was leaving on a jet plane

" Oh fuck Jade I'm about to cum" I said

" Me too baby cum with me " Jade said

And that was all she wrote. Jade and I came long and hard at the same damn time. I pulled out of Jade slowly pulling off the used condom and throwing it in the trash before climbing back in the bedside Jade who was still trying to get control of her breathing.

" You're the best babe " she said

" So are you " I said cuddling into her and eventually falling asleep.

The sun slapped me across the face around 8 the next morning and when I looked next to me Jade wasn't there. I didn't hear the shower so she wasn't in the bathroom and I didn't smell anything cooking so she wasn't in the kitchen so where the fuck was she? I picked up my phone and called Jade.

" Hello Sunshine " She said

" Babe where are you?" I asked

" You obviously didn't read the note I left I told Melanie that I'd help her get her stepmother out of the house and Cat and Megan tagged along" She said

" Oh ok how long do you think you'll be gone babe?" I asked

" Not sure Vega but later on if you want to you can meet me over here" She said

" Ok babe well have fun I love you" I said

" Love you too Vega see you later " She said

And with that I hung up the phone and returned to my peaceful slumber

Jade's Pov

I smiled after I hung up the phone with Vega I really did love that girl but not only that I had a really good surprise in store for her. You see Melanie has been getting really close to that foreign exchange student Giselle and you know me I had to come up with a scheme that would allow this girl to get a taste of American culture if you know what I mean because this girl was fucking gorgeous and I know my baby wouldn't mind having a little foriegn exchange. So the plan was to get Melanie's idiot stepmother out of the house so I used my parents connections to get her a suite and the spa treatment at this resort in Palm Springs. Now all Melanie has to do is get Giselle over here and this fantasy can become a reality.

" Mel what's the status ?" I asked

" She's totally with it" She said

" Perfect now all we have to do is get ready Megan did you get the outfits ?" I asked

" Yup got em" she said

" Cat did you call Sam?" I asked her

" Yup she's on the way" Cat said

I love when a plan comes together.

30 minutes had passed and Giselle and Sam were finally here and I gotta tell ya Sam was completely mesmerized by Giselle hell we all were. She had transferred here Thursday from Saudi Arabia and she was every bit of a goddess. She's around 5'7 beautiful tan skin with curves out of this world she reminded me of Princess Jasmine from Aladdin.

" Well Alright girls let's get moving I'm gonna call Vega" I said

All the girls nodded and went upstairs to change while I called my love. I went to my call log and pressed Vega's name and waited for her to pick up.

" Hey baby" She said when she picked up

" Hey lover what are you doing?" I asked

" Just got out the shower now I'm getting dressed what are you doing?" She asked

" Waiting for you to get here so we can sneak away and have sex in one of Melanie's guest rooms" I said

" Oh like that huh well I'm on my way beautiful" Tori said

" Good see you when you get here love you" I said

" Love you too baby" Tori said before hanging up

Let the games begin.

Once we we all changed into our Victoria's Secret Lacey teddy dresses and silk robes we did our makeup and waited for Vega to get here.

Vega walked into the house because Melanie always let's us just walk in.

" Hello I'm here!" Vega yelled out

Silence

" Jade?!" She yelled out

" Over here lover" I said standing at the top of the stairs with the sexiest bitches known to man standing behind me in black silk robes

Vega's Jaw dropped and that was the reaction I wanted. We all walked down the stairs moving in on Vega who stood there like a statue with her mouth wide open. I walked up to Vega and kissed her snapping out her trance.

" What's going on here?" She asked

" Well babe I thought I'd treat you to something new " I said

" Is that so ?" She asked

" Yes" I said

" Well then how about you ladies take off those robes and show me what you got on under there" She said

" Alright ladies drop your robes" I said letting my robe fall to the floor

Vega bit her bottom lip which definitely turns me on and La Monstro made a grand entrance.

I walked up to her but she halted me making me give her a weird look.

" I want to watch" Vega said

I smirked Vega was definitely in for it.

" Let's give her what she wants girls " I said walking over to Giselle

If Vega wanted a show I was definitely going to give her one . I grabbed Giselle by the waist and latched onto her pulse point making Giselle moan. I palmed her breasts and gave them a squeeze before I tore her teddy off of her leaving her completely bare in front of her. I turned around and looked at Vega who was stroking herself as she watched . I pulled Giselle over to the chase lounge and laid her down. I ran a single digit down her slit feeling how wet she is I smirked and beckoned the girls over and watched them strip out of their teddys. I took one more look at Vega who was sitting sexy watching us with rapt attention. We all started to caress the Arabian beauty's body slowly just to see what made her tick before I spread her legs and dropped to my knees so that I could sample her. I ran my tongue down her slit making her moan loudly. I smirked and continued to tease her while Cat and Melanie took the initiative of licking and sucking on her dark chocolate nipples. My tongue probed the girl while Megan rubbed her clit. Sam kissed Giselle before straddling her face.

" Oh Shit " Sam moaned as Giselle's long tongue dipped in and out of her like a spoon

I watched Tori as I ate the girl's pussy she was turned on and I knew it was just a matter of time before she released the beast. Giselle road my face and as Megan worked her clit she was close because her walls were tightening around my tongue. Her muffled moans spurred me on I wanted her to come hard so I stuck my tongue in as far as it would go until I hit her sweet spot and when I did I was rewarded with her sweet and tangy essence and she was rewarded with Sam's who shot off like a rocket when Giselle's tongue hit her spot.

" Damn Giselle you taste good " I said

" Thank you " she said with a goofy smile

" Vega come here" I said

She happily got out of her chair and walked over to where we were.

I kissed her passionately letting the residual cum for Giselle slip into her mouth.

" Mmm you do taste good Jade I want to try something different" Tori said

I smirked

" And what's that lover?" I asked

" Megan, Melanie spread Giselle out for me Jade I want you and I to taste her together" she said

Oh Vega was definitely in her bag today.

I smirked and watched her take off her t shirt before she dropped to her knees in front of Giselle's glistening pussy. I followed suit dropping to my knees next to Vega. Vega connected our lips again before breaking the kiss and licking up Giselle's slit and before I knew it Vega and I were making out with eachother and eating Giselle's pussy at the same time. I grabbed La Monstro and began to stroke her as we continued our ministrations on Giselle.

" Mmmm Shit babe" Tori moaned

"Giselle are you ready?" I asked

At first she was confused by what I said but when she took a peek at La Monstro she nodded.

" Fuck her Vega" I said

Tori smirked and stood up letting La Monstro dangle in front of my face. I was trying hard not to just wrap my lips around it. Tori slid a condom on and positioned herself between Giselle's legs.

" Melanie sit on her face, Megan , Sam work on her tits Kitty eat Jade out" Tori said

We all smirked and did as we were told. Vega didn't waste any time ramming herself into Giselle making the girl scream out in pleasure and pain. I watched on as Cat licked at my sweet box . I loved how this whole thing played out Vega was balls deep in Giselle fucking the soul out her body that poor girl never had a chance.

Tori was in her zone and once Giselle came along with myself Vega was still rock hard so she quickly changed condoms and grabbed Melanie making her bend over the couch and then proceeded to fuck the shit out of her. I looked at Vega as she pounded into Melanie. I was seeing the beast at work and knew once it was out it there was no way it was going back in. A few more pumps into Melanie and Vega had cum long and hard and so did Melanie.

" Fuck Tori you are the best" Melanie said trying to recuperate from the pounding she received.

" Why thank you now which one of you wants to clean me ?" Vega asked

And before I got to say anything about it all the girls ran up and dropped to their knees to play a game of pass the dick around. All the girls took turns sucking Vega off until Vega came giving them all a money shot to the face.

I shook my head and walked up to Vega giving her a kiss which was probably not a good idea because she picked me up and slid inside me. I know what you're thinking Vega's not wearing a condom well she's my woman and we've been going raw for a while but most importantly I'm on the pill. Vega fucked me just the way I liked it rough and hard while my legs were wrapped around her waist. The other girls began to fuck each other Cat was sitting on Sam's face while Giselle ate Sam out while Melanie and Megan were engrossed in a 69. Vega was fucking me senseless while my friends were fucking and moaning around me this shit was definitely one for the books. After Vega and I came along with the others the rest of the after noon was filled with pure bliss Vega fucked Cat on top of the coffee table while I fucked Melanie on the couch Giselle fucked Megan in the ass with the strap on while same played with her pussy and watched then Sam and I did a 69 while Vega fucked Megan and Cat fucked Giselle with the strap on while Melanie watched. Sam and Vega fucked on the sink while Giselle fucked me with the stap on and Melanie and Cat went at it. We formed a chain giving eachother head simultaneously. I sucked La Monstro while Giselle rode Tori's and Melanie ate out my ass. By nightfall we had fucked all around Melanie's house and we were so tired that we all eventually fell asleep.

Vega and I left around 12 in the morning so we could get some sleep before school. We walked into Hollywood Arts looking like zombies but we managed to get through first and second period without a problem by third period I was fully awake and that's when I saw Ryder Daniels and his face had a big ugly bruise on it I kind of wondered how he got it but at the same time I really didn't care. I was in the middle of texting Vega when Ryder walked up to me.

" What do you want Daniels?" I asked slightly irritated

" You tell your fucking girlfriend that this is far from over " He said

" What's far from over?" I asked

Ryder got a weird look on his face before he started to smirk

" Your girlfriend did this to my face after I caught her fucking another chick" He said

My eyes narrowed Vega didn't tell me anything about that night she just came home and made love to me something wasn't right about this and I was going to make it my business to find out from Vega what really happened but if my memory served me right Vega had promised me that she wouldn't talk to any girls.

"So if what you're saying is true who was the girl that you caught her with and what did you say to Vega to make her hit you?" I asked

" I don't know some girl named Maggie and I didn't say anything to her she just hit me she was high" He said

Maggie huh I nodded my head and walked away. I texted Vega to meet me in the hidden room in The Black Box and when she replied with an ok I rushed over there to get my thoughts in order. I really hope Vega did do what Ryder said she did because she promised me that she wouldn't.

" Hey Babe what's up?" Vega asked snapping me out of my reverie

" Vega I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me" I said

" Ok " She said

" What happened the other night when you went out with the boys?" I asked

" We went to the teen club we danced for a little bit and then we went to Ryder's house we got high and I had a beer Ryder got carried away with the disrespect and I punched him" She said

" What do you mean he got carried away with the disrespect Vega?" I asked

" He was mad because all the girls at school want to have sex with me and not him he called me a freak and I punched him" She said

" Vega who's Maggie?" I asked

" Maggie? Oh she was a girl at the club" Tori said

" Did you fuck her?" I asked

" No I did not Jade she introduced herself and I did the same and that was it after that I called you on the video chat" Tori said

I smirked and pushed her down on the bed crawling on top of her.

" You better be real lucky that I know when you're telling the truth and when you're lying because if you had've broken your promise to me I would have seriously fucked your world up" I said

" Mmmm baby I love it when you threaten me it turns me on " Tori said grinding La Monstro against me

" Oh no you little nasty I'm still trying to recuperate from last night" I said

" Aww babe" Tori whined

" Later lover I have something to do I'll see you later" I said climbing off her and walking out of the door

I texted Ryder and told him to meet me in the Janitors closet. He came in and closed the door behind him and that's when I pulled out my scissors scaring him half to death.

" You called my girlfriend a freak you lying little shit" I said moving in on him

A few minutes later Ryder ran out the Janitors closet with half of his hair cut off making everyone including Tori look at me. I just smirked and walked towards the lockers where my love was standing.

" Jade why did you cut his hair?" Tori asked in one of those parent tones when children do something they shouldn't have.

" No one lies on my girlfriend and gets away with it" I said

" Oh God what am I going to do with you?" She asked

" Oh I can think of many things you could do" I said


	10. Chapter 10

After the whole Jade cutting Ryder's hair off the little bastard ran and told Principal Helen and Jade got suspended for three days because it was her third offense. I was beyond pissed but Jade told me not to retaliate that Ryder would get what was coming to him eventually. What the hell was I going to do without my love here for 3 days?

The rest of the day went by uneventful most of it was spent texting Jade. I missed her like crazy and I couldn't wait to get home so that I could wrap my arms around her. I was on my way to the parking lot when I was stopped by Beck.

" Hey Tori you got a minute?" He asked

" Sure what's up?" I asked

" I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about what happened to Jade " He said

" It's cool she's not worried about it but thanks for your concern Beck" I said

" No problem I'll see you later" He said before heading to his car

I just nodded and headed to my car. I was driving home faster than usual because I really wanted to check on Jade and make sure she was really ok. I pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition before I got out and practically ran to the front door unlocking it and walking in.

I ran upstairs to our room but before I opened the door I heard loud moaning Jade moaning. Now normally I wouldn't care if I heard Jade moaning because I was usually the source of why she was moaning but right now that wasn't the case. My blood boiled as Jade's moans got louder. I burst through the door like an angry husband who had just caught his wife cheating but the sight before me made me chill. Jade was laying in the middle of our bed naked riding her vibrator while the movie we made a couple of weeks ago of us having sex played on the television.

" Well hello there lover" Jade said before she started laughing her ass off

" Hi babe" I said sheepishly

" Aww did the baby get jealous again?" She asked

" Shut up Jade" I said heading towards the bathroom making Jade laugh harder

" But baby your face was priceless" She said continuing to laugh

" Not funny babe" I said relieving myself

" Baby listen I would never ever ever in a million years cheat on you Tori you give me everything that I want and your everything that I need I love you Victoria Dawn Vega with everything in me and no matter what I'll always be by your side" Jade said

I couldn't even finish pissing my eyes got cloudy and tears began to fall no one and I mean fucking no one had ever expressed their love for me the way Jade just had not even my dad or sister. I was at a loss for words. I was literally standing there with my dick in my hand crying my ass off because the woman that I loved just told me everything I've been wanting to hear since I was born. I broke down I mean ugly boo hoo to China crying and poor Jade she didn't know what to do in a situation like this she had never seen me cry before and quite frankly I believe it was scaring her.

" Baby please stop crying I didn't mean to make you cry honey I'm sorry please stop crying" Jade said wrapping her arms around my crying frame

" Babe I love you so much you don't even know you make me so happy" I wailed

" Baby I know I make you happy but why are you crying?" She asked

" Because Jade no one has ever told me what you just told me not my parents or Trina what you said meant everything to me" I said

Jade didn't say anything she just held me until my crying subsided after that we took a long relaxing bubble bath before going back into our room to eatsnacks and watch movies. Even though I wanted to have sex Jade said she just wanted to cuddle which shocked the shit out of me but I respected my woman's wishes and held her until we both fell asleep.

It was around 3 in the morning when I felt the bed move and when I opened my eyes Jade was straddling me and looking directly into my eyes.

" What's wrong love?" I asked

" Make love to me Tori" She said

It was a simple request but I had never made love before so I wouldn't know the first thing about making love.

" I don't know how Jade" I said

Jade smirked

" Me either so we'll learn together Vega" Jade said

I nodded and tried to remember everything my father had told me about making love he said its slow and full of emotions. So that's what I had to do I had to make Jade feel all the love I have inside for her. So that's what I did. I sat up wrapping my arms around her and captured her lips in a slow but passionate kiss and as I did so I slowly caressed her body making her breath hitch. I turned us so that I was on top never breaking our kiss and since Jade was already naked I didn't have to strip her I just kissed and caressed her body.

" Mmmm Tori" She moaned when I sucked gently on her pulse point

I made my way to her collarbone before kissing down to her breasts then I proceeded to suck on her nipples as gently as I could.

" Ooooh Tori" Jade moaned

I kept that up for a few more minutes before I continued down her body. Everything I did was slow and passionate I wanted Jade to feel everything that I felt for after I was done kissing every inch of her body. I planted small kisses on her mound before going in for the kill. I licked down her slit slowly before going back up to her clit and sucking the small pebble in gently.

" Ahhhh Uhhhh" Jade moaned

I kept that up for a few minutes before trailing back down to her entrance and slowly slid my tongue inside of her. Jade tasted like heaven on earth and I don't think I could ever get tired of tasting her. I moved my tongue really slowly before I sped up and brought Jade to her first climax of the night. After Jade's high came down we switched positions and Jade began to caress my body the way I did hers and when she kissed me she reached in between us slowly inserting La Monstro inside of her and that's when she began her slow and passionate ride . Moans filled the room as Jade and I made love to eachother for the first time and when I got ready to cum Jade whispered for me to stay inside her. I knew Jade was on the pill so I didn't think about it so I came inside her and after she just held me there. We fell asleep with me still inside her knowing Jade would bitch and complain later but right now none of that mattered.

The alarm went off around 6 indicating that it was time for me to get ready for school Jade was still asleep so I moved her gently to the other side so that I could head to the bathroom to shower. After washing my body and hair I hopped out of the shower and went back into the room to get dressed. I decided to wear my camouflage longline shirt, some black Levi fitted jeans , and some army green timberland boots. As I was in the closet putting on my clothes I felt the arms of my love wrap around my waist.

" Good morning beautiful" I said

" Good morning gorgeous this sucks" Jade said resting her head on my shoulder

" I know baby but you cut Ryder's hair off" I said

" Not all of it" Jade whined

I turned around so that I could face her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

" Baby listen none of this is fair I hate that I have to go to school without you and even worst I can't get my mid day quickie in the Janitors closet " I said making Jade slap my arm and laugh

" But listen babe these three days are gonna go by so fast and then it'll be the weekend and we can do whatever it is that you want to do my love" I said

" You promise?" Jade asked

" Yes but I gotta go I love you " I said giving her a quick kiss

" I love you too and Hey keep your snake in its cage got it" Jade said

" Got it bye babe " I said heading out the door and out to my car.

I got to Hollywood Arts about 20 minutes before the bell rang so I walked in and went straight to my locker and once I got my books for the classes I needed them for and slammed my locker Cat, Megan, Melanie, and Giselle were standing there.

" Well hello guys " I said

" You won't be needing those you're coming with us " Melanie said

" But" I tried to protest but it was way too late for that because I was being dragged towards the exit

Megan took my books and threw them into her car and told me to follow her in mine.

What the fuck was going on here?"

I followed them to what looked like an old school and parked my car behind Megan's.

" Come on Tor" Cat said holding my books

I nodded and followed them inside. At first I was scared shitless because this looked like the beginning of a horror movie. I heard the girls giggling as they ran down the hallway before disappearing into a classroom. When I reached the classroom I looked in to see the girls sitting at the brand new desks with their hands clasped together on top of the desk.

" What the hell guys?" I asked

" Quiet Tori get to your desk the teacher's coming " Megan said

I looked at her like she was crazy before I shook my head and found a desk and sat down. A few minutes later I heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor and before I knew it the source of the clicking walked in and I smiled when I saw my very sexy girlfriend in a tight black women's business suit , Glasses, and black heels eating an apple . I just shook my head and laughed to myself my girlfriend was absolutely insane but damn she looked hot as hell .

" Good morning class" Jade said

" Good morning Miss West" The girls replied in unison

" Welcome to Sex Education today's lesson will be a little hands on training in fourplay and sexual encounters" Jade said looking directly at me with a seductive smirk

La Monstro started to twitch but I kept her at bay so I could continue watching Jade's little charade.

" Alright class partner up let's get started " Jade said

Megan partnered with Melanie and Cat partnered with Giselle leaving me without a partner which was probably the idea but I decided to play along by raising my hand and when Jade saw me she smiled

" Yes Miss Vega?" She asked

" Well Miss West it seems that I don't have a partner" I said as innocently as I could

"Well it seems that you dont so why don't you come up here and be my little helper" Jade said with a smirk

You're damn right I'll be your helper and I'll start by helping myself to some you on this desk I thought to myself as I walked towards her.

Jade stood there in sexy teacher mode while I stood next to her taking glances at her cleavage La Monstro jumped and was getting harder by the minute.

" Alright girls first lesson of fourplay is knowing exactly what your partner's likes and dislikes are so turn to your partner and explore them and if it's something they don't like try not to do it anymore and if it is something they do like keep going" Jade said coming back over to me

" You see class knowing what your partner likes can lead to a very interesting situation Vega can you stand up please?" She asked

I did as I was told and stood up

" Ok now Tori wrap your arms around my waist and squeeze just a little bit" She said

I did what she asked and was thanked with a soft moan because I knew Jade's body like the back of my hand so I knew exactly what to do to set her off.

" Now next is the nuzzling alot of people don't know how to do this so Vega will give us another demonstration" Jade said

I nuzzled Jade's hair ,the side of her face, and neck while squeezing her gently making Jade sigh a satisfied hum.

The girls definitely appreciated the lesson and show they were getting from Jade and I.

" Next is the peppering of kisses on the cheek and neck" Jade said

I started peppering kisses on Jade's cheek and neck making her fingers tangle themselves in my hair and massage my scalp.

" Now for my favorite part the roaming of the hands as you engage in a heated make out session" Jade said tilting her head so that she could capture my lips.

Now this was my favorite part my hands caressed Jade's body as we kissed passionately. The girls let out small cat calls and moans as they watched so I took it a bit further and squeezed Jade's ass making her let a surprised squeak.

" Hmm I have a really hands on student here" Jade said breaking the kiss and making me smirk

But my smirk was wiped clean off my face when Jade pushed me onto back on the desk and climbed on top of me whispering into my ear.

" So Vega are you going to be my little teacher's pet today or am I going to have to flunk you?" She asked

" I always had a fantasy about fucking the hottest teacher in school Jade" I said running my fingers over her exposed cleavage sending a chill down her spine.

" Ok class free time" Jade said capturing my lips

The girls followed suit kissing their partner. Jade and I were deep in our kiss when a gasp came from by the door. We all look over at the door and standing there was Anna, the twins Sarah and Laura, and Stephanie Carmack.

" Well Well ladies looks like we've found the whores nest" Anna said

I held Jade still because she looked ready to snap.

" What the fuck are you bitches doing here ?" Melanie asked

" You know we were just in the neighborhood and decided to drop in on your little lesson" Anna said

" This Is a private lesson so get the fuck out" Jade said not liking this intrusion at all

" Now you see we can't do that because if we were to go back to Hollywood Arts and happen to tell principal Helen where we've been she's going to want to know who else was involved and since we're not obligated to save your sorry asses we just might tell and get the rest of you suspended." Anna said

" You bitch!" Melanie said charging at Anna but was stopped by Jade

" Alright Anna you and your girls can stay you can even participate in our next lesson" Jade said with a devious smirk

" We're down what do we have to do?" Anna asked

"Strip" Jade said in the most evil ,spiteful, psychotic, and sexy voice she could muster.

I looked at Jade and wondered what the hell was up her sleeve.

The girls looked at each other before stripping out of their clothes and waiting for instructions.

" Bras and underwear too" Jade said

The foursome became leary on the idea of being completely exposed in front of the rest of us but Jade wasn't having it.

" Take them off!" Jade yelled scaring us all

The frightened girls quickly dropped their undergarments and stood there.

I couldn't lie the twins had beautiful bodies but Anna's was covered in freckles with a red bush between her legs and Stephanie's was just too skinny.

Jade smirked and beckoned them over with the come hither finger. The girls who looked scared shitless walked over to Jade.

" Now the lesson we're going to learn now is about discipline and respect for other people's privacy Melanie, Giselle, Cat, Megan show them what I mean" Jade said

The girls came from around the desk with floggers. My eyes went wide poor girls were definitely in for it. The intruding girls stood shook before being dragged over to the desks and made to bend over. Jade pulled me closer to her before hopping off the desk. Jade stood in front of me while I wrapped my arms around her waist watching the festivities. Melanie, Giselle, Megan, and Cat brought the floggers up and let them come down on the other girls asses making them hiss and moan in pain. After whole the moans of pain disappeared and moans of pleasure were the replacement. Jade smirked watching the other girls dish out punishment to the others. Jade was rubbing La Monstro as she watched the other girls show Anna and her gang no mercy. I was hard as a rock and I needed Jade badly. So I looked around until I found the broom closet. I tugged on Jade's skirt to get her attention and she looked at me I motioned for her to come with me. The broom closet was big enough for us to do what we came in here to do so I grabbed Jade by the waist and captured her lips. It wasn't long before our clothes were thrown about the closet and left there while I pounded into Jade and sucked on her nipples.

" Mmm Vega fuck" Jade moaned out as I continued to slam into her womb

" God Jade you feel so good" I said

" You do too baby" she said meeting me thrust for thrust.

I was close and so was Jade so I picked up the pace.

The stuff in the closet around us shook and some of it fell but Jade and I didn't care because I was fucking her fast and steady on top of a small shelf.

" Fuck Tori I'm about to cum" Jade said

" Me too " I said

One more strong pump and Jade and I tumbled over the edge causing everything around us to fall over with a loud crash.

The other's quickly rushed over and opening the door stunned to see a very naked Jade and I covered in books and papers.

Jade took one look at them noticing how shocked they were.

" What the hell are you Idiots staring at class dismissed" Jade said kicking the door shut so we could continue our sexual activities in the broom closet.


End file.
